Selenn, ou le secret de Sirius
by rastaqoueeerr
Summary: Selenn, c'est une fille comme vous, ou presque. 18ans, orpheline, elle se démène comme elle peut dans le monde de la rue.Son destin est lié à celui de Sirius Black.Un homme qui est partit depuis 16 ans, mais qu'elle connait mieux que personne.  Harry a 16
1. Chapter 1

**Selenn****, ou le secret de Sirius...**

**Prologue**

Il était minuit. Mon écran de portable lança un éclair dans le 20m². A moitié assoupie, je tendis mon bras gauche et m'emparai du téléphone. Je commençai à pester contre l'importun, inconscient, qui avait eu le culot de me réveiller, lorsque je vis le nom de l'expéditeur. L'en-tête du mail annonçait :

« De : liam . fox repondsmoi .uk*

A : Selenn . snake repondsmoi .uk »

Je souris. Il était minuit, nous étions le 31 juillet. Il voulait toujours être le premier à me fêter mon anniversaire et cette attitude enfantine n'était pas pour me déplaire, depuis 2 ans que nous étions ensemble.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore alors que je lisais les première lignes du message :

« Jyx anniv' puce,

18 ans ça se fête ! »

C'est en poursuivant ma lecture que mon sourire fana :

« Mais je crains que tu ne

fêtes ça seule cte année

Je te quitte Selenn...

Au revoir,

XXX ».

* * *

Rasta : Nouvelle fic en marche ! Intrigue et romance, raaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Quel programme ! Je pense à quelques coups foireux, accomodés à la sauce engueulades et slash.. =D

Toujours avec mes sourires innocents, bien sûr...

*Pas besoin de préciser que ces adresse n'existe pas et que si vous envoyez des mails aux persos, ils n'y répondront pas. Conclusion : Mieux vos lâcher des reveiws à leur transmettre =D


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\** J'annonce que ce passage peut choquer ou être dur. Cependant, je ne pense pas ma fic "digne" du rated M.

Je demande des avis pour la passer ou non en "M".

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une histoire, un sms et un départ...**

UN sms. Tout tenait dans UN sms. Mon anniversaire et ma rupture. Ma joie et ma peine. Mes larmes et mon sourire. Autant dire que mon expression à la fin du message donnait quelque chose comme : des larmes qui passait sur un sourire amer accompagnées d'un reniflement aussi peu élégant que le rejet d'un glaire (quand je dis pas élégant, je me pense...).

Je me pensais intouchable. Vraiment. Dans le genre « je casse les cœurs, le mien est incassable ». Et ce mec, ce truc-machin-chose, ce connard merdeux et... Bref, il m'avait faite... P...Pl... Vous savez, le truc qui mouille les joues et qui pince fort dans la poitrine, mais si, vous savez bien... Roooh...

Ah ! Pleurer. C'est ça, il m'a faite pleurer. Je suis pas pitoyable. Pas d'habitude...

…

…

Vous y avez cru ? Pfff, mes pauvres ami(e)s... J'ai juste eu une puissante envie de meutre, à laquelle faisaient échos ce genre de pensées : « Liam = connard ». Mon portable ne marche plus à l'heure qu'il est, et je me suis rendormie.

Les sillons sur mes joues au matin, c'était de la fatigue. Ça pouvait pas être autre chose... Enfin. Je me suis levé les fesses des couvert... Pardon, du matelas sur lequel je dors et est daigné dire « bonjour » aux douches collec... Pardon, à ma douche.

/soupir/ Je vais être plus claire : j'habite à Londres, pas très loin de Brick Lane, dans un immeuble miteux identique à ceux de Brick Lane, avec des habitants aussi louches que ceux de Brick Lane... Pas que tous les habitants de Brick Lane soient louches, mais c'est pas l'endroit le mieux fréquenté de Londres... Bref j'ai dégoté un petit taudis... Appart', de 12m² (un exploit si vous voulez mon avis, les architectes étaient saouls le soir où ils ont ajouté mon logement...) qui comprend kitchenette, salon, et lit dans cet espace. Je fais la cuisine debout sur mon matelas, je m'assois dessus pour manger et je fume allongée dessus... Matelas étant composé d'un ensemble de 5 couvertures, dont trois me serve de couette réfrigérante l'hiver, et qui sont trop chaudes l'été... Après, la salle d'eau, c'est au bout du couloir. Un vrais Paradis !

Quoi ?

Je ne deviendrai pas agent immobilier ?

Pourquoi ?

Après cette magnifique visite du Buckingham Palace, je me suis décidée à sortir, au risque de croiser l'autre. On est courageux ou on l'est pas...

Evidemment, j'ai, accidentellement, « buté » dans Liam. Ô torse de mes rêves, resteras-tu insensible à mes caresses ?

Caresses, caresses, tout dépend du point de vue. Pour Liam peut être, pour moi c'étaient des vrais coups ! Les points serrés et tout ! Mais mes poignets ne firentt pas long feu face à sa poigne. J'aurai pu être face au premier de la classe, boutons et lunettes compris, j'aurai quand même été freinée. Alors face au mec le plus populaire, le plus fin mais musclé, le plus beau, le plus...Beau, j'avais pas une seule chance. Quoi je sais pas quoi dire ? Nan, c'est pas du tout ce que vous imaginez, j'en veux plus de ce mec, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai plaqué... Ah, non ?

Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvée devant lui. Je vous fais le truc ? Ok.

C'est simple, je mesure 1m57, je pèse 39 kg. Il mesure 1m82 et pèse 69 kg. Ça vous va ? Non. Bon...

On s'est rencontré dans un bar. Je me prostituais depuis un an pour me payer mes doses, il se prostituait depuis 4 ans pour se procurer les siennes. On a commencé à parler comme deux toxicos peuvent le faire. Il venait de la campagne anglaise la plus profonde. Je venais de Londres, j'avais jamais bougé, si ce n'est d'orphelinat en centre d'accueil en prison pour mineurs. J'avais seize ans il en avait 24. La différence d'âge nous dérangeait pas : une fois dans le monde de la drogue, vous faites une poussée de croissance, après, vous vieillissez plus.

Tous les deux, on écoutait du métal, beaucoup de métal. Ça fait cliché, mais c'est notre réalité. C'est violent, c'est beau, c'est écorché, c'est vif, et ça donne l'impression d'être vivant. Donc on écoutait du métal, du hard rock. On s'fringuait avec des loques. Les trucs qu'on chopait aux overdosés, les lendemains de soirée. Au début, on a continué à vivre comme ça, dans la mélasse. Des fois, j'allais « travailler », des fois lui... On changeait. Et puis un soir il est rentré. Il avait mal partout, il avait des marques partout. Il m'a dit : « C'était la dernière fois. Si on arrêtes pas, je nous tue ».

J'avoue avoir bien ris au début. Et puis, j'ai vu qu'il était sérieux. Alors j'ai répondu : « Ok ». J'étais euphorique qu'il me dise ça. De toutes mes aventures, il était le premier à me dire ça. A me demander de m'en sortir, de faire autre chose... Je n'attendais que ça pour me poser, trouver un job et avoir une vie.

Alors on l'a fait. On s'l'ai joué à la « Cold Turkey ». Le cauchemar des fixés. C'est la désintox sans morphine. C'est le nettoyage à la dure. Celui ou les crises de manque peuvent survenir n'importe quand, n'importe comment, et où tu peux pas cacher que t'es pas « propre ». On est resté enfermés deux semaines avant de tenter une nouvelle sortie. Et quand on l'a fait, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. On était main dans la main, sur le seuil de l'appart', le soleil nous éblouissait, et on allait bien. C'était l'espoir qui revenait. C'était la sortie du trou.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte qu'un trou comme ça, on en sort pas. Pas quand on voit le mec qui vient de nous plaquer, au bras d'une tante, avec des cernes qui lui mangent les joues, et des trous pas encore cicatrisés dans les bras. Il a replongé, ou n'a jamais arrêté, j'ai des doutes... Moi aussi alors, j'ai pas été capable d'arrêter.

Il me faut une dose. Vite.

Je suis allée voir « Lady », la dealeuse la plus connue du coin. Je lui ais demandé ma dose habituelle.

Elle m'a rit au nez :

« Dose habituelle ? Tu te fous de moi Sel' ! T'as plus l'habitude pour résister à ce que tu prenais avant. Je te refile ça, tu crèves direct ! Prends plutôt une mini, elles sont franchement bonnes, moins chères, et c'est mieux pour toi. »

Et j'ai réagis. « Une mini » ? « Dose » ? J'ai pensé: Selenn, c'est plus pour toi ça. Elle à raison, Lady. Faut que tu partes. Que tu continues ce que t'as commencé. Te laisse pas entraîner. Il a replongé ? Il est perdu. Mais toi, tu replongeras pas.

T'as connu le bonheur sans drogue avec lui.

Tu peux le connaître sans drogue et sans lui.

C'est juste un pas de plus.

* * *

**Rasta** : J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop court à votre goût. Je me disais qu'il était important de couper maintenant. Pour vous garder en haleine.

En espérant que Selenn aura au moins des encouragements pour continuer à nous conter son histoire ! °.^

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Chapitre 2** : Un pas de plus difficile. Mais que Selenn va se pousser à faire...

Son passé ressurgit, houleux et décalé.

Et son avenir émerge, brumeux mais désiré...


	3. Chapter 3

Paradoxe : Merci pour ton com ! C'est très important pour Selenn (accessoirement pour l'auteure, aussi...), et ça fait toujours très plaisir. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour l'arrête c'est pas dans mes intentions surtout que je me décevrai si je le faisais, autant que je vous décevrai... Tes menaces de mort m'ont d'ailleurs coupé toute envie et même pensée d'arrêt ^^ (qui n'étaient pas présentes, je réitère...).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et rencontres.**

Mettre les choses au clair. Ce serai un bon départ. Ensuite il fallait que cette vie reste un souvenir. Gravé dans ma peau, mais un souvenir.

Dès le lendemain, j'ai rendu mon taudis à la loueuse (une vieille mégère qui crachait sur les cuillères que j'utilisais pour me piquer.). J'avais dégoté un emploi dans un kebab, à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était un petit truc perdu entre un centre sportif et un super marché, mais il était propre et avait sa clientèle. Une clientèle jeune et lycéenne qui mettait de l'ambiance tous les midis. J'avais tout de suite été engagée par la patronne du bouiboui. Quand elle m'avait vu débarquer, toute petite, maigre à faire peur, avec mes yeux verts qui me mangeaient le visage, elle s'est exclamée :

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mà, ma pauvrrre pétite ! Ti é toute maigrrre ! Viens don' parrr là, ché jé té dônne oune ou doué pétité chosés... »

Le tout accompagné de grands gestes expressifs, si caractéristique des populations du sud. Son teint brûlé par le soleil d'une autre vie, elle m'a réchauffé le cœur au milieu de l'hiver londonien. Elle était ronde et les autre serveurs on failli rigoler (je crois) en voyant le contraste que l'on offrait. Elle tout en couleurs et mate, avec moi sur ses talons, minuscule et si sombre dans des loques cent fois trop grandes pour moi... J'ai moi-même étouffé un sourire dans l'écharpe qui tombait sur mes genoux.

Elle m'a assisse dans l'arrière-boutique et m'a servi un kebab tout chaud. Nappé de sauce ketchup, encerclé par des frites juste dorées, sans trop d'huile. J'ai jamais aussi bien mangé. Ma routine à commencé. Je pouvais emporter les restes de la journée sans problème et les autres me les laissaient volontiers, j'étais nourrie et logée à moindre prix. Tout le monde s'est vite lié d'amitié avec « la pôvre pétité chosé » que j'étais. Je me suis remplumée, et j'ai mis un peu d'argent de côté pour me racheter des fringues. Un jour j'ai eu mes premières règles. J'ai été très étonnée. Je n'avais jamais été réglée, et pour cause, une vie de carences et de déséquilibres n'aide pas. J'ai donc du aller acheter des protections en catastrophe, je ne savais pas quoi prendre, j'étais paniquée. Tellement paniquée que j'ai trouvé le moyen de me tromper et de prendre des protections pour hommes*... Je goûtais enfin le plaisir d'une vie simple, presque insolente par rapport à mes dernières années...

Un soir, vautrée dans mon clic-clac (ouais ! un vrai !), café et cigarette au bec pour faire bonne mesure. Je me suis décidée à rapprocher le colis que j'avais reçus le matin même par la poste.

Et dedans, j'ai trouvé deux vieux albums photos. Des trucs qui remontaient jusqu'à ma plus tendre enfance. Des objets conservés et envoyés par l'orphelinat, lorsqu'il avait enfin eu une nouvelle adresse fiable où envoyer le paquet.

Ce n'étaient des albums que de dix photos chacun, mais ils me semblaient terriblement importants. Je saisis le premier et l'ouvrai doucement...

Une première image constituait en une photo de groupe avec tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Je revoyais Liyse, Chris', Joanne... Mme Ferrot, notre directrice d'origine française. Sévère mais juste, elle avait constituée en un modèle pour nous tous. Je devais avoir cinq ans sur la photos et les plus petits étaient à bras ou à genou devant les rangs de chaises. Le plus âgés étaient derrière.

L'orphelinat ne pouvait pas nous accueillir au-delà de seize ans. Après c'était la rue, ou la famille d'accueil pour deux ans, et puis la rue. On savait que pas grand chose ne nous attendait derrière et personne voulait quitter les murs chauds et rassurants de la grande maison coloniale, dans l'Est de Londres. J'étais à un âge où les aides et la directrice voulaient absolument placer les enfants (et c'est ainsi dans tous les orphelinats, après c'est trop tard, les familles préfèrent de jeunes enfants). Je n'avais pas été adoptée bébé car d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient autour de moi. J'avais même été isolée. Et puis les objets volants avaient perdus leurs ailes, les animaux leurs langues, et mon enseignante avait perdu ses magnifiques cheveux roses bonbon. Alors, on m'avais replacée au milieu des autres gamins, j'avais noué des liens avec des enfants de tout âge. J'en étais fière ! Et je ne voulais surtout pas partir. J'avais la très nette impression d'être née ici, bien que je ne me sois jamais sentis complètement à l'aise : des bras me manquaient. Des bras chauds, en cocon, juste pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas partir. C'était trop. J'avais l'impression que je ne retrouverais jamais ces bras juste pour moi si je partais pour je ne sais où en Angleterre !

Alors quand on m'avait annoncé que les premières familles venaient pour me voir, j'avais fugué. Une première fois, et puis c'était devenu une routine de fuir les famille qui se présentaient pour moi. Les enfants de mon âges sont partis les uns après les autres, et je connaissais de plus en plus le monde à l'extérieur. Le monde de la rue. Celui des durs et du courage, celui où on veut grandir parce qu'on voit pas l'envers du décor.

Celui où j'ai fini par aller définitivement en 1989. j'avais onze ans et j'ai commis mes premiers délits. Des petits trucs pour lesquels je me faisaient jamais chopée, et puis je me suis « améliorée », et j'ai fais mon premier voyage en centre de détention pour mineur après avoir donné un méchant coup de couteau à un passant, pour avoir son téléphone (il me l'aurait donné gentiment, il serait jamais allé à l'hôpital...). Enfin, tout s'est enchaîné jusqu'à Brick Lane, Liam, la coke, les clients...

C'était pas rose, mais jusqu'à avant ma période de fixée, j'ai été libre. Plus libre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Malheureusement, un homme libre peu faire des dégâts, et on peut se permettre d'être libre jusqu'à un certain point. Jusqu'au début de la liberté des autres. J'ai jamais eu de limites après l'orphelinat. J'en ai mis en place après les fixs... Il m'a fallu ça pour comprendre. Mais je m'en suis sortie...

Je reposais le premier album en soupirant. Puis je regardai le deuxième. Ce sont les dates qui m'intriguèrent : 1978-1982. Les quatre premières années de ma vie. Comment l'orphelinat avait-il eu ces albums en sa possession ? J'en savais trop rien et j'étais juste pressée de découvrir les photos de (sans doutes) mes parents, ma famille. J'hésitai un instant, pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Mais la curiosité l'emporta, et je caressai la vieille couverture en cuir avant de glisser mes doigts entre la couverture et les premières images.

Un frisson glissa le long de mes vertèbres alors que je découvrais des visages souriants et... MOUVANTS !

Je lâchai l'ouvrage de surprise. J'avais rêvé. Une image c'est immobile. Une image ne peut pas bouger... Je rouvris l'album. Les images bougeaient toujours, exactes répliques de la réalité.

Je combattis ma peur et m'attacha à les regarder.

Sur la première, un couple s'enlaçait, souriant et doux. Un homme aux cheveux en bataille tenait la taille d'une femme aux cheveux épais, flottants sur ses épaules. Ils me souriaient, d'une tendresse qui me semblait presque violente. Mes parents.

Puis je tournai encore la page, tremblante d'impatience. Une autre photo, avec deux enfants l'un à côtés de l'autre. Un bébé d'environ un an et un nouveau-né avec un magnifique gâteau meringué entre eux. Le bébé regardait, inquiet, l'objectif, alors que le nourrisson tétait son pouce avec adoration. Je tournai la photo et regardai les dates imprimées : _36 juillet 1980_ _36 juillet 1980_ … Mes un ans. Un mot était écrit :

_Sirius te l'auras sans doute lu ma belle Selenn, mais j'espère que tu le reliras._

_James et moi n'avons pas pu te fêter ton anniversaire plus tôt car j'ai accouché de on petit frère, Harry. Vous êtes nés le même jour à un an d'intervalle, je suis très fatiguée ! Mais vous êtes tellement beaux..._

_Je dois aussi m'excuser, ma ché c'est tonton Sirius qui va prendre notre relève. Quand tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras. C'est la guerre, ma chérie. Et je ne te laisserais pas vivre cela._

_Qui plus est, mon cher Severus m'a avertie d'une prophétie, pesant sur ton frère et toi. Je veux te mettre en sécurité. Enfin, je suis désolée pour cela et je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est cela qui me pousse à te laisser avec Sirius, mais tu montres une moins grande force magique que Harry, il est donc plus probable que notre ennemi le pourchasse lui, que toi._

_Ainsi, je te met en sécurité, je l'espère, avec ton « oncle »._

_C'est un déchirement. _

_On t'aime ma chérie._

_Lily et James._

Le message m'émus aux larmes. La gorge serrée, je reposai la photo et tournai la page. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'années, magnifique tenait un bébé que je présumai être moi, dans ses bras. Il souriait et ses longs cheveux noirs volaient autour de nous. Je riais aussi. Je sentis un pincement inconnu dans mon cœur, et un mot me vint : « Sirius ».

Je le répétai encore, lui donnant vie. M'interrogeant sur cet homme inconnu mais si proche. Connu mais si loin... Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? J'avais l'impression de vouloir tout savoir sur lui.

Je plaquai la photo contre moi et respirai le plus fort possible afin de capter, peut être, les dernières effluves d'un parfum masculin. Je voulais l'apprendre par cœur. Je voulais prendre son cœur. Je voulais qu'il prenne mon cœur...

J'étais entrain de tomber amoureuse d'une photo. D'un fantôme. D'un homme qui avait sans doute l'âge de mon père !

Un doute me saisie. Je retournai la photo.

Oui !

Un mot, là encore, d'une écriture plus pressée, plus fine, tellement masculine. Quelques gouttes que j'imaginais des larmes tâchai l'encre. Mais tout était clair :

_Selenn, _

_Je vais être bref, tu es mon ange, la petite fille que je chéris le plus au monde. Tes « je t'aime » son mes plus beaux présents, et j'aurai souhaiter te voir grandir plus que tout. Mais voilà, tes parents sont morts il y a deux semaines maintenant, et on m'accuse d'être leur meurtrier._

_C'est faux. Je veux que tu me crois, Selenn. C'est faux._

_L'étau du ministère se resserre chaque jour autour de moi... J'ai peur. De te laisser, de ne pas te retrouver. De revenir dans vingt ans. De te trouver mariée, avec un ou deux enfants... Après tout Lily t'as eu à 18 ans..._

_En ce moment, ton vœux le plus cher est de m'épouser. Tu es si mignonne quand tu me dis ça._

_Tu me présenteras ton mari, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr de devenir un vieux con avec pour seule ambition qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ah ! Non, avec deux ambitions : je voudrai faire chier le monde aussi. Ouais. Un vieux con._

_Bon, j'ai pas réussi à être bref. Je vais te laisser dans un orphelinat que je connais bien. J'espère que tu t'y plairas._

_Tu es en train de jouer à la mariée et tu me supplies de faire le mari. Alors je vais m'arrêter là._

_J'ai pas réussi à être bref, prémices d'un vieillesse pleine de conneries..._

_Je t'embrasse ma petite Sel' (j'adore ce surnom. Surtout depuis que tu m'appelles Sir'.)_

_Je penserai toujours très fort à toi._

_Vis heureuse._

Les larmes redoublèrent sur mes joues.

Je venais de renouer avec mon passé d'orpheline.

Je venais de rencontrer mes parents et celui qui, je le savais, habitait toujours mon cœur. Celui à qui appartenait cette carapace protectrice et chaude qui me manquait tant.

Il fallait que je le retrouve !

* * *

Rasta : le plus long chapitre de l'histoire de mes fic... Je sais pas quoi dire...


	4. Chapter 4

Juste un petit message avant tout !

Je souhaitais vous remercier des reviews laissées !

Et m'excuser pour les fautes idiotes du chapitre 2 ! Je l'ai écrit très tôt (1h du mat') mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Aussi je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas effacer le chapitre pour le remplacer (on est flemmarde ou on l'est pas...) En espérant quece n'a pas été trop décourageant de me lire °.^''

Bonne lecture, voila la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Désolée, je vous avais pas vu !**

La découverte des albums m'a secouée. Le lendemain, quand je suis arrivée au Kebab, j'ai eu droit à un :

« Màà Chéé ! Chéské tou nous à fé encoré ? No ma tou à vou ta tèèète ? »

« Euh... Non, mais tout va bien. Je peux continuer sans problèmes. »

« Mà bien sour ! Ji té crois tien ! Tou réssemble à un fantomé é tou veu travailler ? Va voir ta tèèèète é après on verra. »

Alors je suis allé voir ma tête. Je me suis plantée devant le miroir de l'arrière-boutique et je suis apparue. En deux mois, j'avais changé. Beaucoup.

La dernière image de moi tenait à une crinière rousse, ternie par une vie instable, salie par la rue et incroyablement abîmée par les shampoings à l'arrache; des yeux verts tirant sur le kaki, voire le noir, en fonction des doses; un corps décharné, maigre à faire fuir un mort et digne d'une déportée...

Mais là... Je n'en revins pas. Devant moi, une jeune femme au corps encore un peu trop svelte posait une main fine sur sa joue trop pâle. Mes jambes flottaient au milieu d'une jupe rose (immonde), serrée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir, à laquelle des trous avait été rajoutés, peu élégamment, au couteau. Un chemisier blanc, rayé de... Rose, noyait mon buste maigre et aussi plat qu'une planche à pain dans un flot de coton de basse qualité. Sur mon « sein » droit, une petite plaque argentée annonçait : « Selenn ». On voyait que je m'étais remplumée, bien que le tableau ressemble encore à une ado anorexique, qu'à arrêté de grandir vers 13 ans... Bon d'accord, c'est aussi ce que j'étais avant. Mais, au risque de me répéter, la prise de poids est flagrante. Au niveau du visage.

Le crâne d'hallucinée qui me tenait lieu de face, s'était transformé en un visage fin, ovale et légèrement plus petit que la moyenne, que deux yeux trop grand avalaient toujours avec un vert... Émeraude ? Je posai la main sur la surface froide. Je ne rêvais pas. C'étaient bien deux yeux émeraudes, et non kaki, qui me fixaient avec étonnement.

Me tirant de me rêverie, une mèche osa échapper du chignon serré que je me forçai à faire tous les matins, m'arrachant la tête pour rentrer tous les cheveux dans le même élastique détendu. La mèche, donc, était rousse. D'un roux terne , mais cent fois plus lumineux que tout ce à quoi j'avais été habituée depuis mes 11 ans. Je défis lentement l'attache qui les retenait. Un flot rouge s'étala sur mes épaules.

Devant moi se tenait une jeune adulte un peu maigrichonne, aux yeux étonnement verts et à la chevelure de feu.

C'était une première pour moi : je me trouvai...Jolie.

Je suis revenue dans la salle. Ma patronne est revenue me voir.

« Alloré ? Ti à vou ? Il faut absouloument ché tou prenné dou répo. Yé té donné... Oune sémaine ! »

« UNE SEMAINE ? »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, rigola et répéta :

« Oune sémaine. Va t'achéter dé véteuments, ti mé fai honté ! »

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans mon logement, à genoux devant ma tirelire-cannette de bière... Quoi ? Je suis pas banquière, et du moment que j'ai un endroit où mettre ma paye... Bref, j'ai fais les compte : 100£. En deux mois, j'ai réussi à mettre 100£ de côté. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant d'argent entre les mains. Enfin non, puisque j'ai souvent fini des nuit avec plus d'argent mais, je le gardais pas. Là, me dire que ce sont des ECONOMIES... Ça me fait tout drôle. Je gagne 300£ par mois. Je paye pas ma nourriture et je me suis pas posé la question de me faire plaisir. Le loyer me coûte 250£ par mois, donc je n'ai fais aucune dépense inutile... YAHOO !

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans ce magasin de déstockage massif, à essayer de me trouver des fringues : à mon goût et à ma taille... Mission impossible. J'ai fini par opter pour un pull taille M (quarante taille trop grand mais très agréable...), un jean slim taille enfant et un sous pull vert taille XXXXXS... Avec deux ceintures. Je suis ensuite ressortie le plus rapidement possible du magasin où la vendeuse me soutenait que ce sous-pull orange ne jurait absolument pas avec ma peau « de nacre blanc, aux reflets d'argent par un ciel de pleine lune ». Je sais pas, moi non plus, ce qu'elle avait dans le sang... J'ai réussi à échapper à ses griffes manucurées et à me retrouver dans mon appart'. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'essayer les fringues : de toute façon, je savais qu'ils seraient trop grand et que je ressemblerais juste à un sac à patates de luxe, plutôt qu'à un sac à patate « normal ». Mais,étrangement, j'étais très heureuse. Contente de m'acheter des fringues comme la première nana venue. Sur le chemin du retour, je devais ressembler vaguement à un chien qui piste quelque chose... Le nez au vent avec un sourire béa, je goutais au petits plaisirs quotidien, et j'allais bien.

Le lendemain, j'ai décidé d'enfiler les vêtements que j'avais choisis. J'enfilais le sous-pull. Je souris en voyant le contraste qu'il offrait avec ma peau translucide. Puis j'ai passé le pull noir. Il avait une large encolure qui laissait apparaître le col roulé vert qui couvrait mes épaules. En culotte avec ces seuls vêtements, je donnais plus l'impression d'une pauvre petite chose perdue dans un sac, que celle de la jeune fille que j'étais. Après avoir laissé mes yeux effleurer mes jambes toutes fines, j'ai enfilé le slim. Il était pile poil à ma taille. Vive le 12 ans... J'étais plutôt fière du résultat. Presque un mannequin !

Mon apparence m'a convaincu. Je sortirai boire un café et peut être m'acheter un ou deux bouquins avec le peu de tune qu'il me restait. Je ne me faisais pas de souci pour manger, une collègue acceptait de passer tous les soirs me donner les restes.

C'est le cœur léger que j'ai mis les pieds dehors. Je marchais lentement, lançant mes grandes guibolles là où je pouvais sans vraiment faire attention, lorsque ma tête buta dans un mur... Mou... Et noir. Je levai la tête et rencontrai deux yeux sombres, quand la voix du mur s'éleva, glaciale :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions, Lupin. »

Et moi de répondre :

« D-désolée, je vous avais pas vu, je faisais pas attention. Je pense que je vais continuer et pas vous embêtez plus longtemps... »

Une voix plus chaudes et rassurante s'approcha :

« Non, non. tu ne nous embêtes absolument pas ! En fait nous te cherchions ! »

Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer un regard ambré et un sourire immense. Des cheveux châtains, et un visage efféminé, sur lequel se dessinaient des cicatrices. Je connaissais ce visage. Il accompagnait parfois le mien et celui de Sirius sur les photos que j'avais en ma possession.

« Remus... Lupin. »

Mon murmure se perdit dans le silence qui suivit. L'homme aux cheveux clairs me regardait avec étonnement.

« Tu te rappelles de moi ? »

« Euh... Je ne... Non. Mais j'ai reçu des photos de, euh... Sirius, James et lily, sur lesquelles vous figurez... »

« L'album que nous avons préparé... L'orphelinat te l'a envoyé finalement. »

Cette discussion était vraiment étrange et décalée. Je parlais avec des gens que je ne connaissais absolument pas, d'un passé dont je ne me souvenais pas, de gens que je connaissais sans pour autant me manquer... Sauf Sirius.

« Pourquoi êtes-vo... »

Je fus interrompue par quatre jeunes gens qui arrivaient en courant vers nous.

« REMUS ! VOUS L'AVEZ TROUVEE ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, en bataille, était suivi par un couple (ils se tenaient la main), et par un autre garçon, plus grand, et... « Blandin ». A savoir, avec des cheveux blonds platines, presque blancs. Des sourires illuminaient leurs visages. Ils arrivèrent devant notre groupuscule, essoufflés et rouges. Le mec brun me fixa. Ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez, et ses yeux verts me fixaient, presque fiévreux. Il me tendit la main.

« Selenn ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Ouah, ça me fait tout drôle de te rencontrer. Depuis six mois qu'on te cherche dans tout Londres ! »

Son sourire s'élargit, et sa prise sur ma main se resserra.

« Heureux de te voir enfin, c'est sans doute un peu rapide, mais il semblerait que nous soyons frère et sœur. »

Mon cœur eu un raté. Le bébé sur la photo...

Avait beaucoup grandit...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous de me suivre, et de m'encourager !

Clin d'oeil à Paradoxe : Je ne connais qu'un blandin capable d'être avec Potter et les autres ^^'. J'espère que je vais réussir à me justifier plus tard ! (regrad noir... JEVEUX PAS DEVENIR UN MACCHABEE !) Auteure en fuite...

* * *

**Erratum :** **Dans le chapitre 3, je vous ai bavé que Selenn fêtait ces un an sur une photo, le 36 Juillet 1980. J'ai bavé n'importe quoi donc rectifications : c'est le 6 Août 1980, Selenn fête ses deux ans, à côté d'un Harry qui à une semaine !**

Vila !

La suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pincez-moi je rêve...**

Je crois avoir beaucoup ris. Dans le genre, le rire nerveux qu'on ne supporte pas chez les autres parce qu'il donne la nausée... Je me souviens vaguement m'être affalée sur le sol froid et mouillé, les larmes aux yeux... Fixée par six paires d'yeux inquiets... Moi aussi, durant un instant, j'ai cru devenir folle...

Lorsque je me suis redressée sur mes coudes après une éternité de démence. Deux orbes noires me fixaient, agacées et suspicieuses.

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? »

La voix glaciale me fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau. Je frissonnais et regardais l'homme. A peine quarante ans, une peau blanche (pas assez pour rivaliser avec la mienne), des cheveux sombres mi-longs et des mains fines qui vinrent se poser sur mon front. En l'effleurant, ses sourcils se froncèrent, se brouillèrent, devinrent fous... Très flous.

Puis plus rien.

« Tu est sûr qu'elle n'a rien ? »

« Black, si tu continus de me tourner autour ainsi, tu vas : m'énerver, creuser un fossé autour du lit, ce qui va m'énerver. Au final tu risques juste de finir attaché à une laisse, dans le jardin. »

Un gémissement canin me parvint, suivit de peu par une masse qui se laisse, peu élégamment, tomber au sol. Mes paupières semblaient solidaires de ma peau, et mes mains étaient remplies de plomb. Seule ma bouche pâteuse daigna s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper un :

« Hojklhduihvbjkm... »

Traîtresse.

Ce fût grand moment de solitude si vous voulez savoir.

« Elle est réveillée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que ta présence l'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur de tomber dans le coma... »

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi cynique, même dans un moment comme ça ? »

« Black, si tu n'est pas content, tu vas à St Mangouste expliquer pourquoi tu es toujours vivant, accompagné de la sœur ainée de Potter, inconsciente, le tout pour la faire soigner pas un inconnu. »

« Restes cynique, finalement. »

J'avais envie de rire. Et de pleurer. La discussion me semblait drôle, même si quelques petites choses m'échappaient. Mais j'aurais tellement souhaité voir les expressions des deux protagonistes et leurs visages, que des larmes lourdes de frustration dévalèrent mes joues.

« ELLE PLEURE ! SEVERUS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT BORDEL ? »

La voix inquiète était familière. Rassurante.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se taise. Pas si vite. Pas comme ça.

Je sentais les dernières torpeurs du sommeil me quitter lorsque la voix de celui que je présumais être « Severus » (quel nom bizarre...) s'éleva :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu quittes la pièce Black. Elle ne te reconnaîtra pas, et je pense qu'elle va déjà être assez paniquée comme ça. Tu le verras plus tard, chien galeux. »

« Et dire qu'un instant j'ai espéré une tirade sans insulte. »

Un lourd soupir suivit la tirade. Et des pas s'éloignèrent vers la porte.

Non.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Attends ! Attends !

« NON ! »

Redressée sur mes coudes, je regardais devant moi. Un rideau.

A ma droite, un homme, le brun à la quarantaine.

Derrière lui, un autre homme. De dos, je voyais juste ses cheveux noirs qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un long manteau pourpre recouvrait ses épaules. Figé, la main sur la poignée, il se tourna lentement vers le lit où j'étais.

Il avait un visage marqué par un quotidien difficile, mais toujours beau. Sa peau était légèrement mate, juste brunie par des années de vie en plein air. Il était l'exact mélange entre un aristocrate et un paysan, sans être bourgeois. Il avait le maintien droit et éloquent du noble, tout en conservant la modestie et la douceur de l'homme qui travaille la terre. Il avait dans les yeux cette loyauté honnête que tout homme de cour voue à son roi, mais conservait une part de marginalité sauvage et attachante. C'était un chien de pur-race un peu fou.

Ses yeux étroits me fixaient. Légèrement tirés en amande, leurs couleur était aussi indéfinissable que Lui. Un subtil mélange de violet et d'outremer, avec une pointe de noir. Le résultat, loin d'être froid, était d'une chaleur inattendue. Et quand il me regarda, ils se voilèrent de tendresse.

Il s'approcha rapidement du lit où j'étais assisse. Je baissais les yeux et sentis seulement le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Un mouvement rassurant. Des flashs me revinrent.

_Moi enfant, toute petite. Trois ans peut être. Je pleure, j'ai peur. Tout de suite la porte qui s'ouvre :_

_« Sel' ! Selenn, ma petite Selenn... »_

_Et deux bras puissants qui s'enroulent autour de moi. Une tête qui se pose sur la mienne et une main qui m'oblige à me blottir contre un torse large et chaud. Je me rendors, dans une odeur étrange de cannelle, pomme et... Cassis. Une odeur sauvage mais douce, à la fois sucrée et acide._

_Je me rendors, doucement, bercée par son odeur..._

Je me sentis une passion grandissante pour le bout de plume qui dépassait de l'édredon... Le silence était pesant et le poids à mes côtés devint insupportable. Je me levais précipitamment, entraînant Sirius avec moi. J'étais toute chancelante et étourdie. Je me rattrapai à un bras, et chutais lourdement sur l'homme que je présumai être Severus. Nous nous fixâmes un instant. Un nez cassé, sans doute jamais soigné; entouré par deux orbes onyx et une simple ligne rouge. Le tout encadré par des cheveux qui balayaient ses épaules. Oui, c'était bien le même homme que celui qui m'avait accosté.

La scène de notre rencontre se rappela à mon souvenir. A nouveau ma tête cogna fort.

_« Heureux de te voir enfin, c'est sans doute un peu rapide, mais il semblerait que nous soyons frère __et sœur. » _

Debout au milieu de la pièce, la tête me tourna un peu plus fort. Je me sentis fiévreuse. Je louchais sur les autres protagonistes... Qui me disaient que c'étaient bien eux ? Qui ?

« Ma mère... ET mon père... S-sont morts... Vous êtes sensé, … Être m-mort, dis-je en pointant Sirius du doigt, Et vous... J-je vous connaît pas ! »

« Selenn... »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

« Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Severus Snape, j'enseigne le noble art des potions à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. J'ai 36 ans, et suis espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Ordre dont vos parents et votre tuteur, ici présent, faisaient et fait partie. Le monde d'où nous venons et le votre sont menacés par un mage surdoué en magie noire qui se nomme, gentiment, Voldemort. Il est en général, entouré de ses fidèles : les mangemorts. Une prophétie vous condamnait, vous et votre frère à devoir le tuer ou mourir. Mais votre mère à fait le choix de vous sauver, et de ne mener au suicide qu'un seul de ses enfants. Choix plus ou moins discutable selon le point de vue. »

« Euh... »

« Maintenant que vous me connaissez, je suppose que vous ne me faite pas plus confiance, en bonne moldue que vous êtes... »

Je le regardais comme si il m'avait annoncé qu'un éléphant rose volait droit sur la maison.

« … Disons que vous m'exposer une théorie légèrement délirante, et j'ai plus l'impression d'être partie en overdose, que d'être dans la réalité. Sorcellerie ? Mage noir ? Vous allez bientôt me déballer Anakin ou Legolas ? Écoutez, j'ai beaucoup de clients qui me demandaient de faire des trucs de ce genre avec eux et si vous voulez, on peut même le faire à trois, ça me dérange pas. Je m'attendais pas à retomber si vite, mais si vous me payer convenablement, je... »

« STOP ! »

Je me retournais vers le lit où j'étais installée cinq minutes avant. Le dénommé Severus Snape venait de m'interrompre :

« Si c'est pour débiter des âneries pareilles que vous vous êtes réveillée, je vous renvoie chez Morphée, Mademoiselle. Nous n'avons nullement l'intention de vous violer, ni même de vous faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est vous permettre de renouer avec votre monde, ce qu'il vous reste de famille et cet espèce de chien galeux qui nous bave dessus depuis 3ans pour qu'on vous retrouve ! »

Il pointait Sirius avec rage.

Ouah, je devais vraiment avoir énervé ce type pour avoir droit à deux répliques aussi longues de sa part. Il avait pas l'air bavard.

« Je... J'ai du mal à saisir. Je suis une... Sorcière ? »

Sirius se secoua alors, sorti de sa torpeur.

« Tu n'as jamais été victime, ou les gens autour de toi n'ont-ils jamais eu à subir des faits étranges ? »

« En y repensant... »

« Des cheveux qui changent de couleur ou ce genre de chose ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé que, peut être, tu étais spéciale ? »

« En admettant... Je ne fais plus ce « genre » de chose depuis mes... Six-sept ans je dirais. Et c'est pas faute de pas vouloir me venger de Liyli... »

« C'est parce que vous ne contrôlez pas votre magie. Elle est là, en vous. Il suffit de la pousser à jaillir. »

Je fixai Severus.

« Et vous êtes là pour ça. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Écoutez... Je vous promet rien. Mais je veux bien essayer d'apprendre à vous connaître et à... Me connaître. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sirius, et je savais alors que je ne regretterai pas mon choix.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai demandé à Severus si je pouvais descendre manger avec lui et Sirius. Me souriant de façon énigmatique, il accepta.

Nous étions 17 à table... Alors que je descendais des escaliers tortueux, une rumeur se faisait grandissante. Arrivée en bas, mes oreilles furent brutalisées par un capharnaüm de bruits, qui s'arrêta dès que celui que j'appelai « Glaçon », passa la porte. Me faisant encore plus petite que ce que je n'étais déjà, je le suivis.

Des regards curieux m'accueillirent. Après quelques secondes, je fronçai les sourcils, me redressai, le tout pour lâcher :

« Je ne suis sans doute pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, et je m'en excuse si tel est le cas. Maintenant, si je vous déçois, fallait pas v'nir me chercher. » Ma moue de reproche déclencha un léger rire et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, enceinte jusqu'au cou s'approcha.

« Excuses-nous. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'attendait pas à un si petit gabarit de la part de la fille de Lily et James. Mais tu as bien le caractère de ta mère apparemment. Au fait ! Je suis Tonks ! Métamorphomage pour te servir ! Si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandes-moi ! »

Cette femme étrange m'adressa un clin d'oeil et retourna s'asseoir tout en ayant poussé, au préalable, Remus Lupin devant moi. Juste avant de retrouver sa chaise, elle ajouta :

« Voici mon mari, Remus. Mais comme tu sembles te souvenir de lui... »

Je souris en réponse. Ensuite, toute la tablée défila devant moi.

Maugrey Fol-Œil est un peu bizarre mais me semble près à tout pour ses principes et ses amis (mais d'abord ses principes.), Vint ensuit Molly et Arthur Weasley. Adorables petit couple typiquement anglais, et roux ! Leurs enfants défilèrent rapidement juste après. Bill et Charlie, les aînés, me nourrirent de sourires plus éclatant les uns que les autres, alors que les deux jumeaux m'offrir de légers sourires malicieux qui me plurent tout de suite. Suivirent Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Tous les trois m'apparurent très attachants ! Je les sentaient près à tout pour leurs amis et pour moi. J'étais déjà de la famille. Les deux personnages qui s'approchèrent ensuit étaient Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape. Tous deux espions pour « l'Ordre », dont je ne connaissais encore rien, furent distants mais je vis que, si je ne les décevaient pas, je pourrai toujours compter sur eux. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leurs places, je fronçais les sourcils puis souris... Évidemment, j'aurai dû y penser...

Enfin, Harry apparu devant moi. Mon petit frère. Celui dont on m'avait privée, pour une prophétie, un mage où je ne savais quoi ! Un instinct irrépressible me saisie. Je fis le pas pour combler l'espace entre nous et l'enlaçai. Aucune ambiguïté dans cette étreinte, juste un amour fraternel qui nous avait sans doute trop manqué. Harry et moi fûmes pris des mêmes soubresauts alors que nous resserrions nos corps l'un contre l'autre. J'entendis vaguement Molly renifler derrière mon frère.

C'était à la fois étrange et naturel de penser à lui de cette manière, mais tellement plaisant.

Finalement, je crois que j'aurai pu promettre n'importe quoi à Severus et Sirius hier soir. Apprendre ne serait pas trop dur, entourée comme je l'étais...

Sirius...

Je brisai brusquement la bulle qui nous entourait, Harry et moi, et fit le tour de la pièce du regard, cherchant désespérément...

Severus me regarda et lâcha :

« Ta tirade sur tes clients l'a secoué hier. Il est partit prendre l'air. »

« Depuis hier soir ? »

Mon regard étonné offrit à nouveau une occasion à Tonks pour rire, bien que l'atmosphère se soit alourdie.

« Tu sais, il est animagus, il peut se transformer en chien-loup noir. Il est très endurant, et il fait ça quand il a besoin d'air en urgence. »

« Je vois... »

Après les mangemorts, Voldemort, Poudlard, tous ses gens, les différents pouvoirs qui semblaient les habiter... L'homme que j'aimais, accessoirement mon tuteur, se transformait en chien. Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Et mon aventure ne faisait que commencer !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Un retour en trombes d'eau...**

Cela faisait deux jours que mon « royal fessier » reposait au Terrier. Deux jours que je vivais dans l'inconscience la plus totale du monde extérieur. Je n'avais rien fait pour bouger, et les autres ne m'avaient pas brusquée. J'avais déjà vécu d'intenses moments de joie grâce à Tonks et aux jumeaux en particulier. Je commençais tout juste à prendre part à leur expériences étranges, mais les farces qu'ils me faisaient découvrir jour après jour m'émerveillaient. Les sorts que je les voyais lancer sur différents objets, ou bien ceux que Molly utilisait dans la cuisine, me laissaient pantoise. En deux jours, l'envie d'appréhender ma magie me brûlait les entrailles.

Un changement s'opérait en moi, aussi. Mes sourires ce faisaient de moins en moins rare. Je me surprenais à vouloir être entourée, moi qui avais toujours prétendu adorer la solitude, je la fuyais. Mais... Malgré tous mes efforts, en deux jours, mon poids rechuta. Et, bien que ma solitude « physique », soit comblée, celle de mon cœur devint lancinante. Le désir de revoir Sirius, la peur de ne jamais le retrouver, augmentaient chaque jour que je restais.

Et le temps passait. Passait.

Sirius ne remit pas les pieds au Terrier pendant un long mois. Et je redécouvrais, à mon insu la dépendance. Je ne comprenais pas comment, ne le connaissant pas, j'avais pu développer un tel besoin. D'où cela venait-il ? Il m'avait élevée, quoi ? 2 Ans, tout au plus. Je ne le connaissais pas ! Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Mon chuchotement se brisa. Mon sang battait douloureusement dans ma gorge et dans mes tempes. Je ne dormais plus depuis une semaine et de larges cernes noires étaient réapparues sous mes yeux. Ceux-ci avaient perdu leur belle couleur, lui préférant le kaki, et il en était allé de même pour mes cheveux (pas en kaki hein ! En roux !)

Oui. Cela faisait bien une semaine que mes nuits étaient peuplées de crise de manque terribles. Je replongeais lentement en Enfer. Mais ma drogue, maintenant, c'était Sirius.

Son parfum.

Ses cheveux.

Ses yeux.

Son large dos...

Et chaque nuit, je devenais une statue, prostrée dans le canapé défoncé (autant que moi, je crois...)

Chaque nuit, je repliais mes genoux, plongeais ma tête dedans, et attendais patiemment.

Et chaque nuit, j'espérais un retour. Une présence.

Et, nuit après nuit, mes tremblements devinrent d'une violence telle, que je me mordis la lèvre au sang.

Et cette nuit-là, il rentra.

Cette nuit-là, la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, celle qui se trouvait dans mon dos, S'ouvrit doucement. A l'entente de son léger grincement, mon corps se tendit et tout tremblement cessa. J'étais une corde à son arc, qui n'attendait qu'une tension pour casser.

Je savais. Je savais que c'était lui,là, juste derrière. Son odeur mouillée me parvenait. Le silence était une torture, pour moi, douce suppliciée, moi, qui ne souhaitais que réentendre sa voix...

Mais notre silence dura... Dura... Encore...

Dans un geste incontrôlé, je me plaquais les mains sur les oreilles. Puis hurlais. Ensuite, je me suis levée, essuyant le plus vite possible les machins salés qui me dévalaient les joues aussi vite que des voitures de rallye. Bien que ces trucs m'aient pourris la vue, je suis arrivée sans me prendre un seul obstacle dans les jambes jusqu'à lui.

...

…

…

…

Je crois qu'il à jamais reçu un pain aussi violent... Sous l'effet de la douleur, de l'impatience, de l'attente, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces. Sa tête à d'abord tourné, puis il s'est affalé par terre, sans un mot. Une lèvre explosée pour lui, une main en sang pour moi (elle était, accessoirement, cassée)...

Il était à mes pieds, dans la boue du seuil. Je me suis brusquement laissé tombée à terre, sur lui.

Assise sur son torse, je lui ais crié dessus :

« ESPECE DE SALE CABOT, INCONSCIENT! CA FAIT UN MOIS QUE JE T'ATTENDS ! ET... Et... »

Ma gorge écorchée réussi à aller au bout de ma phrase :

« Et j'ai mal. Tellement mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sirius ? »

Silence.

« POURQUOI, BORDEL ? »

Il me fixait, estomaqué. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Ces longs cheveux avaient encore poussés et lui collaient au visage. Il avait légèrement maigri aussi. Je le fixais, incapable du moindre mouvement. Finalement, il brisa notre contact visuel. Un peu perdue, je ne savais plus où poser les yeux, si ce n'est sur mes mains.

Mes mains, posées sur son torse. La pluie ruisselait sur nous, nous étions trempés. Nos vêtements nous collaient à la peau. Les pans de son manteau traînaient sur le sol, m'offrant une chemise entrouverte à voir. Telle une double peau, elle dessinait tous les contours de son buste. Sa clavicule un peu saillante, était suivie par des côtes qui se soulevaient rapidement. Et sous mes mains, juste en dessous, il y avait un ventre plat et musclé que la chemise ne cachait plus à cause de l'eau.

Un sourire amer naquit sur mes lèvres.

Enfin il se décidé à briser le silence.

« Selenn... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une conversation, sous la pluie et sans brandy, soit une véritable discussion... »

« Je ne bougerais pas. »

« Selenn... »

« Ça fait un mois que j'attends que tu rentres, ça fait 15 ans, presque 16, que j'attends que tu reviennes, mais, le jour de nos retrouvailles, tu fuis... »

Nos regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Notre échange, d'abord incrédule, devint violent et sauvage. Nos yeux s'affrontaient. Qui céderai ?

« Selenn, je pense qu'à presque 37 ans, je suis encore le plus à même de prendre des décisions, et que... »

Je m'écroulais alors, pliée en deux par un rire incontrôlable. Me redressant, le laissant libre de tous mouvements, je le fusillais du regard,pour mieux lâcher :

« C'est qui le lâche qui se dit adulte? Pas moi, il me semble.

C'est qui celui qu'à pas donné signe de vie pendant que je vivais l'enfer ?

Qui ? »

La claque en retour sonna comme l'angélus sur ma joue. Je fixais, étonnée, le petit bout de femme roux qui avait encore le bras levé.

Sirius était aussi sonné que moi.

« Molly... »

Les yeux embués, elle me dit :

« Tu n'est pas la seule à avoir, et à connaître, encore aujourd'hui l'enfer. L'Ordre se débat tous les jours pour clarifier l'avenir. Si Sirius en avait eu la possibilité, il t'aurait gardée avec lui, au Square. Si il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il avait ces raisons. En l'occurrence un ministère de la Magie collé au fesses, et des barreaux devant les yeux ! »

Celle que j'avais appris à aimer (presque) comme une mère, bouillait littéralement de rage. C'est Draco Malfoy qui posa une main légère sur son épaule :

« Mme Weasley, laisser. Vous vous faite mal pour rien... Laisser... »

Molly me jeta un dernier regard. J'étais stupéfiée. Et une nouvelle claque sonna contre mon visage. Cette fois, c'était une main d'homme, plus dure et moins aimante. La main de Draco ouvrit ma lèvre. Les yeux grands ouverts, je saisis les mots suivants :

« Ton comportement typiquement Gryffondor détruit tout le monde autant que toi. Tu ne parle pas et te contente de faire semblant depuis un mois. Sache que Black a subit bien plus en un an que toi en 18. La mort de son frère de cœur, d'une de ses amie les plus proche, et la prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Je suppose que les prisons moldues ne sont pas roses. Et bien sache qu'ici, c'est cent fois pire. Des créatures passent, tous les jours, aspirer un peu de ton bonheur. Elles ne te laissent pas le choix, et tu te retrouves à haïr même les gens que tu aime le plus, car il ne te reste d'eux que des réminiscences négatives. »

« STOP ! »

Sirius s'était relevé et se tenait à mes côtés. Severus était apparu dans les escaliers. Et tous deux avaient crié à l'unisson.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et je vis Severus acquiescer à la question muette de mon tuteur.

Sirius prit la parole.

« Draco, personne ne connaît personne ici. Dans le sens où, vous ne connaissez absolument pas Selenn et où elle ne nous connaît pas non plus. Je pense qu'il est déjà assez dur pour elle de se retrouver ici, avec des étrangers, aussi accueillants soient-ils. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vie est été si rose que ça. »

Tous me fixèrent. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise. Sirius s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais je posai ma main sur son bras.

« C'est bon. En un mois, ils m'ont tous raconté leurs histoires. Mais, je n'ai rien dit. Pas un mot sur moi. Ils m'ont laissé assez de temps, il me semble. Qui plus est, tu es parti à cause de ça, je comprendrais que tu veuilles des explications. »

Je relevais la tête et dis :

« Je suis désolée. Vous m'avez donné, et j'ai pris sans poser de questions. Sans rendre quoique ce soit. Molly, je suis désolée que tu en ais souffert autant. Au point de me décrocher la baffe de ma vie, héhé... »

« Selenn, si tu ne veux pas parler ne te forces pas... »

Sirius était agenouillé devant moi, comme un père devant sa fille. Sa large main sur ma joue dégageait une chaleur apaisante.

« De plus, il est deux heures du mat', je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde tienne le coup. »

« J-je... Sirius, si je ne le dis pas maintenant, ce sera jamais. Je n'en n'aurais pas le courage... S'il te plaît. »

« Sirius, je pense que vos cris nous assez réveillés pour que nous tenions encore debout un peu. »

Harry se tourna vers moi avec un clin d'œil.

Deux minutes après, nous étions tous assis autour de la table. Alors je commençais mon récit.

Une heure après, j'atteignais mes débuts de prostituée.

« J'avais donc pris mes premières doses... Mais ça coûtait horriblement cher, et mes maigres vols ne suffisaient plus et me faisaient risquer la prison à nouveau. Alors, un jour que j'allais voir Lady, je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait pas un moyen de se faire des tunes rapidos. Elle à juste répondu :

_'Faudra que tu changes de style, minette...'_

« Elle m'a emmené faire les magasins avec elle. On a acheté le parfait kit de la catin. Excusez mes termes, mais il y a pas d'autre mot. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était en lien avec des maq' potables, qui me feraient pas de mal, et qu'au moindre souci, je pourrais venir la voir. A croire que j'avais déjà le sens des affaires. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai demandé si il était pas plus profitable de travailler par moi-même. Dans le sens où les maquereaux te bouffent au minimum 50% de ton salaire, j'étais sûr de pouvoir tout garder en travaillant pour moi. Elle a dit que si j'étais pas sous la protection d'un maq', il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi.. Alors j'ai accepté. Le lendemain je faisais le trottoir en cuissardes, avec pour seule présence alentours, mes compagnons d'infortune.

« Quand le premier client est arrivé, j'ai été dégoutée. C'était un vieux dégueulasse, bourré, en costard mité. Mais j'ai suivi. Il était plein aux as, et la liasse qu'il me tendait était vraiment alléchante. Alors, comme une chienne, j'ai passé ma première nuit entre les bras d'inconnus, simulant, sans jamais ressentir le moindre plaisir. J'ai jamais été gênée...

« Après un temps,j'ai rencontré un mec qui faisait la folle pour les clients, et qui bossait sur le même coin de rue que moi. Liam, il s'appelait. On est vite tombés amoureux. On avait presque dix ans d'écart, mais ça comptait pas. Il était terriblement beau, et avait beaucoup de succès. Aussi drogué que moi, il est devenu mon amant le plus régulier, le plus aimant, le plus aimé. On s'est installé ensemble, et j'ai pris la décision de quitter le coin où on bossait pour un autre endroit, où j'aurai aucune « chance » de le voir partir avec des tantes ou des homos refoulés. C'était un déchirure à chaque fois. Et puis un soir il est rentré ensanglanté...

Je continuais, jusqu'à ma rupture. Ma gorge n'était plus qu'un étau serré au maximum. Je respirais à peine. Une main se posa sur la mienne. Je me tournais vers Sirius, son regard désolé s'ancra au plus profond de mon être. A mon tour je serrais sa main. Je finis mon récit Et Molly s'excusa. Draco ne le dit pas mais il m'adressa un hochement de tête significatif.

Le lendemain, toute la petite famille devait aller faire les courses de rentrée. Le salaire d'Arthur était rentré dans les caisses, ils pouvaient donc y aller.

Et moi... Je restais seule avec Sirius...


	7. Chapter 7

DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ! OMG ! Mais vous savez quoi? Bah j'uis tata... J'ai une bonne excuse non ?

Bref chapitre court mais décisif (le principe d'un chapitre étant d'être décisif, sinon, vous vous feriez chier comme des rats morts... Mais je vous l'ai pas dis...)

En clair, c'est important pour tout le monde d'autant plus que tout le monde voulait savoir " keskivaspasser " entre eux ?

Je le savais pas avant d'écrire ^^

Re-bref : ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une petite gêne ?**

De légers rayons passaient les rideaux de ma chambre, et caressaient mes couvertures sans pudeur. Cette fin d'Aout était insupportable, et j'avais conservé de ma vie de belle de nuit, l'habitude de rester nue lorsque je me couchais. Un vague brouhaha me parvenait du rez-de-chaussée.

J'avais réquisitionné la chambre de Percy, juste au-dessus... Quelque part dans ses voix, je saisis celle de Sirius, expliquant à Molly ce dont nous risquions d'avoir besoin, Harry, lui et moi au Square.

La question ne s'était même pas posée : je logerai chez Sirius avec mon frère, et c'était la situation la plus naturelle qui soit.

Comme un chat je m'étirais, mi-grognante, mi-ronronnante, petit rituel matinal oblige. Étalée sur la couette, je tournais mon visage vers la fenêtre, laissant le soleil finir de me réveiller. Le temps passa et les voix s'éteignirent au rythme des bruits de ce que mes nouveaux compagnons appelaient « transplanage ». Chose étrange mais bien pratique qui leur permettait d'aller où bon leur semblaient, quand ils le voulaient. Mes pensées faisant chemins, je me rendais compte de ma jalousie envers Harry. Lui qui avait connu ce monde, lui qui était même reconnu de ce monde. Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, à peine inscrite sur un livret sorcier(si l'on exceptait celui de St Mangouste où tout sorciers était répertorié à la naissance et à la mort) et incapable de faire sortir la moindre étincelle de ma paume de main...

Gros soupir...

Gros, gros soupir...

Mais il fallait que je reconnaisse une chose : je préférais de loin être une sorcière méconnue, plutôt qu'une prostituée reconnue. Je m'étais faite à cette vie, j'avais épousé le moule aussi vite que possible et mes aveux avaient débloqué des petites choses.

Une brusque envie de dormir me prit de nouveau et je tournais le dos à la fenêtre pour faire face à la porte. Je somnolais déjà lorsque je l'entendis grincer sur ses gonds. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas et continuais mon opération « travailler ou se lever, là n'est pas la question... ».

Mais lorsque je surpris un gémissement de douleur, suivit d'un coup de vent, je me décidai à relever la tête. Un Sirius qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à un mort me faisait face.

Son expression douloureuse, se posant sur mes cicatrices ou mes os saillants. Je me relevais et tentais de cacher ma nudité, gênée, pour une fois, de ce passé. Je ramenais mes genoux contre mon buste et m'enroulais dans la couverture épaisse. J'entendis à peine le :

« Désolé, Selenn, je ressors... Je ne voulais pas te... Déranger. »

A nouveau ce pincement. Faisant fît de cette pudeur toute nouvelle que je ressentais, je vins le prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu ne me dérange pas. Je dors toujours comme ça. »

Son cœur sous mes doigts, zappa qu'il était sensé tenir un rythme régulier. Je commençais à réellement craindre la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il lâcha, à peine audible :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que... Je venais juste te dire de te préparer pour l'entraînement. »

Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher. Je ne pouvais pas. Inimaginable, inacceptable. Presque offensant. Je resserrais ma prise. Le gémissement que j'entendis était douloureux, oui, mais Sirius n'était plus pâle comme un linge, d'après son bout d'oreille rougi. J'en déduisis qu'il ne savait que choisir. Rester ? Et prendre _ce_ risque avec moi, après si peu de temps, sans prendre gare aux conséquences (séquelles ?) ? Ou partir, et abandonner quelque chose que nos corps et esprits quémandaient sans cesse depuis nos retrouvailles ?

Je décidais de prendre les choses en mains. Me haussant sur la pointe de la pointe de mes orteils à la pointe de mes pieds, j'atteignis tant bien que mal son oreille. Soufflant dessus d'abord, je murmurai ensuite :

« Je suis majeure, vaccinée, et dépucelée. Tu ne porteras pas préjudice à la loi, au médecin, ou à ma petite personne... »

Puis mes pieds se faisant douloureux, je retombais sur le sol. Je me plaquais un peu plus contre lui pour appuyer mon discours d'arguments... Pertinents(ou pas, maigreur entraînant perte notoire des deux boules de graisse, fort utile à la féminité.)

Je sentais toujours une hésitation.

« Sirius... Je ne suis plus la petite fille avec qui tu as vécu. Je suis une femme qui ne demande qu'à te connaître et vice-versa... Je... Il y a quelque chose qui me pousse vers toi. C'est violent, et irrésistible. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, mais ce long mois de séparation à été bien trop dur pour que je le revive... Ne serait-ce que deux jours... Je ne suis pas complète, Sirius. _Tu_ me manques. _Toi_. Je suis presque entière en ta présence. Presque. Je veux vivre pleinement et une seule chose me manque... »

Je ne savais pas si j'allais oser finir...Mais bon, _alea jacta est_...

« … Ton amour. »

Il frissonna, et ce mouvement se répercuta en moi comme une onde de choc. Je captais un froncement de sourcil et plusieurs inspirations douloureuses, torturées. Et puis enfin :

« Je n'en peux plus, Selenn... »

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il posa son menton su mon crâne et força ma tête à se blottir contre son torse.

« … Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. »

Il releva mon visage halluciné par sa réponse, et effleura mes lèvres, avant d'y poser franchement les siennes.

En larmes (encore !), je serrais les dents pour mieux dire :

« Pourquoi ? Je suis trop maigre ? Trop sale ? Pas assez vierge ? Pas assez vieille ? »

Je le regardais avec rage et incompréhension. Un peu perdu aussi, son regard naviguait d'un œil à l'autre sans réussir à s'accrocher. Finalement, il réussit à étirer un sourire :

« Tu es un peu maigrichonne, c'est vrai. Mais ce ne sont pas ces questions là qui m'envahissent l'esprit quand je te voie, ma belle. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Nous connaissons-nous vraiment ? Assez ? »

« ... »

« Non. »

« Mais on aura tout le temps après ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as vingt ans, et pleins de projets en tête. Mais moi, je n'ai plus rien Selenn. Je ne suis même plus jeune. Je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas connu, je suis à peine vivant ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »

« Sirius... Tu as une chose à m'offrir, et elle est là. »

Une main sur sa joue, je posais l'autre sur son cœur.

Il ne trouva qu'une chose à dire :

« Tu sais que c'est incroyablement cucul, ce que tu viens de dire et faire. Quand je pense que tu revendiquais une appartenance au sexe masculin quand t'étais petite... »

Je rougis violemment. Mutin, il me saisit la main et murmura, ses lèvre tout contre mes doigts :

« Laisses moi, au, moins te courtiser. »

Les yeux en soucoupes, je lui jetais ensuite un regard peu amène, laissant ma main contre sa bouche (quand même...).

« Tu parles. Me courtiser... Tu vas me draguer oui ! »

Un sourire un peu plus large et malicieux me répondit :

« Avec plaisir ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de japper un :

« Femme qui rit, femme à moitié au lit ! »

Je tentais de lui fiche un pain, mais il se transforma en chien et m'échappa. J'enfilais un pull et une culotte en quatrième vitesse et lui courrait après dans le jardin.

Cette complicité nouvelle me plaisait beaucoup... Même si je n'abandonnais pas aussi facilement...

Toujours sous sa forme canine, il réussi à renverser la situation à son avantage et à se positionner sur moi. La langue pendante, seul son regard m'indiquait ses émotions.

Nous étions entrés dans le petit bois qui bordait le Terrier (oui il y en a un dans MON histoire), et avions dégoté un petit coin... Sympas. Une petite source courait entre les arbres, et les rochers couverts de mousse se firent un plaisir de recevoir nos magnifiques fessiers... Et puis ça avait dégénéré (Je rappelle au lecteur attentif que je n'ai, toujours pas, de pantalon...). Bref, Patmol, s'est mis en tête de dégoter tous mes points sensibles aux chatouilles. Et chacun de ces endroits fut martyrisé. Et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la position ci-dessus... Sauf qu'après 5 minutes de fixage intensif, il s'était décidé à reprendre forme humaine. C'est donc son corps qui recouvra doucement le mien, ses cheveux effleurant mon visage. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je cédai sous les assauts répétés. Ma bouche meurtrie répondait avec joie à la sienne, lui faisant écho le plus fidèlement possible.

Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle.

« Sirius Black, je ne veux pas savoir où vous avez foutu vos résolutions à deux balles, et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Opus **: Merci de ta review et de tes conseils, je m'en doutais, et je vais essayer d'améliorer mais je promet rien, depuis que j'écris je suis une vrai larve pour ce genre de chose... J'ai envie de faire de bonne histoire et tout, entraînantes... Mais je néglige le sentiments pour tâcher de vous tenir en haleine tout du long. J'ai rencontré le même problème avec « l'enfer est ma maison ». Même mes OS Ne sont pas spécialement centrés sur les sentiments, c'est un de mes gros défaut.

Mais RASTA POWAAAAA ! Je prend mon courage à deux mains et essaye de ralentir un peux le rythme de la fic pour développer les gens !

NEW POST, KISS !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une étrangère**

Robert, Larouse, Harrap's, ou qui que vous soyez, il faut que je vous signale une entrée récente que vous avez oublié, dans vos dicos respectifs... A savoir, « connard » ou « bastard », a deux synonymes : « Sirius » et « Liam ». Pour le deuxième, vous étiez déjà au courant. En revanche, le premier est tout neuf et totalement inédit. Je vous le fais à prix d'or... Le justificatif ? Mais sans problème, avec témoins à l'appui. J'attends depuis un mois, (un mois !) que Môsieur daigne s'occuper de ma personne, et quand il semble décidé à le faire, IL ME PLANTE ? Nan, mais oh ! Et c'est quoi son excuse ? « Je peux pas ». Genre ! Vu l'étau qui te servait de pantalon, je vais t'en foutre moi des :

« je peux pas » !

Autant vous dire que j'étais énervée. Très énervée. Une seule envie me brûlait alors : l'émasculer. Nan,mais je vous jure ! On m'aurait ligotée que je lui arrachait sa virilité avec les dents... Ouais, nan, c'est dégueulasse... N'empêche qu'il déshonore toute la mâle attitude, de fond en comble...

Donc voilà. Résultat des courses : 2 frustrés pour le prix d'un, mesdames, messieurs ! Je vous fais le troisième gratuit... Et il faut aussi réaliser une dernière chose : les 2 frustrés en question vont devoir s'entraîner ensemble, pendant quasiment un an, sans personne autour... Comprendre : corps désirés, en sueur, entrain de se battre, pour développer magie. Traduire : Oups ! Je crois que je vais péter une durite.

RAAAAHHH ! Je demandais juste une partie de sexe endiablée avec l'homme de mes rêves, C'EST PAS LA MORT QUAND MEME ?

Si ?

La petite mort ?

Ah... Bon, d'accord.

Quand les autres sont rentrés des courses, Sirius a décidé de sortir, "boire un verre". Puis Harry et Hermione se sont jetés sur moi. L'un pour son nouvel équipement de Quidditch et l'autre pour ses supers bouquins. Je me suis intéressée aux livres. Certains parlaient, d'autre s'échappaient parfois de mes mains. Tous traitaient de magie. Une idée pointa dans mon esprit.

"Dites, et moi ? Je ne pourrais pas aller à Poudlard ? Apprendre à me contrôler, tout ça ?"

Tonks à eut un rire léger et m'a prise dans ses bras.

"T'es trop mignonne. Mais ça risque d'être dur ! Tu ne contrôle pas ta magie, elle n'est même pas ressortie des tréfonds de ton corps, hé hé ! Va falloir qu'on t'entraîne, comme on te l'a déjà dit. Peut être l'an prochain, mais n'y crois pas trop."

"Qui plus est, tu va te retrouver avec des morveux, de deux ans de moins que toi.. Les boules."

Une unique voix avait résonné pour les jumeaux. Je riais en les écoutant me raconter leurs aventures lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur des éclats de rire. Sirius entra, suivit de près par une femme d'un trentaine d'années. Belle, les cheveux châtains cascadant jusque dans le milieu de son dos, des formes arrondies sur un corps longiligne. La nana qui fait les couvertures de "Beach witch" sans problème. Son rouge à lèvre violet avait décidé de faire un tour sur les lèvres de MON chien noir, et sa main trainait un peu trop près des poches arrières du jean de MON animagus. Lui, il était bourré ou pas loin, et tout ce qu'il trouva de bien à dire ressemblait :

"Z'auriez pô une chaaambreuh deuh libreuh ?"

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent et les regards passaient de moi à lui, et de lui à moi. Mes ongles s'étaient logés dans ma paume et ne voulaient pas en ressortir, sinon au prix du sang. Mes yeux étaient bien plus secs que d'habitude et ma bouche n'était qu'un ligne. C'est Severus qui évita le double meurtre ce soir-là :

"Je pense qu'un hôtel sera plus approprié que cette maison familial pour tes jeux pervers, Black".

Mon sommeil fut comateux et sans rêves. Le lendemain, ma rage revint en force, et elle augmenta encore lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et SA voix dire :

"Oh putain, la gueule de bois..."

Gueule de con, oui...

De loin, je captais la leçon de moral que Molly faisaient à Sirius. Puis, SES pas me parvinrent...

Mon oreiller s'était vidé de ses plumes lorsque l'Autre, entra (il arrive toujours au bon moment, lui, un truc de malade). L'envie folle de lui faire une ablation persistait, et j'ai crains, un instant, de la voir se réaliser... J'ai même pas pris la peine de relever la tête. La bouche pleine de poil de piaf*, j'ai dut sortir un truc du genre :

« Quechjklditukldsféénofj »

A traduire comme : « qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? Dégages. »

Il a pas compris. Mais il a fais comme, et je le remerciais alors de ne pas m'avoir ridiculisée.

« Je viens t'annoncer qu'on commence l'entraînement. Rem' pense que c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

C'est tout ce que t'as à dire après ce que tu m'as fait ?

« Tu vas y assister ? »

« ...Je vais même y participer. »

« Alors laisses tomber. Je retourne au kebab et je reprend ma petite vie pépère. »

Je le vis déglutir péniblement. Enfin une réaction potable.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Non, parce qu'après ton esclandre avec la catin d'hier soir, je vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.»

Une autre déglutition difficile. Un rougissement. Et le sol qui devient super intéressant de son côté. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil : il est toujours pareil. Aucun intérêt.

« En fait, Severus c'est occupé de ton... Passé proche. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il a... Effacé la mémoire de la patronne du kebab, et de tous les gens qui savaient où tu habitais, qui tu étais... »

Je crois que « rire nerveux » va devenir une de mes préférence... Juste après « grosse crise de colère méchamment tournée vers ceux qui y sont pour rien ». Pattenrond et Hedwige feront l'affaire. Mais je vais d'abord aller choper ce BBBBIIIIIIPPP de BBBBIIIIIIPP de professeur poudlardien de mes deux ! Mon oreiller et ses plumes ont perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux et je me jette sur Sirius (ma nouvelle habitude...) afin de lui extirper un ou deux information sur l'autre connard graisseux.

« Euh... Selenn, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, il est avec Draco en ce moment et... »

« MAIS IL POURRAIT BIEN ETRE AVEC LA REINE D'ANGLETERE ET SON PREMIER MINISTRE QUE J'IRAIS ! »

« Nan, mais vraiment, tu ne devrais pas y aller. »

Ce chien galeux peut être aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, mais heureusement, Harry « bourde-tout-le-temps » à la bonne idée de passer par là...

« Ca va ? J'ai entendu des cris ? Ah ! Bonjour Selenn, tout va bien ? Au fait, Sirius, je voulais te demander si Severus et Draco étaient bien rentrés à l'impasse du tisseur ? Je m'inquiète pour eux... »

Sourire carnassier.

« Merci Harry ! »

Je me relève rapidement, et manque de m'empêtrer dans ce qui me sert de pied, me rattrape à Harry, le pousse pour mieux me propulser dans le couloir du Terrier. Arrivée devant la cheminée, je saisis une bonne poignée de cette poudre qui leur sert à « transplaner-sans-transplaner » vers n'importe quel lieux, du moment qu'il y a une cheminée pour accueillir le « transplaneur-pas-transplaneur ». Bref, c'est de la poudre de cheminette. Une fois dans l'âtre, je hurle :

« IMPASSE DU TISSEUR »

Et là... Je retourne dans un de mes fix trop violent. C'est un bad trip, un vrai. Ça me tord l'estomac, le retourne, et mon cœur subit les même dommages. Enfin, je pose les pieds dans de la cendre froide. Essoufflée et en sueur, je m'accroupis et tente en vain de reprendre une respiration calme et posée. Alors mon sang reflue enfin vers ma poitrine, un gémissement me parviens... Oups. Je relève lentement la tête et capte une image (non, c'est pas horrible, juste affreusement gênant...) qui dépasse totalement mon imagination, la vôtre et celle de tout être vivant normalement constitué. Draco Malfoy, allongé sur un canapé de velours vert sombre, se cambre le plus possible contre Severus Snape, son ancien professeur et accessoirement parrain. Je crois qu'il ai mal ou que le maître des potions soit entrain de le torturer, quoique... Les bruits qui échappent au couple sont sans équivoque : ils font l'amour.

Re-oups. Le glapissement que j'ai lâché en voyant la scène fait se figer Severus, alors que Draco gémit de frustration en attendant les attentions de son amant. Le plus lentement possible, l'aîné des deux hommes relève la tête. Le regard qu'il me lance alors est plein de promesse... Mais pas très douces. Draco est toujours perdu entre 3° et 7° ciel et ne se rend compte de rien. La voix glacée du potionniste étouffe ses suppliques :

« Vous n'avez pas choisit le meilleur moment pour passer me torturer mademoiselle. Je suis légèrement occupé, si vous permettez... »

Et c'est sans vergogne qu'il replonge dans le cou de son jeune amant. Ce qui n'était pas prévu pour ma part, c'était que je reste coincée parce que pas de poudre de cheminette sur le linteau de Snape... Bon bah, je vais me faire le plus petite possible. Je me tasse le plus possible dans le fond de l'âtre et tente de faire abstractions des bruits qui évoluent de plus en plus vers des cris. Mon cœur se tord à nouveau, mais je ne bouge absolument pas. Mon cœur se tord car j'imagine Liam... Dans les bras de ses si nombreux clients. Mon cœur se tord car se connard est toujours là... Il se tord à m'en rendre malade quand, enfin, Draco atteint sa délivrance. Dans le silence post-coïtal, seuls mes sanglots résonnent. C'est là que Draco réagit.

« Selenn, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Toujours coincé sous son parrain, il a remit son masque de glace en place et a reprit une voix terriblement Malfoyenne.

« Elle est venue me torturer parce que j'ai effacé la mémoire de ses amis... »

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas bouger. Complètement hors du temps, un seul murmure m'échappe :

« Liam...Liam...Liam... »

La porte se fracasse contre le mur en pierre de l'entrée. Sirius passe devant les amants sans les voir et Harry, sur ses talons, leur adresse un regard d'excuse. Alors, encore une fois, l'emprise chaude de ses bras me saisit, me rassure et mes larmes se tarissent. Il me soutient doucement et me sort de la cheminée. Les deux Serpentards ne sont absolument pas gênés par ce qu'il se passe. Ils nous regardent juste passer. Arrivée au niveau d'eux, je lève la tête et les regarde.

« Severus, je te jure, je reviens te torturer. Draco, je suis désolée, je... »

Il me toise. Et c'est tout. Il me toise. Et je me sens ridicule, minuscule et atrocement laide devant ses yeux de glace.

Sirius nous fait transplaner jusqu'au Square. Il me monte dans la chambre. Alors que je m'endors, les larmes reviennent

Je me sens étrangère.

Je suis une étrangère.

Je suis étrangère à ce monde.

Je ne suis pas faite pour lui.

Je n'étais pas faite pour l'autre, le monde normal.

Je n'ai pas ma place ici, ni là-bas.

Où suis-je ?

Où vais-je ?

Qui suis-je ?

* * *

Rasta : Je me sens un peu... Voyeus et sadique avec notre petite Selenn. Je suis désolée Sel' !

Je vous prierais de ne pas lapider l'auteure après l'annonce qui va suivre :

Je suis désolée du retard pris ! La cause étant que je suis incapable de poser une trame pour mes histoire. Je fais au fil du temps, et l'inspiration vient ou pas (des fois elle à des courses à faire...). J'ai beaucoup bloqué sur ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît !


	9. Chapter 9

Opus : Merci beaucoup ! Je poursuis en espérant que rien ne vous déçoit !

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Une prophète.**

« C'est trop dur, j'y arriverais pas.

« Selenn, si tu abandonnes si facilement, tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir découvert notre monde. »

Remus me regardait, doux et attentionné. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et releva doucement mon visage vers le sien.

« Essaie encore une fois. Il faut que tu sentes la magie qui coule en toi. Et surtout, n'hésites pas à la libérer. Laisses-la couler. Lâches prise. Laisses la t'envahir. Ressens et tout se passera bien. »

Très bien. Encore une fois, je fermais les yeux sous les regards de Tonks, Remus, Maugrey et celui, plus insistant que les autres, de Sirius. Je levais lentement les bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment un angle droit parfait avec le reste de mon corps. Les paumes dans l'alignement des poignets, je rentrais en méditation. Tout ce travail pour un simple « alohomora »… Ce sort, si simple, que les sorciers maîtrisaient dès leur plus jeune âge.

Remus avait, au préalable, placé un coffre fermé devant moi et m'avait expliqué les bases de la magie sans baguette. Il m'avait aussi dit à quoi servait la baguette magique. C'était en réalité une sorte de « catalyseur-amplificateur » de la magie présente en chacun. Normalement, un cracmol, avec une baguette, pouvait lancer des sorts simples, alors qu'en temps normal, ils en étaient incapables. Interloquée, je lui avais demandé le pourquoi n'avais-je pas de baguette. Il avait répondu qu'un sorcier non déclaré ne pouvait en avoir une. Mesure renforcée depuis le retour de Voldemort. Non-déclarée et sans Ollivander (fervent défenseur de l'Ordre), je ne pourrais jamais avoir de baguette. Remus avait ensuite insisté sur le fait que, plus je développerai ma magie sans baguette, moins je serai en danger dans ce monde. Aussi avais-je accepté, malgré ma réticence, de suivre les cours accélérés des aurors et des deux maraudeurs. Enfin, « accélérés »… Tout dépendait du point de vue. Depuis trois jours que je m'évertuais à lancer ce sort plus que simple, aucune étincelle n'avait jailli de mes mains.

« Bien, maintenant, entre en transe. »

Je serrai encore un peu mes paupières et visualisais le coffre ouvert. C'est là que je sentis une drôle de chaleur au niveau de mon nombril. Abandonnant la vision de l'objet, je me concentrais sur ce point brûlant en moi. J'eus l'impression de plonger dans les tréfonds de mon corps. Tout était noir. Je me décidais à bouger pour explorer l'« Endroit ». Après un temps qui me sembla incroyablement long, je découvris ce qui ressemblait à une caverne. L'endroit était ouvert mais aussi clos que le ventre d'une mère. Aussi chaud et rassurant. Un unique arbre poussait au centre. Ses racines s'étaient enfoncées dans la pierre lisse du sol sans la fissurer. Un bruit d'eau me parvenait. Je poussait mon esprit un peu plus loin et distinguais enfin une petite source qui coulait derrière le cerisier. Elle le contournait par la droite, mais revenait vers son origine par la gauche de l'arbre. L'eau coulait sans cesse, et bien que le sol soit plat et que son parcours soit une boucle parfaite, ce qui l'aurait, normalement, obligée à stagner, le liquide était très clair.

Je fis un pas de plus dans cette antre intérieure. J'étais étrangement calme et rassurée. Comme si ce lieu ne m'avait jamais été inconnu. C'est donc sûre de moi que je me suis rapprochée de la « rivière-source ». Dedans, je regardais deux petits poissons nager, se tourner autour, avec adoration. Un curieux point lumineux brillait à intervalles régulières sur leur dos. C'était leur seule ressemblance. L'un était noir et un peu plus imposant que l'autre, blanc comme neige. Ils me rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais rien de bien précis. Je me forçais à me souvenir de quoique se soit, qui aurait pu me donner une piste pour comprendre leur signification. J'abandonnais finalement la partie et relevais mes yeux sur l'arbre. Une force étrange me poussait vers lui. Poussant sur mes pieds, je me remis debout et marchais vers lui. Hésitante, je posais ma main sur son écorce. Surprise de sa texture douce, je reculais, effrayée. C'est alors qu'un léger rire s'éleva dans mon dos. Je me retournai vivement, pour découvrir une jeune femme et un homme parfaitement semblables, si ce n'était la couleur de leurs yeux. La première avait les yeux bleus sombres, quand l'autre possédait deux orbes verts.

« Ne soit pas si surprise. Tu es ici dans ton « Toi ». C'est ici que tu te retires quand tu ne vas pas très bien. Et il n'y a que moi et Azel qui pouvons te rejoindre. »

« A…Azel ? »

« Moi. »

Le jeune homme me fixait, souriant gentiment.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La fille éclata d'un rire franc :

« Interdiction de dire quoique ce soit sur nos identités ! Et puis, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Inquiète, je me sentais à nouveau perdue.

« Nous sommes là pour t'aider et te rassurer. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Je me surpris à détailler ces deux êtres. Ils étaient un peu plus jeunes que moi. 16 ans, peut être. La jeune femme portait des cheveux noirs, bien plus court que les siens, à la garçonne. Cependant, je devinais qu'ils bouclaient par les directions paradoxales qu'ils prenaient, alors que les miens étaient raides comme de la corde. Le jeune homme, lui, avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusque sur ses reins. Cette fois ils étaient raides mais aussi sombres que eux de son acolyte. Leurs visages étaient fins, et conservaient encore un petit air enfantin. Vraiment, ils étaient parfaitement identiques. La même beauté ornait leurs traits. L'adolescente détourna mon attention d'eux en sortant une baguette magique de la poche arrière du short qu'elle portait.

« Comme promis, nous allons t'aider. »

Sur ces mots, elle fit apparaître le même coffre que celui que je souhaitais ouvrir dans la « réalité ».

Le dénommé Azel s'approcha. Il vint se placer derrière moi et posa ses mains sur les miennes.

« Ceci devrait te permettre de faire de la magie plus facilement… »

Une décharge unique me parcourut le corps. Je perdis pied et mon « Moi » s'effaça pour laisser place à la clairière où mes amis avaient décidé de m'entraîner. Je chutais sur les fesses. Abasourdie, je sentis une tornade me tomber dessus.

« C'est génial Sel' ! T'as réussi ! »

« A…Ah bon ? »

Tonks se poussa et m'aida à me relever. Devant moi, le coffre gisait, couché sur le côté, son couvercle ouvert, la serrure intacte. Remus et Sirius me regardaient. Le lycan m'adressa un sourire qui disait: « j'étais sûr que tu réussirais. ». Mais ce sont les yeux de l'idiot qui me mirent en joie. Ils arboraient une lueur fière.

Ce fut un véritable électrochoc que cette découverte. J'appris à contrôler des sorts tous simples, mais utiles dans la vie quotidienne. Puis je me remis à stagner. Incapable de lancer le moindre stupéfix…

Malgré mes multiples déceptions, je riais de plus en plus, profitais de la vie, et surtout, ma peau n'était plus tendue sur mes os, je reprenais quelques formes, et mes cheveux, enfin, avaient retrouvé un roux lumineux (bien que je ne batte pas encore les Weasley…).

Un mois et demi après le début des cours pour les uns et les entraînements pour moi, Sirius et moi avions commencé à tisser des liens. Nos débuts chaotiques avaient été longs à s'effacer, mais le 18 septembre, il avait fait un tour sur le chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il était revenu, j'avais franchement crains une nouvelle pouffe. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il était rentré les bras chargés de cadeaux, encore sous son apparence de Maugrey (grâce au polynectar qu'il avait bu pour éviter de ne finir à Azkaban). J'étais assisse à la table de 9 mètres de long, à discuter avec Tonks et Remus du futur bébé, prévu pour début octobre. Tous les trois nous sommes retournés alors que le chien fou lâchait ses paquets sur la table en face de moi. Un silence s'installa, calme. Un silence d'attente. Voyant que Sirius ne réagissait nullement, je lâchais, à peine obligeante :

« C'est quoi ça ? T'as dévalisé Canel et Marionno* pour m'offrir tout ça ? »

« Euh… Je connais pas. »

« Laisses bète. Des magasins moldus. Si c'est pour t'excuser, sache que je n'accepte pas d'être achetée. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, va falloir y aller plus fort et faire autrement. »

Les sourcils froncés (chose rare chez lui) il me fixait. Il marmonna quelque chose d'intraduisible dans sa barbe naissante. Puis plus fort :

« …Pas pour me faire pardonner… En fait, il y a un paquet par année que je n'ai pas passé avec toi. J'ai achetés ces paquets depuis le début des recherches. Il y en a un pour chaque anniversaire raté… Je sais pas si ça va te plaire mais… »

J'étais interloquée, choquée, hallucinée, il venait de me gazer à la bonne foi et la sincérité… Je savourais le bol d'air qui me manquait depuis 30 secondes que mes poumons quémandaient… Et ce sont les yeux ronds comme des assiettes de grand-mère que je saisis le premier paquet. Je défis lentement l'emballage, tirant sur le gros nœud qui le retenait. Le bolduc se dénoua tout seul lorsque je posais mes mains dessus.

« C'est un sortilège spécial… Tu es la seule à pouvoir les défaire… »

Ses attentions me touchaient plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Enfin le papier tomba à mes pieds. Un magnifique ouvrage consacré à la magie la plus simple scintillait entre mes mains.

« Je pensais à tes débuts en tant que sorcière quand je t'ai acheté ce bouquin. »

Mon empressement augmentait au rythme des papiers qui chutaient au sol. Des artefacts, des objets plus rares les uns que les autres, tous magnifiques. Mais, encore aujourd'hui, c'est lorsque j'ai ouvert les deux derniers paquets que j'ai réalisé combien, malgré sa maladresse pour me le montrer, j'avais manqué à Sirius.

L'avant dernier paquet avait une curieuse forme ovale. Mon empressement retomba, et j'effleurai d'abord le papier brillant sur lequel se déplaçaient des ondes marines. Les reflets turquoise s'imprimaient sur les visages autour de moi, comme dans une piscine. Je me suis décidée à dénouer les liens qui emprisonnaient l'eau. Je me suis alors retrouvée avec un écrin entre les doigts. Argenté, une lune plus claire était gravée en son centre. Doucement, j'ai soulevé le couvercle. Au beau milieu d'un tissu vert jade, à mi-chemin entre le velours et la soie (indéfinissable), se trouvait un magnifique pendentif. En or blanc le plus pur il représentait un chien, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, entrain de soutenir une étoile à sept branches. Le tout était cerclé par un ensemble de petits diamants.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est ce qu'il me reste de la famille Black. Le chien est sur notre écusson et l'étoile… Et bien, tous les descendants Black portent un nom d'étoile… Alors voilà. Pas que je soit particulièrement attaché à ma famille, mais je ne veux pas que les traditions se perdent de trop non plus… »

Hésitante, je finis par lever les yeux sur le visage du maraudeur.

« Et… Quelle est la tradition liée à ce pendentif ? Que veut-il dire ? »

Sa réaction fut gênée et sa réponse se fit attendre.

« Et bien… C'est, d'habitude, une demande en mariage, de la part du dernier descendant Black envers celle qui devra porter ces enfants. »

Malgré la rougeur qui avait pris place sur ses joues durant sa tirade, il n'avait pas lâché mon regard. Estomaquée, j'ai à nouveau regardé le collier. Puis, j'ai murmuré :

« C'est un peu… Rapide… Je ne te dis pas non mais… Je… »

Il réagit très rapidement :

« Oh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin, si mais… Je veux dire, ce pendentif, je ne te l'offre pas pour t'épouser, je… Te l'offre pour… Comme ça. J'avais juste l'impression de devoir le faire… J'ai l'impression, de retrouver mes dix-sept ans, oh par les chemises sales de Merlin… »

« Gracieux, Siri… »

Il m'offrit un regard étonné.

« Bah ! Entre la drôle de tournures de notre relation, on peu bien se permettre se genre de chose. Mais je ne suis pas prête de rejouer à la mariée ! Je dis juste ça comme ça. Alors, appelles-moi Sel', comme tu le faisais. »

Il m'offrit un grand sourire, puis laissa aller ce rire si caractéristique, proche de l'aboiement. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue depuis mon arrivée, et la tension qui pesait depuis le début de l'entraînement s'envola. Sirius était vraiment étonnant et charismatique. Reportant mon attention sur le dernier présent, celui de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Cette fois-ci, le papier était d'un gris clair mat sur lequel serpentaient des arabesques noires brillantes. A nouveau, le papier tomba au sol sans que je n'aie rien à faire. Et dedans, une petite boîte, toute simple, mais étrangement… Attirante. Elle était ouvragée, et des inscriptions se déroulaient au fur et à mesure que je les lisais. Elles parlaient d'un artefact ancien et oublié. Intriguée (comme avec les précédents cadeaux), Je finis par ouvrir. Dans le petit coffret, une… Flaque, parfaitement ronde, elle avait une couleur lunaire indéfinie. Le masque d'une mère-poule sur le visage, Sirius me dit :

« Elle t'aidera à trouver ta voie. »

« Ma voie ? »

« Tes pouvoirs, leurs origines, leurs types… On l'appelle aussi la Pierre Prophète. Elle sert à créer les prophéties. »

Passionnée par les explications du brun, je ne fis pas attention au « liquide-solide » qui se trémoussait dans sa boîte. Et, sans que je n'aie rien demandé, la jeune femme que j'avais aperçue dans mon « Moi », apparue. Toute en cette matière étrange, elle paraissait encore plus irréelle. Sa voix suave et mélodieuse s'éleva :

_« Aider le garçon d'or te montreras ta voie._

_Pour cela, échapper au passé tu devras._

_Une magie d'instinct te guidera,_

_Et, du royaume animal, la reine tu seras._

_Seule parmi les tiens à pouvoir les comprendre,_

_Les animaux te suivront._

_Soit leur guide, sage et raisonnable,_

_Fais les bons choix, _

_Et récompense tu auras._

_Soit tyran sans âme,_

_Guidée par tes envies les plus vils_

_Et ton nom disparaîtra… »_

Tout était figé dans la pièce. Seule Remus avait pensé à écrire la prophétie. Sa plume griffait encore le papier quand je repris contenance dans le monde réel.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris… »


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous de me suivre et voilà la suite :

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Allô Maman ? Ici Bébé.**

Avec la satané manie que nous avions, Sirius et moi, de nous fiche dans des situations impossible, Remus et Tonks avaient quelque peu négligé la grossesse de cette dernière. Heureusement, celle-ci se rappela à leur bon souvenir.

Depuis mes débuts chaotiques en tant que sorcière, ils avaient décidé de venir habiter au Terrier pour le temps de l'entraînement. La chambre des jumeaux, avec leurs deux lits simples (qui collés en faisaient un double), s'était chargée de les accueillir. La chambre était juste en face de la mienne et, le soir, Remus retrouvait Siri et moi je rejoignais Tonks. Les potins de la maison allait bon train, et nos imaginations inventaient bien souvent des faits impossibles en réalité (était-ce bien McGonagall que Maugrey rejoignait discrètement tous les soirs ?)... Et puis, de fil en aiguille, Tonks m'avait raconté plus en détail son histoire et celle de Lupin.

Vous devez le savoir mais, à cause de sa « condition », Remus refusait toute approche plus qu'amicale, que ce soit d'homme ou de femme. Et ce, depuis qu'il avait tué Cassiopée Black. Remus avait alors 16 ans et il évitait Poudlard et ses amis lorsque les crises approchaient. Il vidait les lieux deux jours avant ses transformations et ne revenait qu'une semaine après, au mieux. Malheureusement, cette année-là, Remus avait cédé aux avances plus que plaisantes, de la jeune cousine de Sirius. Ils étaient amoureux et même les deux sœurs de Cassie n'interféraient pas dans leur histoire. Bellatrix et Narcissa s'étaient faite une raison. Et puis de toute façon, l'une était bien trop occupée par ses achats et l'argent de son mari et l'autre par son maître, pour avoir le temps d'y redire quoique ce soit. Ainsi, Remus et Cassiopée entretenait une petite routine dans Poudlard, entre leurs cours, leur histoire et les... Désagréments qui touchaient Remus. Ce mois-là était un mois comme un autre et Remus était partit le cœur « léger », sachant que Cassiopée l'accueillerait à nouveau d'ici peu. Malgré son appartenance à serpentard, Cassiopée connaissait Remus et savait, sentait que, au moins une fois, elle se devait d'assister à sa transformation. Mais elle était arrivée alors que la métamorphose venait de s'achever. Et Remus était encore perdu dans ses sensations de loup. Et malgré les appels désespérés de Cassie, il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait devant lui de la viande, une victime. Et sa soif de sang devait être assouvie. La jeune femme était déjà au bord du Styx quand Remus avait repris contenance et forme humaine. Elle l'avait seulement fixé et lui avait regardé le voile morbide se poser sur ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais avait décrété que sa scolarité s'arrêterait là. Sirius et James avaient tout fait pour le détourner de son projet, mais, plutôt que de risquer un nouveau mort, Remus avait préféré l'isolation et la méditation tibétaine...

Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor le rappel auprès de lui. Le gryffon au fond de lui souhaitait tester ses capacités physiques et émotionnelles. Bien que la potion de Severus l'ai bien aidé à se contrôler, il était fier de lui. Cassiopée hantait toujours son cœur lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tonks. Sirius commençait à désespérer de trouver une compagne digne de ce nom à son ami lorsque sa petite cousine avait jailli comme un clown hors de sa boîte. Il avait tout fait pour les rapprocher, ses essais se soldant sans surprise par échecs et/ou regards noirs des concernés. Heureusement, un soir, Tonton Voldy avait eu le bonne idée de convoquer d'urgence Severus et ses copains pour fêter Satan en famille. Le potionniste n'avait pas eu le temps de déposer les Tue-Loup au square, obligeant Remus à s'isoler dans la cabane hurlante. Tonks,en bonne petite gryffondor insupportable, pris la (bonne) décision et s'en alla fièrement au refuge de Remus-attention-pas-content-je-mord. Elle s'était dit qu'un peu de soutient, même à distance, ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Son courage, ce soir-là, s'arma de chance,et elle arriva au moment même de la transformation. Or, il s'agit des seuls moments, dans la vie des loups, où les gens les plus proche de leur entourage peuvent les approcher. Dans toute son ignorance, Tonks sauva sa vie et celle de Remus. Quand elle était arrivée, Remus se tordait de douleur au sol et, sans réfléchir, elle s'était jeté sur lui, le secouant dans tous les sens pour le faire régir à sa présence. Elle avait finalement opté pour une ou deux baffes et l'état de Lunard s'était un peu amélioré suite à ce traitement.

Il s'était un peu calmé, avait eu le temps de lui dire « fuis ! » et était reparti dans sa danse de Sabbat. Mais elle était restée, jusqu'au bout, utilisant un protego lorsque la situation devenait vraiment intenable. Au matin, épuisé,Remus s'était effondré. Et Tonks avait été là pour le rattraper. Pour la première fois dans sa vie de lycan, il ne mordait pas la poussière. Alors, il s'abandonna totalement aux bras de Tonks. Il ne l'avait pas tuée, elle était là,à ses côtés, elle l'avait aidé. Elle l'aimait, et bien que Cassiopée soit encore là, il ne voulait pas décevoir cette femme qui l'avait sauvé. Alors oui, il essaierai...

Et aujourd'hui elle était enceinte. L'angoisse de Remus avait été palpable en apprenant qu'un enfant... Que son enfant, poussait dans le ventre de Tonks. Il craignait que ce soit un Loup-garou qui se développe dans la poche maternelle. Il avait alors demandé si ses doutes étaient réalisables, à Severus et Fol œil. Ils ne lui avaient pas menti. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient donné la même réponse : les gênes de Lycan sont assez puissant pour agir sur un homme adulte, en pleine forme. Alors sur un embryon... La probabilité qu'un petit louveteau naisse de cette union était très élevée. Encore une fois, Remus tenta l'isolement. Malheureusement pour sa fuite, Tonks cours plus vite que son ombre et lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, je crois qu'il s'est pris le plus gros soufflet de sa vie...

Seule dans mon lit, je souriais à l'évocation de leur histoire. Tonks était vraiment admirable, mon modèle. C'était un peu exagéré sans doute, mais elle était la sœur et l'amie que j'avais cherché. Et je savais que pour Remus elle était l'amante et la mère qu'il avait trouvé. Je me surpris à me moquer de ces sentiments ridicules exprimés à voix haute. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà, lorsque j'entendis un cri de surprise. Je me redressais dans mon lit lorsqu'un Remus paniqué vint dans ma chambre (je dormais en pyjama depuis l'incident avec Sirius...).

« Selenn ! Elle à perdu les os ! C'est trop tôt ! Selenn ! »

« … Euh... Oui, non, mais t'inquiètes pas Rem' ! C'est normal, elle entamait son neuvième mois, c'est pas parfait mais c'est pas un préma non plus ! Bon réfléchissons, ça en est où, exactement? »

« Euh.. TONKS T'EN EST OU ? »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains devant ce Remus paniqué et un peu (juste un peu ) idiot... Et le ridicule augmenta encore lorsque j'entendis Tonks dire :

« J'AI PERDU LES EAUX MON COEUR ! MAIS JE PEUX PAS TE DIRE SI ON VOIT LA TËTE OU PAS. JE SENS JUSTE QUE LE TRAVAIL COMMENCE... AAAAAAAAHHH …. VRAIMENT MAINTENANT ! »

« Oh, mon Dieu... »

Consternation totale devant ces deux gryffondors, blindés à souhait par des années de conformisme dans leur maison... Je me précipitais dans la chambre des deux époux. Tonks, les sourcils froncés, observait son ventre qui bougeait à un rythme régulier. En sueur, elle ne laissait rien paraître de son inquiétude (enfin un peu de bon sens...), mais vu la fixette qu'elle faisait sur ses jambes et sur les eaux qui s'en écoulaient encore, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne prenait pas tout ça à la légère. Je reportais mon attention sur son ventre. Les mouvements qui l'animaient étaient anormaux et tout à fait désordonnés. Ils donnaient l'impression que sa peau allait se déchirer à tout moment. Cette scène était surréaliste. Malheureusement, je revins à la réalité lorsque Tonks poussa son premier hurlement de douleur. C'était horrible et Remus paniquait à la porte. Je me tournais vers lui pour lâcher :

« Toi, le futur papa, tu vas chercher des serviettes et de l'eau chaude et après, fiuut ! Exit rapidos, je te veux pas dans mes pattes ! »

Mimant un sifflement, j'assistais à son départ catastrophé vers la cuisine. En deux temps trois mouvements, j'écartais les draps qui recouvraient la mère en travail, et retint un vomissement à cette vision. Alors oui, donner la vie c'est magnifique, un don de Dieu et tout. Mais comment ça se fait euh... Bof. En plus, les cris de mon amie me glaçaient le sang, et malgré tout mon courage, la panique montait. Remus revint enfin (j'avais cru que la cuisine était partie en Afrique...).

« J'ai prévenu Severus, il arrive avec Draco... Tiens. »

Il déposa les serviettes et l'eau au pied du lit et pris place près de sa compagne il lui saisit la main et retint un gémissement de douleur et sentant la poigne de l'accouchée autour de ses doigts. Les femmes sont étonnement fortes dès qu'il s'agit de leurs enfants/familles... J'ai même été étonnée que sa main ne se brise pas... Je m'activais alors autour du couple. Je commençais par essuyer la sueur de Tonks. Les serviettes humides lui firent du bien et son visage se détendit, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre contraction ne se fasse sentir. Je l'encourageais, doucement, le plus calmement possible. Placée entre ses jambes, je voyais une petite boule ronde qui pointait le bout de son nez. De petits cheveux collés de sang et de placenta. Une joie indicible me saisit au ventre :

« Je le vois ! Je le vois ! Il est là. Le bébé ! »

Remus leva son visage vers moi. Un immense sourire naquit sur son visage et des larmes de joie dévalèrent ses joues. Malgré tout, une lueur d'inquiétude continuait de briller dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Merci Selenn. »

Je ne répondis rien. Le travail n'était pas terminé et la petite vie ne respirait pas encore. Tonks semblait souffrir énormément. Et je veux bien comprendre qu'un accouchement n'est pas très agréable, Tonks était dans un état tel qu'elle ne poussait plus. Je l'exhortais à continuer lorsque Severus et Draco jaillirent dans la pièce. Je me relevais immédiatement, laissant champ libre au potionniste. Le plus rapidement possible, il me remplaça, fit ingurgiter plusieurs potions à la jeune femme alitée. Draco était à mes côtés, il semblait distant, mais je sentis en lui une envie d'aider, une impatience de voir ce petit être. Et, quelque part aussi, une joie intense d'assister à un si beau moment... Un peu curieuse, je tentais la légilimencie pour comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il me jeta un regard froid que je soutint en continuant mon investigation. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire étrange (propre aux Malfoy), et dressa un mur autour de toute ses pensées et de tous ses sentiments sauf un... Étonnée, j'identifiais le regret. Il me fit un léger signe de la tête. Et voyant que la mère et l'enfant étaient entourés par un presque médicomage compétent et leur époux et père, je décidai de le suivre. Il me mena simplement dans le hall où tous les occupants étaient réunis. Enfin tous... Les parents Weasley et Sirius uniquement, la rentrée étant passée. Sous leurs regards interloquée, il m'entraîna dans le jardin. Je leur adressai un sourire d'excuse et fis signe à Sirius de ne pas s'inquiéter et de ne pas nous suivre. Une fois dehors il me lâcha mais continua à avancer. Je fus bien obligée de le suivre et je me laissais entraîner dans la forêt toute proche. Sous le couvert des arbres, il s'arrêta enfin.

« Aussi téméraire que Potter hein ? »

Son ton quelque peu moqueur me fit sourire.

« Faut croire. J'ai tout de même osé troubler ton esprit, héhé ! »

« Bah... »

Il était pensif et je fus troublée qu'il ne soit pas plus touché que ça par mon comportement. Il lut dans mes pensées (après tout, son amant s'appelle Snape...) et sourit.

« Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'en parler. »

Bien sûr, aussi mâture soit-il, cela ne me troubla pas plus que ça que Draco s'interroge suite à cet accouchement.

« Parler de quoi ? »

Plus vite il rentrerait dans le vif du sujet et moins je le prendrais en pitié, plus il en serait soulagé.

« Merci, Potter. En fait... Je ne sais pas si Severus aurait souhaité une famille, mais je crois qu'il y a pensé quand il a rencontré ta mère pour mieux se séparer de l'idée quand il a crût devenir vieux gars... »

« Tsss, ça s'était sans compté sur ton intervention apparemment. »

« Merci du commentaire, et effectivement je ne doute pas que Severus soit l'homme le plus comblé sexuellement sur cette Terre... »

Sourires de connivence.

« Bref, toujours est-il que tu a débarqué dans nos vie, comblant Sirius. Remus et Tonks attendent... Enfin attendaient un enfant... Je crois que Severus voit ses amis obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaite, petit à petit. Et il voit ses anciens souhait devenir réalité pour eux mais qui s'éloignent de lui... A cause de moi. »

« Draco... »

Je me mis à marcher lentement dans la forêt, lui sur mes pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord avec ce que tu dis et qui te présente comme un simple vide-bourse pour Severus. Je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment, bien qu'il n'ai pas une tête à le dire tous les quatre matins... Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait osé te toucher, toi, son filleul, si il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose. Et si il n'avait pas voulu sauver ce sentiment... Certes tu ne pourras jamais lui donner un enfant, mais vous aurez bien d'autre moyen pour en avoir un. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans Draco. Réfléchis et vis au jour le jour, en le soutenant dans les épreuves qu'il traversera. Il te rendra la pareille, et puis, tu pourras réfléchir au problème de paternité... Avec lui. A vrai dire,je l'imagine mal père, mais je suis sûre qu'il serait aimant et attentionné tout en conservant une éducation tout à fait saine et strict avec sa progéniture. »

Mon discours l'avait apparemment calmé. Ses traits s'étaient détendus et son regard murmurait le « merci » qui ne passerait pas ses lèvres.

Nous sommes finalement rentrés. Sirius fumait sur le pas de la porte, souriant et enthousiaste. Il me cueillit dans ses bras et dit, tout contre mon oreille :

« Elle est née... Elle est née... Il est papa... »

Nos larmes coulèrent à l'unisson et un long frisson nous parcouru. Je ne vis pas Draco rentrer à l'intérieur, un triste sourire sur ses lèvres. Celles de mon chien fou avaient déjà toute mon attention. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, les joues rosies et les lèvres rouges, le goût salée de la joie restait sur nos langues. Remus apparut, dans un état pire que le notre, un paquet de langes dans les bras. Je m'aperçus bientôt que le paquet en question bougeait doucement.

« Elle s'appelle Cassie. »


	11. Chapter 11

Merci Opus, et pour ta gouverne, la fic se teinte à nouveau de drama ici ! ^^ en espérant retrouver l'exact teinte sombre que j'utilisais au début ^^

Bisouxxx !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un passé qui court vite !**

La naissance de l'adorable Cassie s'était teintée d'un voile de tristesse lorsque nous avions pris connaissance de l'état de Tonks. Ses tissus avaient été déchirés par le sort d'extraction que Severus avait été obligé de lancer pour l'aider à accoucher. Elle ne s'asseyait même plus. La petite était née le 4 octobre, et, quand ses cris avaient résonné, Tonks, soulagée, s'était écroulée d'épuisement et de soulagement. Elle l'avait laissée au bons soins de Remus et Severus. Son père lui avait donné son premier bain et lui avait enfilé sa première couche, son premier body, son premier pyjama.

Largement emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle gazouillait tranquillement sous mon regard de poule couveuse. Une petite boucle magenta retomba devant ses yeux d'ambres. Je passais toute mes journées auprès d'elle depuis cette nuit-là. Tonks allongée et épuisée, mes entraînements s'étaient arrêtés nets. Bien que mes séances quotidiennes me manques, ce n'était pas ce qui me gênait le plus. Non, ce qui me rendait vraiment triste, c'était de voir leur couple s'étioler. Malgré leur amour inconditionnel l'un pour l'autre, l'épreuve semblait avoir été trop dure à surmonter.

Et Remus ne cessait de sombrer depuis que la sentence était tombé, hier. La petite était une loupiote. Une minuscule louve. Notre potionniste national avait précisé que les gênes _Lupus_ pouvaient se manifester n'importe comment. Dans le cas de Cassie, les gênes avaient pris une forme... Étrange. Et rare. La petite arborait fièrement deux oreilles au duvet violine, et une petite queue de chien de la même couleur. J'en connais certaines qui se seraient exclamé « So cute ! » ou « Kawaii ! », mais cette différence physique la condamnait. Trop louve pour vivre parmi les sorciers et pas assez pour être avec les loups...

Cet avenir incertain, Remus s'en sentait coupable. Il ne partait pas pour prendre ses responsabilités, mais il rêvait de partir pour « ne pas pourrir plus les espoirs de vie heureuse de Tonks. » (dixit lui). Sirius et moi tentions de le raisonner, de lui dire que Tonks ne voyait pas une vie heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui... Mais nos efforts étaient vains et, de mon côté, je me décourageais très vite. En forcené qu'il était, il insistait toujours plus et l'argument qui convainc réellement Lunard fût :

« Remus. Déjà, ce sera pas facile pour ta petite vu son physique. Si en plus elle perd le repères de ses origines, et qu'elle ne les arbore pas avec fierté... Oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Avec fierté, car oui, son père sera sa fierté ! Et ses origines avec ! Parce que TU es son père, mon ami, parce que c'est toi, elle n'aura jamais honte. Alors restes, au moins pour elle. Au moins pour lui dire d'où elle vient. »

Mais bien qu'il ait pris la décision de ne pas s'envoler pour Acapulco, Remus ruminait toute la journée et Tonks, déjà mal en point physiquement, le supportait très mal moralement. Elle voyait l'homme avec qui elle voulait partager (partageait) sa vie se détruire pour des broutilles. Sa fille était la plus belle du monde et ses petites oreilles poilues qui s'agitaient dans un sens ou dans l'autre en fonction de son humeur la rendaient adorable.

Quant à moi... Je supportais de plus ne plus mal l'ambiance qui régnait au Terrier. Mon équilibre précaire menaçait de se rompre à tout instant et Sirius le ressentit très clairement.

Entre nous, les choses s'arrangeaient à leur rythme. Nos liens... Mentaux se renforçaient bien plus vite que nos liens physiques. Nous ne dormions pas dans la même chambre mais nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à partager des souvenirs plus ou moins idiots. Nous nous rapprochions peu à peu. Nous apprenions à nous apprivoiser, doucement. Et Sirius prenait soin de moi. Nos baisers restaient platoniques mais quotidiens. Jamais il n'allait plus loin. Nos débuts désastreux devaient y être pour quelque chose... Mais il prenait soin de moi comme on prend soin d'un petit animal effrayé. N'osant pas trop approcher d'abord et puis de plus en plus. Je n'attendais plus que la caresse finale. Celle qui me lierait à jamais à lui...

Je poussais un soupir bruyant dans mon lit. L'ennui et la pensée d'être ridicule sûrement. Alors qu'un deuxième soupir, bien plus bruyant que le premier, menaçait d'ouvrir ma bouche, la porte claqua contre le mur de ma chambre.

« Selenn ! Tout le monde dehors, je t'emmène à Londres. »

Le temps que le message parviennent au cerveau et ma mâchoire était déjà à terre. Mais une fois arrivé, il n'en sortit pas. Je m'assurais d'avoir compris chaque mot puis sortais du lit comme un diable. La salle de bain eu à peine le temps de me voir passer tellement je fus rapide. En deux temps, trois mouvements, l'affaire était bouclée et j'avais rejoins l'entrée du Terrier. Sirius patientait en bas avec Molly et Arthur. La doyenne du logis se jeta à mon cou, un énorme paquet dans les mains.

« Tiens, ma petite Selenn ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sorte enfin ! Normalement c'est un cadeau que je fais à noël aux enfants, mais je l'ai avancé un peu pour toi. »

Alors là, j'ai crains le pire... Les enfants Weasley m'avaient tellement parlé des cadeaux-catastrophes de leur mère... Et là, sous mes yeux, un hideux pull rouge orné d'un « S » vert, était étalé dans mes mains. La teinte principale jurait affreusement avec mes yeux, et c'est gênée que j'acceptais le présent, qui me servirait sans doute de pyjama pour l'hiver, ou de tenue pour le dégnommage du jardin. Molly continua sur sa lancée :

« Je sais qu'il te plaît, hien ? Qu'il te plaît ? Ah ! J'en étais sûre. Bon, tu le porteras à noël ! Et vu comme il te plaît je vais te faire les accessoires pour aller avec ! Mais je ne veux pas vous retarder plus ! Sirius, dépêches-toi dont de partir avec ta chérie ! Alala, il faut toujours vous surveiller hein ? Ne faites n'importe quoi surtout ! Aller ! Au revoir ! »

La porte se referma sur ce moulin à paroles. Nous eûmes un moment de silence avec Sirius, mais, dès que nos regards se croisèrent, le fou rire s'envola vers d'autres cieux. Enfin calmés, il me pris doucement la main, et m'entraîna comme un enfant vers le portoloin londonien qui pestait contre le retard qu'avait toujours les clients... C'était bien le premier portoloin que je voyais, et surtout, le premier qui parlait ! Nous sommes arrivés à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse, comme deux fleurs. Nous avions pris du polynectar pour Siri. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un sorcier croisé au hasard d'une rue. Un peu plus grand que d'habitude, les cheveux éclaircis, ses yeux avaient opté pour une teintes plus marron/caramel que leur bleu/violet habituel. Sa peau était toute pâle. Tous ces changements me troublaient... Cependant, le tatouage magique qui évoluait sur sa peau n'était pas pour me déplaire... La petite salamandre apparaissait parfois sur son bras nu et me tirait la langue. De mon côté, les aurors de l'Ordre avaient longuement discuté de l'utilité de me faire boire du polynectar et ils ont estimé que, comme personne me connaissait dans ce monde, la potion ne servirait à rien. Ainsi, je me baladait, tranquille, main dans la main avec lui. Les boutiques magiques étaient chatoyantes et incroyablement attirantes. Je souhaitais absolument rentrer quelque part, et Sirius m'entraîna vers un petit magasin qui affichait :

_**Ailiers & Rampants, Bienvenue chez Armand ! **_

_**Animaux en tous genres,**_

_**Ils n'attendent que vos bon soins !**_

« Toi... Tu tiens compte de cette prophétie... »

Il me jeta un regard d'excuse. Et je le suivait en levant les yeux au ciel. Le petit dragon qui servait de sonnette s'envola et jeta de petites flammèches vers son patron. Celui-ci se tourna vers nous avec un grand sourire et nous demanda immédiatement ce que nous souhaitions. Sirius exposa ce que j'étais sensée demander : l'animal qui me correspondait sur-mesure. L'homme, entre-deux âges et tous sourires, s'approcha de moi, me jaugea, et s'en retourna vers son arrière boutique. Lorsqu'il revint, il me présenta une espèce de jeu de tarot, sur lequel figurait des animaux du monde entier et magique. J'étais fascinée. J'approchais ma main lorsqu'une carte s'illumina. J'entendis le vendeur murmurer :

« Réaction très rapide... »

Instinctivement, je me tendis toute entière vers la carte, la saisis et la retourna. Dessus, un magnifique serpent noir et fin s'enroulait autour d'une pierre opaline. Un motif argenté ornait son front étroit et sa face triangulaire mais gracieuse m'hypnotisait. Ses grands yeux verts étaient rusés et malicieux, mais aux fonds d'eux brillaient une infinie tendresse.

« Mademoiselle, vous venez de vous lier avec _l'opalis argentium meta_. Toutes mes félicitations. »

La nomination de mon serpent roulait sur mes lèvres, dans ma gorge :

« _Opalis... Argentum... Meta _»

Au moment même où les mots s'échappaient de mes lèvres, le serpent sur la carte s'agita, l'opale s'illumina et les deux fusionnèrent. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le même serpent ce tenait sur mes épaules, l'opale incrustée dans son crâne. Alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait malicieusement, l'animal se jeta sur mon bras, s'enroula autour de lui et pénétra ma peau. J'avais sa tête sur mon épaule et sa queue qui s'enroulait autour de mon majeur.

« Et bien ! Voilà une sorcière exceptionnelle. Il est déjà rare que _l'opalis_ se lie avec qui que ce soit, mais qu'il fusionne complètement! En fait... Il n'y à qu'un sorcier qui aurait réussi à apprivoiser totalement ce serpent... Et sa marque et devenu plus connu que tout... »

Sirius était figé, et je réagis instantanément, me figeant aussi. Je commençais à trembler quand il balança une liasse d'argent sorcier au vendeur et me traîna hors du magasin.

« Sirius, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« C'est compliqué. On t'expliquera tout ce soir, au QG. Pour l'instant, on continue. Après tout la journée ne fais que commencer ! »

Son sourire forcé m'indiqua que la journée commençait. Mais mal. Bien que j'ai senti que cette découverte avait gâché notre sortie, sa main dans la mienne me redonna bien vite le sourire. Nous fîmes le tour intégral du chemin de traverse, et Madame Guipiure se fit un plaisir de me faire plusieurs tenues sorcières dignes de ce nom. Évidemment les ascendances Sang-Pur de Sirius lui conféraient un minimum de savoir sur quelles tenues me seraient indispensables, pour quoi et en quelles matières. Je fus étonnée qu'il y soit resté attaché.

Quand je lui posai la question il m'expliqua qu'il n'était certes pas pour Voldemort et ses opinions, cependant, il était fier de sa culture Sang-Pur, et aurait trouvé merveilleux que les rites ancestraux et les coutumes soient enseignées aux jeunes sorciers qui le souhaitaient. Il m'expliqua aussi que la sorcellerie ancienne était bien plus puissante que la sorcellerie moderne, car elle se basait sur notre magie profonde, et non sur celle canalisée par la baguette. C'était la sorcellerie dont parlait les moldus, celle qui faisait rêver, celle de Merlin. Et Siri aurait adoré que de jeunes de tous horizons en profitent. Je le regardais, et le soleil de l'après-midi qui jouait dans ses cheveux leurs donnait des reflets bleutés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ses yeux. Son profil droit et franc me fit rougir et je détournais les yeux. Soudain une idée jaillit dans mon esprit :

« Sir' ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais que je te fasses visiter le Londres moldu ? Le Londres que je connais ? Enfin, je sais qu'il ne t'est pas inconnu, mais que penserais-tu de le découvrir... A ma façon ? »

Je savais bien que mes yeux de gamine le convaincraient. Et la joie qui m'envahit était telle lorsqu'il répondit « D'accord. », que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme une enfant.

Alors que nous abordions Buckingham Palace et ses alentours, Sir' se tourna vers moi et me demanda une faveur. Sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences, je lui répondis que oui. Sauf que la faveur que je devais maintenant lui accorder, c'était de l'emmener là où j'avais vécu mes années d'ado. Près de Brick Lane. Bien que réticente, je cédais et l'emmenai dans mon ancien environnement. Il était déjà tard, et quelques putains nous accostèrent. Chaque fois, mon regard noir les dissuadait de se taper le plus beau mec (non gay) qu'elles voyaient depuis leur début. Ces proies là étant les plus rares, on se les arrachait. Et j'en savais quelque chose.

Nous nous étions finalement décidés à nous poser dans un parc, lorsque Sirius me proposa d'aller chercher quelques trucs à manger. Je lui répliquais que je connaissais mieux le quartier que lui, que j'y allais, que je revenais et basta. Il insista un peu mais quand je lui dis qu'il risquait plus de se faire violer quelque chose, le long frisson qui parcourut son dos me donna le signal du départ. Morte de rire, je m'éloignais pour rejoindre un resto indien qui faisait l'angle de la rue, en face le parc.

Je ne voyais plus Sirius qui était sous les arbres, mais ne m'inquiétais pas d'avoir perdu le contact visuel. Je pénétrais dans le bouiboui et en ressortais cinq minutes après. Si j'étais ressortie plus tôt, ou plus tard, sans doute n'aurais-je jamais recroisé Edwin Erlath. Mon maquereau. Avec, pendant à son bras, Liam. Je me figeai sur place alors qu'un sourire mesquin étirait les lèvres de mon ancien patron.

« Tiens tiens Selenn, comme on se retrouve. Tu sais, Liam et moi on commençait à s'inquiéter. Partir sans prévenir, pfiut ! Comme le vent. Ce n'est pas franchement gentil ça, ma chérie. »

Liam était partit dans le plus grand live de sa vie et ne réagissait pas. Complétement pété, les yeux explosés et noirs, d'une maigreur affolante, il n'était plus que l'ombre du Liam que je connaissais (qui avait sans doute été l'ombre du Liam d'avant la drogue). Me sortant de ma contemplation mais pas de ma stupeur, Edwin repris la parole :

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelque chose, ma puce. Tu as une dette n'est ce pas ? En plus, Lady n'était pas très contente de te voir partir si vite, sans payer tes dernières prises... »

Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'avais pas laissé de dettes derrière moi, j'en étais sûr.

Devant mon air outré, Edwin étira encore son sourire :

« Allons Selenn... Tu me rapportais bien trop pour que je ne te laisse filer. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus, et crois-moi que tu vas payer l'impertinence dont tu as fais preuve. Et je suis soutenu par Lady, ne l'oublie pas. »

Il claqua des doigts et je ne pus que lâcher le plat tout prêt et amorcer un cri que ses gorilles se jetaient sur moi, seringue en main.

Je ne sentis que la piqûre avant de sombrer.

Et lentement, le curry se répandit sur le sol, refroidissant sans vergogne.


	12. Chapter 12

Opus : Je suis inhumaine. Qui plus est, je viens de mettre une semaine à poster, c'est une honte...

Lapidez-moi, je suis une auteure horribleuh !

Ps : Je suis inhumaine et vicieuse, alors attention... =3

**/!\ Ici j'innove! (j'ai pas eu le choix lol, à cause de Selenn et de ses choix...)**

**Chapitre 11 : Promesses...**

Ma tête à vu passer un mammouth, un tigre à dents de sabre, et un paresseux. Peut être même un écureuil préhistorique, sa femme, deux opossums, une noisette et un autre mammouth. Avec son petit.

Bref, si c'était pas clair, c'était plus une gueule de bois que j'avais, c'était un bombardement aérien dans le crâne.

Mes paupières refusaient de ne laisser passer n'aurait-ce été qu'un rayon de lumière et mes lèvres étaient tellement difficiles à ouvrir... La douleur qui me parcourait le corps en sourdine rejaillit prestement lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche. _Simplement_, ouvrir la bouche. Je réussi tout de même à gémir.

« Notre petite putain se réveille ? »

Mes yeux suivirent mes lèvres et daignèrent me renseigner sur l'endroit où j'étais, dans quelle position (et je me doutais que je n'avais pas l'avantage...). En effet, je me trouvais dans une salle aseptisée, dénuée de charme, blanche; neutre et atrocement violente pour mes pauvres pupilles. Une lampe digne des plus grand commissariats me brûlait les joues et je ne distinguais qu'une silhouette noire en face de moi. Je geins à nouveau, pestant contre l'idiot ayant découvert l'électricité et l'autre imbécile qui l'avait utilisée pour les lampes.

A mon gémissement un « Hum... » dubitatif répondit. La silhouette noire entra en mouvement et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

« Il n'est pas prudent de gémir dans ta position, Selenn. Surtout en présence des grands pontes de la mafia... »

Hein ? « Pontes »? « Mafia »? « Gémir » ? « Position » ? Soudain, mes yeux furent soulagés, et je pus enfin juger de ma « position » - qui me semblait plus que précaire. J'étais installée, nue, au centre d'une pièce, les bras et les jambes attachés à une chaise. Tout autour de moi, de petits groupes d'hommes discutaient comme si de rien n'était. Mais, finalement, le silence se fit. J'étais estomaquée. Toutes les personnes présentes portaient des costumes hors de prix, griffés, et toutes me fixaient avec des airs de renards devant une poule. Brr. Je me tournais vers celui que j'identifiais comme étant Edwin. Je suppose que mon air d'amazone bouffeuse d'homme l'a convaincu de me donner quelques information sur le « où », le « comment » et le « pourquoi » de ma présence.

« Ma chérie, quand on va voir Lady, pour lui demander un job, on assume toutes les conséquences. En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas parce que tu te tapais tes clients dans des hôtels pas toujours classes, que ceux qui t'amenaient dans leurs appart' de Xm², étais forcément de gentils monsieurs. »

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent. Frisson.

« Et il se trouve qu'un de tes clients était cet homme, là-bas. Or tu as devant toi Mister Ferdith. Il est informateur pour la Mafia. Tu lui plaisait beaucoup, et vu ce qu'il m'a offert pour que je te retrouve, tu pense que j'ai tout fait pour répondre à ses attentes. »

Un murmure m'échappa :

« Gentil chien, vas ! »

L'atmosphère déjà glaciale descendit encore de quelques degrés. Approximativement -50...

L'homme assis juste en face de moi, aux côtés duquel se tenait le dénommé Ferdith (que j'identifiais comme le masochiste qui prenait rendez-vous tous les mercredi et samedi soirs et qui me demandait de l'appeler Rascow) se leva. Il s'approcha de moi et dit :

« Et bien. Je ne savais pas que les putains de Brick pouvaient être aussi charmantes. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui crachais à la face. Il passa sa manche de costard sur sa joue et ses lèvres. Puis me fixa à nouveau. Il avait un charisme fou et il m'était impossible de lui donner un âge. Son visage était figé, impassible. Mais ses yeux carmins brillaient de rage. Il enleva sa veste puis retroussa ses manches de chemise. Sur son bras droit, un serpent semblable au mien s'enroulait autour d'une tête de mort. Lentement, il attacha ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, en un catogan et revint à ma personne.

Je ne vis pas le coup venir. Mais je le sentis. Sous la force déployée, je m'étais ouvert la joue avec les dents, et mon nez n'était pas resté insensible au pouce de l'homme (très mal placé, ceci dit en passant.)

Nouveau gémissement. La sensation gluante du sang coulant sur ma joue me révulsa. Prise de spasmes, je retins un vomissement, pourtant bienvenu, sur les chaussures cirées de l'homme-serpent.

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres fines.

« Vous savez, mademoiselle, il n'est pas très bien vu de priver un de mes collaborateur les plus fervents, de sa petite partie de détente de la semaine. »

« Tiens, c'est drôle, je le sentais plutôt tendu à l'époque. »

Regard incrédule de sa part et toussotements gênés ou amusés d'autre part. Malheureusement pour mon cas, ses yeux se plissèrent pour n'être plus qu'une fente. Serpent.

Il y eu un silence, et je vis sortir un petit homme ridiculement laid et atrocement « rongeur », de l'ombre. Il triturait ses mains, n'osant approcher de mon tortionnaire. Je remarquai qu'une de ses mains était une prothèse argentée...Étrange. Je fronçai les sourcils en la fixant et l'inconnu-qui-foutait-des-baffes-gratuites le remarqua. Il sourit et prononça dans une sorte de sifflement horrible :

« Aaaaah, Queudever... Approches... Et vous autres... Ssssortez... »

Tous lui obéir. Un détail me frappa de plein fouet, et je compris que la magie était là dessous. En dehors de Ferdith, tous avait le regard vide et fixe. Un flash dans ma tête :

_« Mis à part le sortilège de douleur et de mort, celui de l'impero est aussi interdit et sacrilège. Il empêche tout personne d'agir par elle-même. Une personne sous impero est comme une marionnette dont le lanceur à les fils. Je pense que ce sortilège est le plus horrible des trois impardonnables : la personne est tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle fait, mais c'est un peu comme si elle était repoussée en elle-même et laissait la place au lanceur... »_

Oh !Merci, Remus, pour ces cours du soir. Vraiment, je crois que sinon, jamais je n'aurai rien vu, et peut être ne serai-je plus là aujourd'hui...

Très bien. L'Impero, donc cet homme était sorcier... Et puissant à en juger par toutes les personnes ensorcelées... Par Salazar et ses potes, qui m'avait pondu un mec pareil ? Un sorcier, mêlé au monde moldu, avec, entre ses mains crochues (beurk, il a des ongles.) tous les mafioso londoniens... Un mec qui contrôlait mon monde d'adoption et quelque chose me disait que le contrôle du monde sorcier était aussi dans ses ambitions...

Non de Dieu... Avoir la Mafia entre les mains... C'était... Ce mec devait être un génie pour en arriver là. Un éclair d'admiration dû passer dans mes yeux car il sourit, et dans souple mouvement de poignet, me libéra et me revêtit. D'abord étonnée, je jetai un regard incrédule à mon tortionnaire et à mes vêtements.

Je manquai d'air. Bien loin de mes loques neuves, une magnifique robe sorcière digne de la reine Victoria me drapait des pieds à la tête. Une parure opaline apparu autour de mon cou, c'est alors que je m'aperçus que la robe laissait un large espace translucide sur la peau de mon ventre, où mon serpent était lové. L'homme se pencha sur mon oreille et y souffla :

« Nous avons le même. Nous somme liés Selenn.. »

« Qui... »

« Je suis Tom Jedusor. Plus connu sousle nom de Voldemort... Et crois-moi, ce que je t'ai montré et offert ce soir n'est rien par rapport à ce qui t'attends si tu me suis. »

Dubitative je le fixais. Il me charma d'un sourire et rajouta :

« Tout ce que tu as connu, l'enfer que Lady et Erlath t'ont fait vivre... Tout ça, je peux le balancer à la benne. Et je peux le remplacer par des manoirs, des diamants, des voyage, des études et tout ce dont tu rêves... »

Il prit ma main et y posa ses lèvres. Le film « Moulin Rouge » rejaillit avec force dans mon esprit. Nous l'avions loué, Liam et moi, un soir (s'en était suivit une de ces parties de jambes en l'air...).

J'esquissai un sourire et répondit, en inversant les rôles :

« C'est très vieille France... »

Il releva la tête, surprit et dans un léger rire hypnotique, ajouta :

« Il est vrai, dit-on, que les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des femmes... »

Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il me mit un énorme diamant de quarante carats sous le nez. Je rougis et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. J'y vis du désir, des promesses, de l'ambition... Et une froideur violente de cruauté... Qui n'était en rien étrangère à mon tremblement. J'étais déjà dans ses filets.

Et il le savait...

Sirius commençait franchement à se les peler dans ce parc moldu. Une demi heure qu'il patientait mais il ne s'inquiétait, sachant pertinemment que Selenn connaissait du monde et qu'elle pouvait discuter...

Le problème était que sa trotteuse, sa grande et sa petite aiguilles continuaient de tourner sans prendre garde aux regards fréquents qu'il leur lançait.

« Bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle fait... »

Il se décida à la retrouver après une heure d'attente. Il avait étrangement froid, et un frisson mauvais de prémonition lui parcourut le dos.

Lorsqu'il se planta devant le restaurant indien, il ne vit que le curry étalé par terre, dans lequel une seringue minuscule avait roulée et les traces de gomme, sans doute laissées par des pneus, sur la chaussée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

2 secondes plus tard, il débarquait au Terrier aussi froid que Snape dans ses mauvais jours (quand Draco s'absentait sans laisser de nouvelles...), bref, tout le monde perçu qu'un truc clochait, et que le truc, s'était l'absence de Sel' à ses côtés...

Molly avait hurlé au scandale du siècle, au fait que Sirius était un incapable et s'était finalement effondrée, en larmes, pleurant la disparition de sa nouvelle belette...

Inconsciemment (et à l'étonnement de toute la grande bretagne et des fanspotteriens réunis) Draco se rapprocha de façon infinitésimale de son amant, celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'il était élève (ici, Draco à quitté Poudlard après l'affaire Dumby...). La douceur en plus. Draco eut un frisson de peur lorsque Snape exerça cette douce pression sur le haut de son bras. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour rien, et cette jeune femme à qui lui se confiait de plus en plus souvent, celle qui était devenu son havre de paix moral, sa confidente, venait de se faire enlever.

Tonks était d'une pâleur à faire peur et sa petite Cassie, dans les bras de son père, se mit à pleurer. Il la berça doucement, lui murmurant de petits mots qui la calmèrent peu à peu. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

Quand, enfin, tout le monde fut calmé et Cassie endormie, l'Ordre se réuni pour mettre en place un sauvetage express. On prit le décision de ne pas prévenir les jeunes rendus à Poudlard pour l'instant. Vint ensuite une part d'investigation qui mit mal à l'aise chacune des membres anti-voldy. Fouiller dans le passé de leur petite protégée. Tous partir dans différentes parties de Londres et récoltèrent un nombres infinis d'information sur Selenn, Liam, l'orphelinat, la rue, et sur ses maquereaux : Lady et Sir Erlath. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils jouaient les Sherlock sans rien trouver. Et leur enquête avait commencé depuis un bon mois.

Nous étions au mois de Décembre, et une crainte persistait : celle de ne trouver qu'un cadavre quand leurs recherches aboutiraient. A chaque fois que Sirius balayait la Tamise de ses yeux canins et qu'il distinguait au loin une forme flottant dans l'eau noire, il se figeait, persuadé que c'était le corps de Selenn qui remontait enfin à la surface.

Le soleil se couchait à nouveau sur les eaux calmes lorsqu'un magnifique aigle royale vint se poser devant le petit groupe de sorciers. Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks, méfiants, s'approchèrent tout de même du rapace. L'oiseau les fixaient, vide de toute émotion et immobile, on l'aurait dit empaillé. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte.

Maugrey saisit la petit enveloppe de papier. Et le sceau qu'il y vit le glaça : on y voyait un serpent s'enrouler autour d'un globe terrestre. Le serpent de cire sifflait de temps à autre, resserrant à sa guise sa prise sur la sphère. Il la retourna pour en voir le destinataire.

Et sur l'enveloppe, d'une magnifique écriture ronde, tout en plains et déliés, le nom Sirius s'étalait.

Sans un mot, l'auror en chef tendit l'enveloppe beige de qualité à l'animagus. D'abord interrogatif, Sirius s'empressa de la prendre lorsqu'il vit l'écriture.

Selenn. Une lettre de sa Selenn dans les serres de l'horrible pigeon mangemort... Un pressentiment le prit au ventre.

Et quand il brisa le sceau pour découvrir l'écriture calligraphiée de sa protégée, il souhaita ne l'avoir jamais fait...


	13. Chapter 13

Le titre du chapitre est pas vraiment approprié avec tout ce qui s'est passé de mon côté. Après tombage en panne de mon ordi, remplaçage par un autre, problème familiaux et visites familiales,puis rentrée à l'arrache, une rupture vient de me tomber dessus. C'est violent , vous vous en foutez, mais je le dit quand même...

Désolée chapitre court !

Je vous remercie encore de me lire et merci Opus() de m'avoir réveillée !

Savourez ! Rasta.

**Chapitre 11 : Rien de nouveau sous le soleil...**

« 10-5-22-5-21-24-22-15-21-19-1-9-4-5-18.

Sirius,

Je ne vous aime plus.

Je ne vous aime plus, ma rencontre avec Tom a été un véritable électrochoc.

Je ne vous aime plus.

13-15-14-1-13-15-21-18-14-5-13-5-3-18-15-19

16-1-19-3-1-18-10-5-20'-1-8-13-5 !

Tom m'offre tout ce que je souhaite, et j'ai découvert combien l'amour est risible face à ce que l'on peut ressentir au pouvoir. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, de son argent, de son visage.

10'-5-19-16-8-15-14-14-5-16-15-21-18-20-15-8.

Je vous suis indifférente, ne me cherchez plus.

Selenn', veuve noire. »

Le bout de papier chuta. Dans le vent glacé, le silence de mort qui accablait nos héros se transforma en un poids mort à leurs tailles, à des boulets à leurs pieds, à des chaînes à leurs poignets. Ils se noyaient dans la peur et l'horreur du message.

Sirius, debout, immobile, restait prostré, abasourdi. Ses yeux vides, ses mains pendantes, il ne pleurait pas. Il ne tremblait pas.

Fol Oeil ramassa le parchemin. Il lut le message à haute voix. Tonks fondit en larmes dans les bras de Remus, atterré, celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Molly laissait des perles rageuse dévaler ses joues rondes.

Les autres restaient silencieux. Seuls Draco et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils.

Cette lettre étrange, avec ces chiffres et... Non, un truc clochait... Quoi ?

* * *

« T...Tom... »

« Hum ? »

Un large coup de langue passa sur ma cuisse. Une morsure, un peu plus haut.

Un gémissement, hors de mes lèvres. Craché à regret. Un dos un peu trop cambré, tordu contre ma volonté. Des frissons trop violents, que je ne contrôle pas.

« Ah ! »

Sur mon aine, en moi. Il est partout, il se faufile. Je ne repousse pas. Il se faufile, il se glisse. Il est en moi.

Sirius.

« Oui, Ssssselenn' ? »

Je me force, envie de vomir.

« En...encore. »

« Non, mon amour. Plussss... »

Sirius.

« AAAAH ! »

Un effet oublié depuis quelque temps.

Quel est ce corps étranger en moi ? Quelle est cette chose immonde qui me transperce, me fouille et me cherche ?

Sirius.

Coups de butoirs sur mes cuisses, et doigts pressants sur ma perle douce...

Violence, froideur.

Que cette glace s'échappe !

Sirius.

* * *

« Sirius. »

L'homme, engoncé dans son affreux manteau mité, sursauta.

« Oui ? »

« T'as deux secondes pour virer du fauteuil. »

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent avec surprise.

« Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en position de me donner des ordres. »

« Je pense, moi, que je le suis. Tu es horriblement pénible. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres pâles du blond.

« PARCE QUE TU PENSE QUE J'AI VRAIMENT LA TETE A AUTRE CHOSE ? »

Une porte claqua.

Silence.

Soupir.

Draco s'affala dans le canapé et non dans le fauteuil. L'histoire Selennienne le troublait plus que de raison, mais il ne pouvait s'ôter ces chiffres étranges de la tête.

La cheminée s'illumina sans qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Hermione fit un pas dans le salon du manoir Prince (Sirius s'incrustant n'importe où dans les coups de temps... Mauvais.)

« Draco. »

Son air grave inquiéta immédiatement l'espion.

« Quoi ? Selenn' ? »

Le hochement vif de la brunette ne le rassura qu'à moitié.

Sans autre mot, elle lui tendit un long parchemin.

Le visage du serpentard s'éclaira un instant. L'esprit méticuleux d'Hermione ne passait jamais inaperçu. La lettre de sa confidente collée en haut d'un parchemin neuf, et les recherches de son amie en dessous.

Son sourire laissa place à un air plus que sérieux. Décryptant les pattes de mouches de la Gryffondor, il discerna enfin le problème puis sa solution en dessous. Un code. Quel idiot ! C'était tellement évident ! Selenn' ne savait pas ensorceler les lettres, et seul une moldue aurait pu inventer un truc aussi tordu.

« Hermione, t'es un génie. »

« Une. Mais oui, merci. Ce n'était pas très dur, c'est le type d 'énigme que l'on trouve dans tous les magazines pour enfants non-sorciers. »

Les termes arrachèrent un sourire à Draco. Il se rattacha à la nouvelle version de la lettre trouvé par Hermione :

_(Chiffres = **lettres grasses**.)_

_« **Je veux vous aider.**_

_Sirius,_

_Je ne vous aime plus._

_Je ne vous aime plus, ma rencontre avec Tom a été un véritable électrochoc._

_Je ne vous aime plus._

_**Mon amour, ne me crois pas car je t'aime !**_

_Tom m'offre tout ce que je souhaite, et j'ai découvert combien l'amour est risible face à ce que l'on peut ressentir au pouvoir. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, de son argent, de son visage.4_

_**J'espionne pour vous.**_

_Je vous suis indifférente, ne me cherchez plus._

_Selenn', veuve noire. »_

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« DRACO ! »

Sursaut.

« QUOI ? »

« Comment peux-tu être soulagé alors que la soeur d'Harry risque sa vie, nous ment pour cela et... Et... »

L'air désemparé, Hermione baissa la tête.

« Hermione... Je fais cela tous les jours, je sais les dangers que cela représentent. Je sais aussi ce que ressens Selenn' lorsqu'elle agit comme ça. Elle se sent utile. Tout ce que nous recherchons, nous espions, c'est vous aider, ne plus nous cacher. Selenn' a vu une occasion, elle a sauté dessus. »

« C'est bien se dont j'ai peur. »

Draco compris, ne dis rien. Il savait pertinemment de quoi son « maître » était capable...

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Severus ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu pense que Selenn' va revenir ? »

« Elle reviendra. En macchabée, peut être, mais elle reviendra. »

« Très drôle. »

« C'était pas fait pour rire. »

Malgré la situation, une expression commune étira leurs bouches. Fatigué, Severus se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, à l'étage.

Ce manoir, il l'avait hérité d'un grand-père ou d'un oncle quelconque qui ne serait sûrement pas très heureux de le voir s'installer ici avec son amant, ex-élève...

Alors que les deux premières marches avaient déjà glissé sous ses pieds, deux bras s'élancèrent et s'enlacèrent autour de son cou.

« Je me sens sale moi aussi... »

Le murmure tout contre son oreille envoya des frisson dans tout le corps de Snape.

« Et bien nous allons arranger ça... »

Excité comme un enfant, Draco passa devant son ancien professeur et couru jusqu'au second étage.

Snape secoua la tête et continua sa montée, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'anticiper la nuit...

Mais un cri retentit.

« Draco ! »

Bah, oui, quand on aime, plus de pensée raisonnable, juste la personne qu'on aime...


	14. Chapter 14

Merci Opus () (décidément !) Je vais beaucoup mieux et je tente maintenant une publication, certes moins longue, mais plus régulière !

Bisou à tous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Allô..., Ici...**

Severus Snape s'affairait autour d'un grand chaudron. Une potion noirâtre bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Le maître rajouta une goutte de sang de licorne, absolument toxique pour qui n'y prenait pas garde, mais terriblement puissant dans les potions. Il aimait Draco, mais de là à... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ressemblait bien trop à son père.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, un doute rampa jusqu'à son coeur. Ne s'apprêtait-il pas à se créer un énième regret ? À détruire l'être de son cœur ? À tuer à nouveau quelqu'un ?

Pourtant il devait...

Son être hurlait à la trahison, et la magie de Draco, mêlée à la sienne menaçait d'exploser.

« Draco, s'il te plaît... Comprends-moi... »

**Flash back...**

Mais un cri retentit :

« ! »

Severus, s'empêtrant dans l'ourlet de sa robe, parvint tant bien que mal en haut des marches. Là, un Draco pensif mais ce tenant le ventre l'attendait.

« Draco ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Sev', pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, aller chercher une des petites boîtes roses que j'ai dans le tiroir de la commode ? »

Interloqué, le professeur n'osa bouger finalement, il semble que mettre un pieds devant l'autre pour se diriger vers leur chambre commune se soit révéler être une bonne idée.

Sa mission effectuée, il alla faire couler leur bain pendant que Draco s'enfermait dans les toilettes.

Severus avait retrouvé depuis longtemps sa façade de glace. Draco sortit des toilettes alors que son compagnon se levait pour se frotter le corps.

Le Blond se colla contre le dos de son amant laissant ses mains aller et venir librement. Il happa l'oreille tentatrice entre ses lèvres fines et tira un peu dessus.

« Severus... »

« Hum ? »

« Si je t'annonce qu'on va être pères... »

« Hum... »

« ... »

« Hun ? »

Manquant de tomber au fond du bassin peu profond qui leur servait de baignoire (une baignoire dix places je trouvais ça vachement plus classe...), il se retourna vers le fou qui lui servait de confident/ami/amant/défouloir/un peu fourre-tout (pas d'allusion, ceci n'était pas un jeu de mot...), bref de pacsé, il pâlit, rougit, verdit, bleuit, violettit... Bref se changea en arc-en-ciel.

Draco commençait à craindre pour son amour (mais chut, c'est un secret !), lorsque celui-ci se remit brusquement de ses émotions.

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie, il sortit de l'étendue d'eau, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se ravisa un instant pour dire à Draco :

« Je vais te préparer une potion... Tu vas avorter. »

Le ton était sans appel, et Draco, malgré son visage sans émotion, débordait de désespoir. Seul le corps des sorciers se modifiait pour porter à souhait des enfants. Alors pourquoi l'homme dont il désirait jusqu'à la moindre attention lui refusait-il ce présent des cieux ? Par Merlin !

Draco sentit un sentiment rageur l'envahir. Les larmes percèrent finalement son masque.

Dans la buée ambiante, son corps élancé s'effondra.

Le visage couvert par ses mains, le jeune serpentard ne dégageait plus qu'un néant désespéré.

**Fin du flash back.**

**

* * *

**

Selenn' s'accroupit une énième fois devant la cuvette.

Depuis un mois déjà, les vomissements étaient là. Les nausées devenaient plus que régulières, et elle avait parfois tellement mal aux jambes qu'il lui devenait impossible de bouger.

Elle tenait à récupérer le maximum d'informations pour l'Ordre afin de ne pas venir les mains vides au premier rendez-vous qu'elle leur donnerait...

De son côté, le Tom redevenu jeune souriait. Les signes que montrait son élue étaient plus qu'annonciateurs d'une grossesse. Et l'enfant qui naîtrait ne serait pas n'importe lequel... Un fils Potter-Jedusor, un fils de pouvoir et de puissance. L'enfant qui pourrait lui succéder sur le trône de Ministre de la Magie, sur celui de « Boss » mafieux, et pourquoi sur celui de grand Maître Sorcier de Grande Bretagne...

Ce jeune sorcier pourrait aisément prendre place sur son propre trône, oui. Son petit héritier. Son nouveau jouet. Après s'être assuré l'obéissance totale de la mère, celle du fils viendrait facilement.

Aaaahhh... Que son avenir était lumineux...

Aux sons des vomissements de sa prisonnière, le Lord avalait son bol de café, tranquille. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il la désirait, il l'avait eue, elle le comblait... Décidément, les Potter se révélaient plein de surprises...

« Ma chère Selenn' ? »

Une quinte du toux lui répondit. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je vous propose de prendre une des boîtes roses dans le tiroir de la table de chevet... »

Un vague « Plouf » fut suivit d'un silence.

« Cela pourrait bien calmer vos... Problèmes. »

« Et... (Bouarp !) et... (hum) pourquoi (bluarg !) ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? (toux) »

« Et bien, j'évaluais vos symptômes. Maintenant que je suis fixé... »

Le terriblement connu Voldemort tendit l'oreille et capta les bruits de pas et de tiroir ouvert. Serein, il ramena son attention à l'œil devant lui sur la table. Un grain vert, puis un autre sortirent de la sphère visqueuse. Peu à peu ces petites pierres dessinèrent un Queuedever tremblant et reniflant.

« M...maître, Les nouvelles sont bonnes... Snirf... Nous savons où sont éparpillés les membres de l'Ordre... Héhé... Snirf ! »

Une moue de dégoût déforma le visage harmonieusement froid du Maître.

« Parfait Queuedever ! »

Les grains retombèrent comme un seul homme sur la table.

« Tarmy ! »

« Oui maître ? »

« Ton oeil. »

L'homme assit balança sans y prêter attention l'œil au petit elfe de maison derrière lui. Celui-ci tenait une main devant son orbe vide et rattrapa tant bien que mal son globe manquant.

Avec une grimace, il enfonça la masse flasque et froide dans son crâne. L'œil tourna un instant sur lui-même, se vitra puis s'immobilisa totalement.

L'elfe retourna aux cuisine sans demander son reste.

* * *

Sirius s'était transformé en chien avec la ferme intention de chercher Selenn' seul. Depuis six mois que durait les recherches, il en avait plus que marre.

Heureusement, Hermione lui avait ôté cette lettre de malheur d'entre les mains. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Il haïssait Voldemort de lui enlever Selenn'. Il haïssait Voldemort car il ne pouvait haïr sa petite loupiotte. Il haïssait Voldemort car ce n'était pas Selenn' qu'il voulait tuer.

Il lança un hurlement. Aussitôt, un jeune loup le rejoint. Depuis peu, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, sans rien dire ni faire. Il ne savait pas comment agir, mais seul un animal pouvait le comprendre. Et la chaleur que lui donnait ce loup lorsqu'il lui permettait de se blottir entre ses pattes était un présent sans équivalent.

Au chaud entre la musculature imposante de l'animal, il réfléchit. Encore. Son sommeil devenait bien trop perturbé à son goût.

Il poussa un grognement, surprenant l'autre canin dans son dos. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de langue sur le cou pour le consoler.

« Merci » ('groaar', mais je vous offre la traduc' directe...)

Un sommeil finit par s'emparer de lui. Morphée n'est pas assez cruel pour laisser ses fils dans la panade...

Malheureusement, un bref :

« Siri ! »

Vint à le réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil : une forme floue. L'autre : une forme floue.

Il se rendormit. Cette fois-ci, une tranche de livre en colère lui tomba sur le coin du museau.

Hermione.

« Grrr... »

« Aller ! Debout larve ! »

« Gnein... »

« J'ai décrypté la lettre de la femme de ta vie alors debout ! »

Tout de suite mieux réveillé, le loup se mis sur ses quatre pattes, puis debout, nu comme un ver, devant Hermione.

« Sirius, j'ai déjà pus apprécier cent fois ta musculature parfaite et tes tatouages pour le moins réussis, cependant j'apprécierai aussi un... Vêtement ! »

Elle fit prestement apparaître le vêtement en question et l'envoya à Sirius. IL enfila la robe sobre et observa la jeune femme.

Elle lui tendit la lettre sans un mot et attendit.

Au bout d'un certain temps (il avait du lire la lettre trois fois), il redressa la tête et laissa notre pauvre gryffondor en plan, pour rentrer au Square et aller chercher Selenn'.

Il arrivait toujours au même point : Selenn' en danger.

Et il allait la ramener.

Foi de Sirius en colère !


	15. Chapter 15

New chap. Merci Opus() pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite plaira (moment à vide dans l'histoire mais ça risque de rebouger d'ici peu...)

Voilou ! Bisous à tous !

**CHapitre 14 : Double jeu...**

Harry avait fait son possible pour suivre les événements mais son pauvre cerveau ne répondait plus depuis l'épisode du poulet voldemorien... Il n'avait as lu la lettre et les départs précipités de Draco, Severus et Sirius lui avait définitivement déconnectés les deux neurones se battant en duel derrière la cicatrice si célèbre.

Il avait besoin de renseignements, et qui mieux qu'un espion pour les lui fournir ?

Le manoir Malfoy en imposait un peu trop à son goût. Les hautes tours grises encadrant un toit en terrasse, projetaient leurs ombres inquiétantes sur le sol pavé.

Une tâche blanche sur le toit attira son attention. Sans doute la roseraie dont Dray lui avait parlé... La vision de ce havre de paix le rendit plus serein et ses appréhensions reculèrent quelque part dans son cœur.

Le golden boy avança vers la porte aux motifs argentés. Il laissa ses longs doigts glisser dessus. Le bois massif reconnu un habitué du manoir et le fit entrer...

* * *

Lucius Malfoy s'était réveillé avec un troupeau d'hypogriffes dans le crâne. Et l'arrivée de son fils, paniqué la veille au soir n'y était pas étrangère... Ou peut être la soirée bien arrosée de cet excellent champagne français qui avait précédé...

Avec un haussement d'épaule, le grand, séduisant, mirobolant, magnifique, absolument, sexuellement... Hum, bref, Lord Malfoy donc, se remit à plancher sur les dossiers qui lui faisaient du pied depuis une bonne demi heure, déjà.

Mais (Merlin et les bisounours soient loués) une petite loupiote verte vint voleté devant son nez. Le Golden Boy, en personne, lui rendait visite. L'homme blond chercha dans la pièce à la recherche d'une autre boule lumineuse, mais apparemment, son visiteur était seul.

Lucius adorait ce système (D) que Lord Zabin iet lui-même avait mis en place lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard pour surveiller qui venait dans les cachots. Presque aussi efficace que la carte des maraudeurs, le système Duddle doddle (pas d'autre idée...) consistait en un ensemble de petites billes lumineuses. Chacune avait une couleur définie et chaque couleur correspondait à une personne. Les petits astres, encastrés dans les statuettes près de l'entrée, se détachaient pour venir l'avertir quand un visiteur arrivait.

Évidemment, les billes rouges étaient reliées à l'Ordre. Les bleues, noires et grises aux mangemorts et au Maître. Les autres couleurs classaient les visiteurs selon leurs caractéristiques. Seul le blanc avait une place à part. La place que Narcissa avait occupé avant de le tromper avec Lestrange (pas sa sœur, son beau-frère...), la place que Draco occupait aujourd'hui. Parfois Severus en fonction de l'envie que Lucius avait de voir son ami.

Enfin ! Un jeune homme attendait dans l'entrée. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient un peu poussés depuis qu'il l'avait vu lors de sa cinquième année. Les plus longues mèches tombaient sur ses épaules, souples et (apparemment) douces.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider jeune homme ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix grave et suave de l'homme en face de lui. Le visage pâle s'était creusé depuis l'affaire de la prophétie et une cicatrice à peine visible barrait le sourcil droit du blond.

« Euh... Euh... »

« Et bien... Vous n'avez pas égaré votre verve apparemment... »

Le sourcil abimé bougea d'un demi millimètre pour donner un air goguenard au visage opalin.

Harry afficha un air grognon.

« Ma verve se porte bien, merci Lord Malfoy. Je suis venu vous demander des nouvelles de ma... Sœur. »

Haussement du sourcil droit. Haussement du sourcil gauche. Air étonné enclenché.

« Oh ! Je comprend, la jeune femme qui... Enfin, oui je vois. » Bien qu'elle soit... Disons, malade, elle se porte bien. »

« Malade ? »

« Oh ! Un petit rien du tout ! Juste une protubérance mal venue sur le ventre. »

« ... »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent.

« Je vais demander à Snape de faire de quoi soigner les ulcères ! »

Lucius Malfoy, troisième du nom, sut en cet instant que le gryffondor était, vraiment, innocent... L'index et le pouce pinçant son arrête nasale, il expira puis releva la tête vers les yeux rieurs, le dévisageant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, déjà la voix claire de l'élève s'élevait :

« J'ai parfaitement compris monsieur Malfoy... Je vous faisais marcher. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les orbes argentées. Le noble se détourna d'un mouvement vif des hanches avant de lancer :

« Méfiez-vous Potter. Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. »

Sans plus d'explication, le lord s'en alla, plantant notre lionceau au milieu de son salon.

En cet instant, Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il ne chercha même pas à rattraper l'homme, le voyant, impuissant, monter les marches.

Bon, peut être Hermione était-elle revenue de son escapade nocturne...

* * *

Hermione et Sirius s'était installés autour de la table basse en verre qui avait remplacé l'atroce table de réception de l'ancien salon Grimauld.

La pièce était maintenant claire et ouverte. En véritables contrastes : Hermione et Sirius affichaient des mines sombres et concentrées.

« Siri ! Non, tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça dans le manoir Riddle, lui taper dessus et ramener Selenn' ! »

« Hermione, Voldemort ne comprend que la force, donc il va comprendre ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Les rabaissant, elle aperçut Harry, sur le seuil, les observant, poings sur les hanches.

Avec un sourire gêné, Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir.

* * *

Draco patientait. Il avait entendu son père aller ouvrir, discuter puis revenir vers son bureau. Il était arrivé la veille au soir, le visage rouge de honte et de pleurs, le ventre gonflé. Lucius avait vite compris dans le murmure incessant de son fils :

« Severus... Tué... Bébé... »

Trois mots comme une litanie qui hantait l'esprit de son fils. Grossière erreur de la part de Severus, les Malfoy ont un sens aigu de la famille et Lucius n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son meilleur ami martyriser son fils.

Malgré l'impromptue visite de Potter, le Lord voulait, donc le ferait, passer chez Snape.

Mais avant cela : brandy et discussion père-fils.

« Draco ! »

Le jeune homme, dans son lit, sursauta à l'entente de son nom. La tête basse, il descendit voir son père.

« Père. »

Deux verres de Brandy sur la table. Signe de la terrible discussion que Draco voulait à tout prix éviter : il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que son père égorge son compagnon...

Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur le visage de son père, celui-ci lui paru bien pensif.

« Père ? »

Lucius daigna enfin regarder son fils.

« Draco, vu tes yeux, je sais les doutes qui t'habitent. Cependant, j'ai la ferme intention de faire comprendre à Severus que tu es important et le bébé aussi. Il se doit d'accepter l'enfant et ses responsabilités. »

Le blondinet fixait son père, interloqué.

« Mais... Mais, c'est une grossesse masculine, un enfant que j'ai eu avec ton meilleur ami et... »

« Draco. Je préfère encore que tu sois heureux avec un homme (mon meilleur ami) plutôt que de te voir larmoyant comme un poufsouffle pour le restant de tes jours aux côtés d'une bimbo peroxydée et botoxée. »

Draco sourit. Évidemment. Bien trop déshonorant de finir Poufsouffle pour un Serpentard... Draco passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux puis fit face au patriarche malfoyen.

« Père, je crois que j'ai quelque chose à réfler. »

« Si tu le dit, Fils... »

Un transplanage plus tard et Lucius Malfoy, sirotant un Brandy souriait de toute ses dents. Severus marcherait en canard demain. Ou alors, une jolie marque rouge et des cernes orneront son visage si pâle.

Comprendre, soit 'punition' passable, soit nuit sur le canapé avec baffe magistrale et déferlante d'hormones en furie...

* * *

Harry avait eu droit à un résumé complet (Hermione avait jugé que son aide ne pourrait être que précieuse.)

Un peu bouleversé, il réfléchissait avec Hermione et Sirius. Encore et toujours. Tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Pas si facile de trouver un mage noir, de l'acculer puis de le tuer...

L'heure approchait minuit à pas de loup, quand une étrange lumière verte perça dans le salon beige de Black.

Un petit rat trottina devant un fauteuil où une forme lové respirait doucement, devant une chaise où un jeune homme était étalé avec force de bras et de jambes et bordel, puis, enfin, devant un canapé ou un chien, roulé en boule, ronflait doucement.

La peau du rat se disloqua, se déforma. De grosses cloques apparurent par endroit, mais finalement, un petit homme à 9 doigts lança son ombre sur la silhouette canine.

Dans la main encore complète de l'homme, un gros sac de toile pendait. Sortant sa baguette, il lança un sort de réduction puis de lévitation sur le chien. Il répéta le même manège sur la forme du fauteuil. Une fois le sac légèrement alourdis par les deux êtres, une lumière jaillit à nouveau de la cheminée. Un grand homme blond au masque d'argent lâcha, dédaigneux :

« Parfait Pettigrow. Je m'occupe de l'élu... »

Un couinement inhumain lui répondit. Et le rat disparut, tout sourire ne pouvant qu'imaginer les tortures que préparait son acolyte pour le jeune gryffon...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Rejets multiples...**

Harry se réveilla lentement ce matin là. Pour la première fois depuis seize ans, il n'avait pas cauchemardé et souhaitait que cet état d'allégresse perdure. Il s'étira comme un chat, lançant ses bras le plus loin possible dans son dos. Une douce chaleur l'habitait, et malgré les courbatures de la nuit dans le fauteuil, il se pelotonna de nouveau pour dormir encore un peu.

C'est alors qu'il compris quelque chose : d'une part, le fauteuil s'était bizarrement agrandi durant la nuit, d'autre part, son oreiller, au moins aussi confortable qu'un coussin, était vêtu d'une toile légère et couteuse.

Sirius n'avait jamais eu ce genre de tissu chez lui...

Soudain immobile, le survivant patienta.

Encore.

Et encore.

Puis Encore.

Enfin, un sourcils blond s'éleva, suivit d'une paupière blanche. Un œil gris perle s'ouvrit au monde.

« Potter. J'ai horreur de me sentir observé dès le réveil. »

La voix glaciale acheva de réveiller Harry. Se redressant brutalement, il observa, quelque peu interloqué, son hôte. Puis son environnement.

Que faisait-il avec Malfoy Père, dans une chambre aux tons verts et argents ? Que faisait-il dans le LIT de cette chambre, ETALE comme une larve sur le père de Draco ?

« Vous veniez chercher votre sœur. »

Que Merlin ait la peau de tous ces occlumens ou legilimens horripilants qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis sa naissance ou presque ! Voldy, puis Sev' et enfin l'autre peroxydé ! A qui avait-il fait tant de mal pour mériter ça ? A qui ?

Repoussant doucement Harry de sur son torse, Lucius se redressa, s'étira et prononça :

« Enfin ! Cette nuit ne fut, ma foi, pas désagréable... »

Le ton traînant en fin de phrase déplut fortement aux deux yeux verts, qui fixaient le torse glabre et pâle devant eux. C'est à ce moment que les courbatures qui parsemaient son dos, revinrent à Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? »

« CA ! »

« Mais encore ? »

« Le truc là ! »

Peu élégamment, le grand Harry Potter se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec ses hanches pour expliciter sa demande. Un seul regard énigmatique lui répondit, avant que le Lord ne lève ses royales fesses du matelas et, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Juste avant que la porte se ferme, Lucius lâcha un :

« Mes partenaires son rarement endormis quand j'entame les hostilités... »

Un glapissement lui répondit.

Alors, pendant près d'une heure, Harry chercha à savoir si oui ou non, il était endormi lors de son... ENLEVEMENT ?

Les évènements de la soirée revinrent dans la tête d'Harry comme une pierre mal lancée. Les recherches avec Mione et Siri, le trou noir, la sensation d'étouffement, puis le réveil.

Harry venait d'être kidnappé, il ne savait pas par qui (bien que la présence du bras droit de Voldy lui en dise long), il ne savait pas comment, et, surtout, il ne connaissait pas l'état de ses deux acolytes de la veille. Notre cher sorcier se jeta hors du lit lorsque sa tête se mit à battre, comme animée d'une vie propre. S'écroulant sur le sol, il ferma les yeux. Grossière erreur...

Des images se mirent à défiler derrière les paupières closes. Corps tordus, ensanglantés, ouverts, des membres dans des positions improbables. Puis des jeunes gens, attachés, violentés et laissées pour compte. Les rues de Londres, sombres et immorales, abritant mille et un péchés. Puis celles de Godric's Hollow, calmes et paisibles. Mais un brusque éclair vert vint troubler le silence enneigé. Et sa marque apparu.

La tête de mort laissa s'échapper son serpent, et celui-ci pointa une maison. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans préparait un biberon. Dans la pièce d'à côté, un jeune homme du même âge amusait une jolie petite fille aux cheveux raides qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses grands yeux verts étaient illuminés devant les merveilles qu'effectuait son père avec sa baguette. Elle lâchait de petits :

« Enco Papa ! Enco Papa ! »

Et son père recommençait, inlassablement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, un poupon se mit à pleurer.

« Shhh, Harry, le bib' est prêt... Pas vrai, Lily ? »

Une voix lointaine résonna à leurs oreilles :

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Et la petite de renchérir :

« Mama' ! Mama' ! »

Harry se retrouva projeter devant la fenêtre du salon. Il sut qu'il était à la place même qu'occupait Voldemort lors de la nuit fatale. Ce monstre avait poussé le cynisme jusqu'à observer les Potter dans leur plus intime scène de ménage.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry vit sa mère le nourrir, tout en essayant d'apprendre de nouveau mot à Selenn'. Le bébé s'accrochait aux cheveux de sa mère. Les longues mèches rousses glissaient entre ses doigts. Puis la cheminée s'illumina et Sirius et Remus entrèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme un vieux couple. Harry sourit à cette pensée. Si ses amis était sa famille de substitution, alors les deux maraudeurs en étaient les patriarches. Sirius, avec ses longs cheveux peignés et son visage encore marqué par l'adolescence, courut vers la petite fille et lui fit faire la toupie.

De son lieu d'observation, Harry pouvait distinguer leurs magies se mêlant l'une à l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre...

Après une ou deux heures, les maraudeurs s'en allèrent. Alors, Harry sentit son corps se mouvoir comme un serpent vers la porte. La marque s'illumina de nouveau lorsque Voldemort passa la porte.

Une chevelure rousse s'abrita derrière le canapé. Une se dressa devant Harry. Son père.

Une troisième personne se réfugia avec son lui enfant dans une chambre adjacente. Lorsque les éclairs commencèrent à tomber, Harry rompit le contact visuel et tomba dans le présent.

Deux bras le serraient. Il s'y blottit, laissant ses larmes couler lentement sur ses joues. Ses doigts agrippèrent d'eux-mêmes la chemise hors de prix. Doucement bercé, il finit par se calmer. C'est lorsque sa crise fut finie qu'il capta des mots :

« Shhhh, Harry, calme-toi. Je suis là. »

Reniflant fort peu élégamment, Harry enfonça sa tête dans le torse fin qui lui faisait des avances et ferma les yeux. Aucune image ne vint. Alors c'était ça ? LUI était là, donc il ne souffrait pas ? Il suffisait d'un contact avec ce corps magnifique pour qu'il n'ait pas de crise ?

Oh ! Par Merlin, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait, il était prêt à rester ici toute sa vie. Oui, toute sa vie... Avec Lucius.

Lucius ?

Le léger message que son cerveau lui envoya ne l'alarma pas. Il se rendormit contre son ennemi.

* * *

Selenn' avait le résultat sous les yeux. A seulement dix huit ans, elle était enceinte. Enceinte. Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit, tournant encore et encore, sans fin alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'imaginer la jouissance de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait compris...

Elle soupira, et en son esprit, le visage amer de Sirius prit forme. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour dire si il accepterait l'enfant ou non.

Accepter l'enfant ? Le choix ne revenait qu'à elle, pas à Sirius ou l'autre idiot à qui elle servait de maîtresse.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Comme suppliant Merlin, Selenn' avait les yeux rivés au plafond ornementé du manoir Riddle. Un énième soupir et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais tué. Jamais. Comment faire pour cette chose répugnante qui lui poussait dans le ventre ? Comment faire pour supprimer cette larve immonde, enfant de tous les vices ? Comment retirer cette douleur de mettre au monde un monstre ? Elle avait fait une fausse couche auparavant. Grossesse extra-utérine. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait paraissait normale elle n'avait rien à voir avec une grossesse mal placée. Elle avait longtemps pleuré l'enfant de Liam. Elle ne pleurerait pas celui-ci.

« Aux oubliettes. Au Diable ces enfants de malheur. »

Un rictus de pur dégout se fixa sur son ventre. Selenn' ne pouvait considérer cet être comme son enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle en avait trop chier pour que tout cela continue.

C'est sans hésitation qu'elle fixa le coin de la table d'écriture à l'opposé du lit. Sans hésitation qu'elle s'y dirigea, avec se bedonné déjà conséquente.

Après tout, elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas elle qui nettoierait derrière...

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, pas d'excuses valable si ce n'est : vive l'internat ! Hum. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je prépare un ou deux chap pour noël plus un ou deux oneshots !

Voila le programme !

Bisous !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : Tu ne gagneras pas seule...**

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que Tiky regardait la jeune maîtresse, prostrée dans son lit. Il était à son service depuis que le maître l'avait ramenée, un peu plus de trois mois avant. Son ventre avait bien poussé et Tiky était heureux pour les jeunes maîtres. Pourtant, la jeune maîtresse ne bougeait pas. Tiky posa le thé sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte, en traînant les pieds. Alors que le petit elfe s'apprêtait à fermer le battant, Selenn' se redressa, poussa les multiples couvertures.

_Un rictus de pur dégout se fixa sur son ventre. Selenn' ne pouvait considérer cet être comme son enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle en avait trop chier pour que tout cela continue._

_C'est sans hésitation qu'elle fixa le coin de la table d'écriture à l'opposé du lit. Sans hésitation qu'elle s'y dirigea, avec se bedonné déjà conséquente._

_Après tout, elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas elle qui nettoierait derrière..._

Non ce ne serait pas elle.

Tiky vit avec horreur sa jeune maîtresse pointer son ventre rond sur le coin du bureau du maître.

Selenn' prit un peu d'élan et se précipita sur le coin désiré. Le premier coup ne fut pas très douloureux. Elle se recula de nouveau et se rejeta sur l'angle pointu. Encore et encore. La jeune femme était prise d'une frénésie telle que Tiky resta longtemps à l'observer sans oser bouger. Lorsqu'il se remua de sa torpeur, du sang tâchait déjà les jambes de sa jeune maîtresse. Des larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'il se précipitait sur cette pauvre enfant qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Pour elle et pour l'enfant dont Tiky aurait adoré avoir la charge.

« Jeune maîtresse doit arrêter ! Jeune maîtresse doit arrêter ! »

La pauvre créature s'accrochait sans rien pouvoir faire au ventre meurtri de Selenn'. Ses frêles bras prenaient les coups et bleuissaient à vu d'œil, sans empêcher Selenn' de se jeter encore et encore, inlassable, sur le meuble.

Selenn' n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus. Au bout d'une demi heure d'acharnement, elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Deux petits bras l'enserraient. Et ces deux petits bras, qui protégeaient son ventre, n'étaient plus vraiment des bras. Paniquée, elle les décrocha lentement, se tourna et découvrit le visage de son elfe attitré en larmes.

« Tuk, euh.. Tic ? Tac ?... Bref, je suis désolée... Je, oh mon dieu, mais regarde tes bras ! TIKY ? »

Selenn' dressa l'oreille pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de saisir les bribes de phrases que lâchait l'elfe.

« Pas faire mal à enfant... Enfant gentil... Enfant pas savoir... Pas faire mal... Tiky vilain... Tiky pas capable d'arrêter maîtresse de se faire mal... Tiky méchant... »

Selenn' s'accroupit et prit dans ses bras l'être qui la battais taille et poids confondus en petit gabarit.

« Tiky... C'est un peu compliqué... J'ai du mal à supporter ce bébé. Je suis jeune et... Il est l'enfant d'un monstre. De celui qui à tué mes parents... »

« Mais enfant pas faire mal à maîtresse. Maître faire mal à maîtresse mais pas enfant. Enfant pas savoir. Enfant pas méchant. Si maîtresse élève bien enfant, enfant pas être comme maître. »

Selenn' ouvrit de grands yeux. Infanticide. Elle voulait tuer la chair de sa chair. Le sang de son sang.

Peut importe le père... Non.

Selenn' n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser vivre cet être né d'un viol, d'une mère junky et d'un père tout ce qu'il y a de plus ignoble sur cett terre. Ce nouvel Hitler. Non. Cet enfant n'avait rien de normal. Il ne devait pas naître. Le seul enfant qu'elle puisse porter était celui de Sirius. Et elle le porterait. Mais certainement pas le môme d'un fou.

Tom Jedusor revenait d'une mission particulièrement réussie avec ses mangemorts lorsqu'il entendit des « bom... bom » inquiétants. Il ne prit pas la peine d'abandonner sa lourde cape d'hiver et se précipita dans la chambre qu'il avait attribuée à sa jeune « protégée ». Les sons de coups avaient cessé, mais, quand il entra dans la pièce, il sentit son cœur (si tant est qu'il en ait un) s'arrêter de battre un instant. Au sol, Selenn' pleurait comme une perdue, et Tiky tentait désespérément de la consoler en l'entourant de ses bras réduits en bouillie. Seuls les « shhh... » de Tiky et les sanglots de la jeune femme résonnaient. Voldemort comprit rapidement de quoi il retournait. Son bureau avait bougé de quelques dizaines de centimètres, et les jambes de Selenn' étaient couvertes de sang.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas garder cet enfant. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime déjà. Depuis qu'il m'a prise, je ne suis plus moi-même. Depuis ce jour, je ne réfléchit plus. La voix dans ma tête, celle qui nous anime tous, s'est tue. Je n'étais plus moi même, juste un objet que l'on sort du placard au besoin. Juste ça. Dieu merci, l'intervention de Tiky l'a ramenée. Et je peux vous reparler. Dieu merci, Tiky m'a redonné mon humanité. Je ne suis plus une poupée gonflable, je suis Selenn' Potter. Et toute la différence est là. J'ai un nom. Je suis quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui conte son histoire. Et... Je suis mère. Les sanglots étouffés qui finissent de sortir de ma gorge se figent peu à peu. Ils s'arrêtent. Les bras de Tiky autour de mon ventre rond se desserrent.

C'est alors que le cauchemar commence. Perdue dans les limbes de la folie, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Mais il est là, il observe. Et soudain, c'est la rage. Une explosion de magie pure qui me projette contre le mur, écarte Tiky jusque dans le couloir et ferme la porte. Je suis seule, la gorge broyée par une force invisible et lui me fait face, haineux. Je crois déceler de la tristesse dans ses yeux carmins. Mais les monstres n'ont pas de cœur n'est ce pas ? Charybde et Scylla n'ont pas épargné les compagnons d'Ulysse. Méduse a figé tant d'hommes, les ogres en ont dévorés tant... Ils n'avaient pas de cœur, n'est ce pas ?

N'est ce pas ?

Il s'est encore approché. Toujours collée au mur, mes jambes lancées au hasard ne frappent pas, ne me libèrent pas plus. Et lui se rapproche pas à pas. Arrivé devant moi, il plaque sans vergogne une de ses main sur mon entrejambe, et l'autre sur mon ventre. Cette dernière caresse la protubérance, comme pour la calmer, alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi pour vérifier. Je hurle. Il me fait mal, ses appendices frottent et la brûlure est trop intense. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et dévalent mes joues. Il fourrage encore un peu dans mon vagin puis se retire. Me laisse tomber au sol, souffle toutes les bougies et retire tout meuble pointu de la chambre.

Seul reste le lit.

Il me fixe une dernière fois :

« Tu as de la chance que l'enfant soit toujours en toi. J'espère que les dégâts ne sont pas trop importants. Si c'était le cas, je recommencerais. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma semence te pourrisse tellement que tu ne puisse plus jamais, te débarrasser de moi. Tu es prévenue. Je ne pardonne pas mais je tiens parole. »

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. J'entends parler dans le couloir. Je crois saisir qu'une surveillance est mise en place indéfiniment pour éviter ce type « d'accident ». Puis les pas s'éloignent.

* * *

Sirius ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il ne vit que fers et autres instruments plus ou moins rassurants. Angoissé, il lui apparut que sa position était plus qu'instable : accroché en croix, pieds et mains enchaînés au mur, il faisait face à une silhouette noir au masque d'argent.

« Ça faisait longtemps Patmol. »

« Bah... J'ai eu quelques ennuis, et je pensais qu'ils étaient réglés, mais... Faut croire que non. »

Sirius en était sûr : si le masque avait put sourire, il l'aurait fait. Il crut un instant que c'était ce cher Peter qui lui faisait face. Mais la silhouette était beaucoup trop fine et élancée pour correspondre à celle du rat. Il distingua des fines mèches noires qui pointaient sous le masque.

« Snivellus... »

* * *

Et voilAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Chose promise chose due !

'Tit chap comme ça avec la publication du shot cette semaine ! vilààà !

A suivre ; Bah la suite du shot, un autre shot, et la suite de l'histoire juste au dessus de vos têtes ^^ !

Vilaaaaaaaaaa (désolée l'esprit de noël s'empare de moi...)

Bisous ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : Crois en moi !**

Draco avait vu partir Severus très tôt ce matin-là. Lorsque la porte s'était fermée, Draco avait effleuré du bout du doigt son ventre rond. Sa caresse de plume vit atterrir une minuscule larme, puis une autre.

Depuis le « décret Severus », le couple s'étiolait lentement, comme la fleur en hiver, et chacun des pétales qui tombait était un crève-coeur pour Draco.

D'abord, ça avait été les disputes. Régulières, toujours plus douloureuses. Et le jeune homme ne les supportait pas, plus, et très mal avec sa grossesse. Il aurait voulu que son enfant soit choyé, aimé et câliné, plutôt qu'il/elle entende les disputes incessantes entre ses parents. Quoique, les disputes téaient peut être une bonne chose, se disait Draco. Après tout... Maintenant, ils s'ignoraient. Au moins avant, ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose clochait... Mais là... Plus aucune communication. Même les cris auraient été un soulagement pour Draco.

Pas le silence.

Le serpentard en avait marre, il en était arrivé à un point où seule sa chambre le voyait. Il faisait tout pour éviter son amant. Tout. Il protégeait son enfant, laissant un instinct inattendu le submerger. Même si il devait se séparer de Severus pour son ventre...

Non, il ne voulait pas envisager de devoir choisir. Il aimait Severus. Il aimait l'enfant. Et il avait bien assez d'amour pour le prodiguer à ces deux êtres.

Le jeune homme blond, poussa un énième soupir en s'écroulant sur son lit. Et Selenn'... Où pouvait-elle bien être. Même son père ne savait plus où elle était dans le manoir, tant le « Maître » la faisait changer souvent de place. Il avait pourtant fouiller partout. Mais non. Plus aucune trace de la jeune femme, et ce, depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Toute cette histoire l'interpellait, l'interrogeait. Qui plus est, son père semblait vouloir passer beaucoup de temps au manoir, avec Severus...

Deux yeux gris perle s'ouvrirent tout grand. Non... Pas ça.

Il savait pertinemment que son père avait toujours eu plus d'attirance pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Son mariage avec Narcissa n'avait été arrangé que par les parents de deux partis. Et puis... Severus et Lucius étaient vraiment très proches... Des amis...Trop proches...

Une nouvelle crise de larmes saisi Draco. Au creux de ses draps de satin beige, il se roula en boule, collant un oreiller bordeaux contre son torse.

« -Sev'... »

* * *

Dans le manoir Riddle, Severus faisait face à Sirius Black. Ce dernier, attaché au mur, ne fit aucun geste quand son tortionnaire s'approcha. L'uppercut résonna contre les murs de pierre du cachot.

Sonné et quelque peu surprit du coup, le chien ramena vivement sa tête vers son ancien ennemi. Il oublia bien vite sa brûlure au cou lorsque Severus ouvrit la bouche.

« -Sale chien ! Traître à ton sang ! »

Le ton hargneux de Severus inquiéta le maraudeur. Le regard peu amène que lui lança l'espion le ramena à la réalité : dans le manoir Riddle, Severus était à la solde de Voldy. Au Square, il était aux côtés de Harry. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faux pas. Pas alors que le jeune sorcier approchait de sa majorité, et que la prophétie pouvait se réaliser d'un instant à l'autre.

D'un léger mouvement de tête, il fit comprendre au maître des potions qu'il pouvait frapper. Ajoutant un sourire il forma de ses lèvres les mots :

« -Pas trop fort quand même... »

Après un clin d'oeil, il attendit les coups.

Severus hésita. Il avait la possibilité de se venger des brimades de Poudlard. Sirius Black était à sa merci.

Le professeur secoua la tête. Ces enfantillages l'avaient beaucoup fait souffrir, mais il était au-dessus de ce genre de bassesses. Il leva donc le poing et l'abattit avec force sur la pommette de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci lâcha un :

« -Eh bien ! Snivellus ! On dirait que tu t'es refait des forces. Sale lâche ! »

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour.

« NE M'APPELLE PAS LACHE ! »

Le poing qui s'abattit à nouveau fut un peu moins doux, et deux dents décidèrent de se faire la malle de chez Sirius. Le sang vint maculer sa peau mate.

Les longs cheveux de Sirius s'enroulèrent autour des doigts de Severus. Le mangemort releva brusquement la tête de l'animagus. Il prit un peu d'élan et balança son genou dans les côtes de Sirius.

La rage s'en alla comme elle était venue. Abasourdi, l'homme se tenait devant le prisonnier. Ce dernier lui faisait face, son regard océan affrontant celui d'onyx. Il prit vraiment peur lorsque son bourreau sortit sa baguette. Finalement, Severus lança quelques sorts de guérison bénins, puis il projeta l'illusion que Sirius était vraiment en mauvais état.

« -Ça devrait suffire. »

La porte claqua, envoyant un mauvais courant d'air froid dans la bouche du prisonnier. Sa gencive était vraiment douloureuse.

Il cracha. Un peu de sang se mêla à la salive.

* * *

Harry avait finalement réalisé sa situation : devenu proie de Lucius Malgoy (en plus de Voldemort), le mage noir l'avait fait enlever pour l'offrir, le temps de prendre un décision à son sujet, à son bras droit.

Oui, Harry était très ouvert sur le point de sa sexualité. Non, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir finir avec l'engin d'un homme, deux fois plus vieux que lui, là où vous savez...

Tttt... Harry avait toujours été celui qui contrôlait ses ébats. Et ce n'était pas l'autre pékin blond qui allait changer la donne.

Et pourtant, depuis deux semaines qu'il avait été enlevé, il profitait pleinement des draps de soie rouge qui ornaient son lit. Malfoy n'avait encore rien tenté, si tant est qu'il lui en prenne l'envie. Harry avait essayé de fuir à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais il n'avait réussi et c'est quand Lucius avait menacé de le livrer de suite aux autres qu'il s'était calmé. Aussi n'avait-il pas bougé. Aussi n'avait-il pas parlé. Le blond ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve à mètres de son pire ennemi. Mais un soir, Harry n'y tint plus. Lorsque Lucius revint de la réunion avec ses comparses, il lui posa la question :

« -Sirius et Hermione étaient avec moi. Où sont-ils ? »

« -Bonsoir, Potter, je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien, sachez que ma journée s'est admirablement bien passée mis à part les deux ou trois doloris du maître. »

Harry rougit de colère. Evidemment, il lui fallait, en plus faire preuve de politesse envers sa seigneurie le roi de l'enlèvement...

« -Faux. Pettigrow vous à enlevé. Moi je vous ai évité l'avada de justesse. Je tiens à re-situer les choses. »

Le regard peu amène que lança Harry au plus vieux n'engageait guère à la conversation.

« -Monsieur Potter, la colocation n'est pas simple j'en ai conscience. Cependant, je fais des efforts et je vous serai gré d'en faire aussi. »

Silence de mort, quand tu nous tiens...

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussés encore. La magie jouait beaucoup sur le corps. Compte tenu du fait qu'il allait atteindre sa majorité, sa magie tentait désespérément de s'échapper, par tous les côtés. Aussi, le mélange peu ordonné qui s'offrait auparavant à la vue sur le crâne du survivant, commençait à atteindre une longueur plus que respectable.

« Monsieur Potter, seriez-vous intéressé par une petite coupe de cheveux, au cours de laquelle, il est fort possible que ma langue se délie au sujet de votre sœur et de vos amis... »

Le sourcil blond haussé fit baisser la colère de Harry. Le visage aristocrate prenait toujours des expressions froides, mais celle qu'il offrait là réconforta un peu le cœur du survivant.

« -Avec plaisir. Mais tachez de tout me dire. »

Ainsi apparurent dans les grandes mains blanches une paire de ciseaux argentés.

Les claquements que faisaient les deux lames firent sursauter Harry au début. Finalement, Lucius ouvrit la bouche.

« -Votre sœur à tenté de mettre fin à la vie de son enfant il y a peu. Elle est séquestrée par le Lord dans une des chambre de l'aile ouest. Sirius... Sirius est dans les cachots et Severus s'occupe de lui. Il est obligé de maintenir un sort d'illusion pour tromper les gardes, et de prodiguer quelques coups à votre parrain pour le lord. Et Hermione... C'est un peu... Compliqué. »

Harry s'était tendu sous les ciseaux.

« -Que ce passe t-il avec 'Mione ? »

« -... »

Harry ne supporta pas le silence. Sa rage revint bien vite et il se tourna brusquement, faisant face à Lucius. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis tomba sur le côté dans le silence lourd. Harry se jeta sur Lucius :

« -Qu'a Mione ? Déjà vous m'annoncez que Sirius se fait frapper, que ma sœur enceinte est séquestrée et... BORDEL QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? »

Harry était à califourchon sur son « coiffeur ». Les longs cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Seules les quelques mèches noires qu'il avait eu le temps de couper maculaient la neige de ces fils précieux. Le lord resta calme et, doucement, prit Harry dans ses bras.

Tout contre son torse Harry était essoufflé mais le contact spasmodique de leurs deux corps le calma peu à peu. Un énorme poids tomba dans la poitrine de Harry. Il en avait marre, il était fatigué. Alors, pour la deuxième, il se blottit contre Lucius, et pleurnicha comme un enfant.

La guerre était impitoyable. Et Lucius revoyait le corps d'Hermione étendu, brisé.

La guerre était impitoyable et ces enfants n'étaient pas épargnés.

Dans ces moments, Lucius voyait son fils, au jour de l'apposition de sa marque.

Et le corps tout contre lui le poussait à la révolte. Oui, le corps tout contre lui serait celui qu'il protègerait. Pour toutes les âmes qu'il n'avait pu protéger, il veillerait sur lui. Sur Harry.

* * *

Un tit chapitre et un ! VOilà le chapitre 17, bientôt le 18. Peut être demain... Mais je ne promet rien... Vous commencez à me connaître =.="

Voila ! Bisous à tous/toutes !

Ps : Je sais que Lucius et Harry font un peu OC. Mais je n'imagine pas Harry comme quelqu'un qui apprécie de devoir allre tuer l'autre fou. Qui plus est, il n'a que 16 ans ici...Pour Lucius, bah... C'est lui quoi... A ma sauce... ^^ Voilà !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : Avance et ne regarde surtout pas en arrière...**

La potion de Sommeil que m'avait apporté Tiky avait bien fait effet. Ma tête lourde refusait de se lever à l'instar de mes paupières encore gorgées de cauchemars multiples. Mes lèvres pâteuses me laissaient une désagréable sensation de saleté dans la bouche, et le poids de mes cheveux (= le gras de mes cheveux) ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'étais en sueur. Et les épaisses volutes de fumée qui s'étaient échappées du cigare que mon bourreau avait fumé la veille, avaient stagné et renforcé mon mal de tête.

A travers l'écran bleuté, je distinguais la fenêtre. D'après des rayons du soleil, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Parfait.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre en place les dernières pièces, et bientôt, le manoir ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Depuis que j'avais tenté de mettre fin à la vie qui poussait en moi (soit deux semaines), le « Lord » venait régulièrement me voir. Il ne me touchait plus, de peur que je ne fasse une fausse-couche. Et durant ces deux semaines, j'avais largement eu le temps de collecter des informations sur ce qui se passait au manoir. D'abord, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur les sous-fifres, menaçant de me plaindre à mon « amant » si ils ne me délivraient pas les informations recherchées. J'avais ainsi obtenu un plan à peu près complet du manoir (je me doutais que les petites frappes n'avaient absolument aucune idée des passages secrets et des pièces cachées.) Aussi avais-je commencé à interroger plus gros. Et, aujourd'hui, non seulement mon plan était complet, mais, en plus, je connaissais quelques petites choses pouvant intéresser l'Ordre.

Apparemment, les mangemorts étaient trop idiots pour réussir à comprendre que je me moquais d'eux depuis le début... Le Lord ne savait rien et il ne semblait se douter de rien. Oui. Semblait. J'étais tombée dans le plus gros pièges de tout les temps et, jamais, pas un seul instant, je n'avais pensé que, peut être, je me frottais à plus fort que moi. Et même mon sens de la débrouillardise n'était pas parti pour me sortir de là...

Mais revenons à ce jour là ! Mon lit ployait de plus en plus sous mon ventre. Maintenant enceinte de quatre mois, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour accoucher au côtés de Sirius, de sentir sa main dans la mienne et de voir sa grimace de dégout en voyant la petite tête couverte de placenta sortir de moi. Malgré mes esclandres passées, j'avais appris à aimer le flageolet qui poussait en moi. Et ce en partie grâce à Tiky. Cette elfe était tout simplement extraordinaire. Aimante et confiante malgré les êtres abjectes qu'elle se devait de servir, elle ne disait jamais mot. Et c'est cette petite créature qui m'as fait la leçon et dit honnêtement, que le comportement d'une mère n'était pas celui que j'avais. Une mère, ça aime de façon inconditionnelle, une mère ça protège... Et même si je n'avais pas connu la mienne, je n'avais strictement aucune raison pour empêcher ce bébé, fruit de mon corps, de vivre. Alors j'allais offrir une chance à ce petit bout de rien qui grossissait dans mon ventre. J'allais lui offrir une vie décente, entouré(e) et aimé(e) comme personne. Et foi de Selenn', mon enfant ne serait pas celui d'un mage noir... Je préférai encore passer pour la Vierge...

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans une étreinte chaude et douce. Deux bras forts l'enlaçaient et un torse doux, tout contre son dos, diffusait une agréable chaleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson, puis deux, se transformèrent en une merveilleuse chair de poule qui fit trembler tout son corps.

Un ronronnement de bien être sortit de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers son bienfaiteur et se blottit un peu plus contre le poitrail du bonheur. De son bonheur. Il glissa ses doigts sur les pectoraux fermes mais totalement lisses et coinça sa tête entre une clavicule et une jugulaire absolument fabuleuses. Bien calé, il inspira très fort l'odeur vanillée qui émanait de la peau laiteuse juste sous ses narines. Il savait où il était. Dans l'étreinte d'un de ses ennemis les plus puissants, les plus beaux, les plus... Aaaaah... Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire sa sensation de bien-être. Il était à sa place, dans les bras du bras droit de Voldemort. Il sourit à cette idée, et, osant pousser la chance de rester encore un peu dans son cocon, il glissa sa jambe entre les _siennes. _Le frottement du pyjama de soie contre sa cuisse lui arracha un nouveau gémissement, parfaitement indécent celui-la. Son rythme cardiaque s'inversa un instant, puis sa respiration s'accéléra. Il voulait _plus, _bien plus.

« Oh, mon Dieu, pensa t-il, si jamais... Si jamais il se réveille... Aaaaah... Je ne répond plus de rien... De rien du tout... »

Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres fines alors qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre le corps chaud et finement musclé qu'il rêvait maintenant de voir s'activer au-dessus de lui. Des images de gouttes de sueur et de regard gris défilèrent dans sa tête lorsque :

« Monsieur Potter... Si votre 'canne de jouvence' et votre corps ne daignent cesser tout mouvement immédiatement, je ne répond plus de rien. Et je n'ai pas fait tout ce travail de mise en confiance avec vous, pour le voir réduit à néant en l'espace d'un instant. Si vous prenez vos responsabilités, alors je répondrai à votre... _Requête... _Sinon... Arrêtez. »

Un gémissement sourd parvint à la voix endormie. Les mouvements continuèrent. Et Harry parvint à lâcher :

« Tutoies-moi et prend-moi... Maintenant. »

Les deux perles grises s'éveillèrent définitivement et irrémédiablement. Lucius se décala un instant, faisant grogner Harry. Il croisa regard vexé et froncé, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur deux joues rougies et magnifiques. Il étira un sourire doux et caressa tendrement les cheveux, maintenant un peu plus court de Harry.

Lorsque la main (que notre Golden Boy national voyait bien s'activer ailleurs) passa dans ses cheveux, le Survivant lança un miaulement désespéré et recala son visage dans la paume de la main en question, frottant sa pommette sur la peau. Puis il laissa les doigts glisser encore le long de sa joue. Et, sans innocence, il en prit deux dans sa bouche et se mit à les lécher, les sucer et les mordiller goulûment, comme un chat buvant son lait. Tout au long de sa manœuvre, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées étaient restés ancrés dans le regard étonné de Malfoy. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, priva les lèvres du plus jeune de ses doigts pour y placer sa bouche. Bien vite, les dents s'entrechoquèrent et les langues se goûtèrent. L'atmosphère de la pièce devint lourde et humide, et Harry avait la vue brouillée. Il avait chaud. Son corps n'était plus qu'un immense brasier attendant un peu d'air. Sa peau était un désert à abreuver. Ses lèvres une plante quémandant son eau. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses gémissements étaient devenus suppliques et petits cris désordonnés, tout de suite happés par son aîné. Le visage blond abandonna à regret les lèvres roses du jeune homme pour embrasser le menton volontaire, puis le cou, la pomme d'adam, qu'il tortura sans ménagement. Des marques de dents y avaient pris place lorsqu'il descendit encore. Sur la clavicule, le plexus, et, enfin, les tétons. Déjà durs, ils appelaient un peu de réconfort qu'ils trouvèrent entre les lèvres pâles et oh ! Combien douées, du Maître Malfoy. La langue mutine s'enroula autour des petits boutons de chair et le bras droit de Voldemort téta un instant, faisant crier Harry de plaisir.

« Anh ! AAAAh ! Luc... Lucius ! Hum... hu... » Plus aucun mot ne franchissait les lèvres rouges du brun. Seul un nom s'y frayait encore un passage. Lucius. Lucius.

Lorsque ce dernier trouva le poitn sensible, juste sous les côtes de notre héros, il en abusa, encore et encore, s'abreuvant des cris de Harry comme un assoiffé à une source d'eau claire. Puis il trouva le nombril où il s'installa, sa langue tournant et mimant les vas-et-viens pour lesquels Harry priait.

L'espion était entrain de suivre « le chemin du bonheur* ».

Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Doucement, elle cogna contre le mur.

Les battants laissèrent apparaître Voldemort.

Le Mage avait besoin d'un avis.

Mais ce qu'il trouva le frappa en pleine poitrine, comme un coup à ce cœur qu'il avait oublié.

Il avait été trahit. Oui, trahit. Ce n'était pas le viol auquel il avait apisré pour son ennemi auquel il assistait. Non. Il assistait à un acte d'amour recherché et voulu, entre deux personnes de même sexe et qui semblaient s'entendre à la perfection.

Oui, c'était une trahison.

Et on ne trahit pas Voldemort.

* * *

Rasta : je suiiiiiiiiiiiisss désoooooooooooooléee ! Aucune excuse si ce n'est que ma pauvre tête se permet de prendre le temps pour préparer ses chapitres. Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plût !

Bisous et encore mille excuses!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : On ne trahit pas le Lord...**

Immédiatement, Voldemort projeta sa magie entre les deux amants. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son cocon volait en éclat, et que Lucius se retrouvait au sol, se tordant de douleur, et hurlant comme un dément.

« Lord Malffffoyyy… Je penssssais que notre accord continuaiiit… Alors pourquoiii… EXPLIQUE MOI DONC ? POURQUOI ? TOI ? LUCIUSSS MALFOY ? TU TE RETROUVE ENTRE LES JAMBES DE POTTER ? LE CARESSSSSANT AMOUREUSSSSEMENT ALORS QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE UN VIOL ? POURQUOI ? »

Les yeux rouges du grand mage reflétaient jalousie et envie. Avec un sourire sardonique et méchant, il s'approcha d'Harry, encore abasourdi. Il lui siffla au visage :

« Je vais te montrer ccce que j'attendais de mon ccher Luciusss.. »

D'un mouvement sec de la baguette, il fit disparaître le pyjama à moitié défait du Golden Boy. Nu comme un ver, celui-ci ce recroquevilla dans un des coins du lit, sous les couverturesè. Voldemort fit ensuite disparaître les draps. Lucius, encore sous le choc de Doloris se relevait tout juste qu'un Impero annihilait tout envie de combattre en lui. Voldemort mania son arme avec toute l'expérience qu'il possédait : l'attitude de Lucius ne laissait pas deviner qu'il était ensorcelé. Harry murmura :

« Lucius, s'il te plaît… c'est moi C'est Harry. Lucius réfléchit, c'est toi qui me disait que tu ne voulais pas tout détruire… Luci… »

Il fut interrompu par un appel fulgurant :

« Maitre ! »

Voldemort se figea, hésita. Il abaissa finalement sa baguette et brisa l'enchantement qui pesait sur Lord Malfoy. Exténué, celui-ci retomba mollement sur le sol comme une poupée de son. En un unique mouvement de menton et un regard, Voldemort fit clairement comprendre à sa Némésis qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui et son « bras droit ».

C'est un Harry tremblant comme une feuille et un Lucius assommé qu'il abandonna dans la pièce…

* * *

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son père (donc d'Harry et de Selenn), Severus passait de plus en plus de temps au manoir et Sirius, Hermione et tout l'Ordre semblaient morts… Son enfant poussait, mais Draco savait pertinemment que Severus prenait son temps pour préparer la potion. Le problème chez les sorciers… C'est qu'aucune loi n'interdisait l'avortement après une certaine date. Et la potion agirait, quoiqu'il argue contre son amant.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait retrouver l'été, les passages au Square où il retrouvait Hermione, Ron et Harry, où il parlait pendant des heures avec Selenn', et où Severus l'avait aimé tant de fois… Il ferma ses yeux. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il permit qu'un monstre tel que Voldemort naisse… Pourquoi ? A ce moment, si Draco les avait connus, il aurait prié tous les dieux, Valars compris…

Il s'était endormi lorsque Severus rentra d'une de ses énièmes séances de « torture » qu'il procurait au parrain d'Harry. Il pénétra dans la chambre doucement, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps fin, qu'il savait plus musculeux que les vêtements cintrés ne le laissaient paraître. Un pli contrarié apparu entre les sourcils noirs. Il savait combien l'avortement coûtait à Draco. Il s'assit au bord du lit, le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids, et son amant remua un peu. Il posa sa main encore gorgée de la fraîcheur des geôles sur le front blond et laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la joue pâle. Il l'aimait, leur histoire n'avait pas été simple, mais il l'aimait. Severus sourit au souvenir de leur doux moments ensembles. Il avait attendu un temps infini avant de cédé aux avances de Dray. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait fallut qu'il se déclare. Mais bien lui en avait prit de laisser le temps au temps. Leur couple était solide et durable. Mais malgré cela, des doutes l'envahissaient sans fin depuis le début de la grossesse de son protégé. Allaient-ils y survivre ? Il n'en savait rien. Draco, malgré sa carapace, était étonnement fragile... Caractère hérité de sa mère, la si douce Narcissa. Oh ! Les Malfoy étaient loin d'être des anges, mais leurs cœurs étaient souvent justes, bien que leur mode de vie ait déplût à plus d'un. Et, bien que l'argent coule à flot pour cette famille de nobles sorciers, ils restaient une des rares souches nobles de cœur et de sang.

Draco s'agita dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose... Severus s'approcha de la bouche de son amant.

« Sev'... Non... Tu peux... Le garder... L'élever... Je le... Sais...Sev'... »

Le visage du jeune endormi se détendit et le flot de parole s'interrompit brutalement, reprit par une respiration douce et calme.

Severus sortit de la pièce, perdu, baignant dans le doute et la peur... La peur... Ce sentiment ne l'avait plus touché depuis bien longtemps...

* * *

En fait, mon plan était bien simple. Je souhaitais atteindre de nouveau mon « antre », ce petit bassin où les deux êtres étrangement beaux m'avaient accueillie au début de mon entraînement. Par le biais de cette grotte, j'espérast retrouver la sensation que le sorcier ressent lors d'une Disparition, ou l'acte par lequel seuls quelques sorciers se soustraient au monde extérieur. Pour un Moldu, seul l'âme s'échapperait. Mais les sorciers ont cette capacité à contrôler plus de 10% de leur cerveau et donc d'acquérir d'autres possibles. je trouverais les deux adolescents habitant son sanctuaire et leur demanderait la façon de faire. Je priais pour ne pas trop tarder à la maîtriser.

Plongée dans mes pensée, je n'avais pas entendu la porte de ma chambre se déverrouiller et la main froide et blanche sur ma joue me fit sursauter.

« -Selenn'... »

Étonnée par le ton suppliant contenu dans la voix de mon kidnappeur (et plus si affinités...), je levais les yeux. Son visage était inexpressif, mais une lueur dans ses yeux indiquait... Un semblant de chagrin... Comme un enfant aurait pu faire si son jeu lui avait été pris. Un peu perdue, je détournais le regard une seconde, le temps de me remettre. Mais la main sur ma joue se durcit et griffa la peau, puis il recula lentement son poing qui revint avec force dans ma mâchoire. Estomaquée, je tombai de côté sur le lit. Il s'empressa de réattrapper mes cheveux et de me souffler au visage :

« -Alors, ma douce, que dois-je faire ? Mon bras droit me trompe avec mon pire ennemi, il _l'aime_ et toi, mon amour, tu veux me quitter... Que dois-je faire pour qu'enfin vous voyez que vous avez besoin de moi ? EXPLIQUE MOI PAUVRE SANG DE BOURBE ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, je regardais Voldemort complètement soufflée. Cet homme était fou, il n'était plus qu'un grand trou vide qu'il aurait fallu remplir plus tôt d'amour. Il n'était plus qu'un trou hurlant et désespérément vide. Voldemort n'avait plus une once de raison épargnée par son mal être. Le Lord était fou...

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de moi. De cette peur qui ne jaillit que du tréfonds de vos entrailles. Et toutes les informations reçues se perdirent dans mon esprit perturbé.

Harry et Lucius Malfoy... Mon frère ici... Plus de plan d'évasion... Emprisonnée à vie...

Et je vis mon enfant, à la place de Voldemort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, dont le regard vert me glaçais le dos... Un seul frisson put me parcourir avant qu'un énième coup chute sur ma tempe, me plongeant dans le noir.

* * *

Rasta : Yop ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! New chap ! Bidou !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 : une escapade seule, pour oublier...**

Je dérivais sur le cours d'une rivière. Je me sentais légère.

Je sentis l'eau se rafraichir peu à peu et une ombre se glissa au-dessus de moi. Elle n'était pas inquiétante. Je rouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis que les flots ne me ballotaient plus. J'étais de nouveau dans mon antre, et les deux jeunes gens que j'avais déjà rencontré (cf chapitre 8) me fixaient avec inquiétude.

« -Vous... »

La jeune femme sourit, soulagée.

« -Appelle-nous Azel, pour mon frère et, pour moi, c'est Ankaa. »

J'adorais leurs prénoms. Je me relevais doucement, aidée par Azel. Ankaa portait maintenant les cheveux au carré, et seule une longue et fine tresse brune, à l'arrière de sa tête, cascadait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ils me souriaient tendrement et je sentis un lien fusionnel passer d'eux à moi. De quelque manière que ce soit, nous étions liés.

« -Heureusement que ton petit ventre va bien. »

Je passais outre la remarque d'Ankaa et m'attardais sur ma venue ici.

« -Comment se fait-il que... »

« -C'est à cause du choc émotionnel que Voldemort t'a transmis que tu es là. Étant donné que tu as une magie instinctive, tu perçois de façon exponentielle ce que ressente les autres. »

J'acquiesçai. Azel prit le relais :

« Vois-tu... Si tu es revenue ici maintenant, c'est aussi pour contrôler ta magie. Bien que ton esprit ait besoin de cette « mise à distance », il est temps pour toi de combler la prophétie et de remplir ton rôle auprès du sauveur. »

« Et quel est ce rôle ? »

« N'as-tu pas entendu nos paroles lorsque Sirius t'as offert la pierre prophète ? »

« Oh... Ça... »

La prophétie me revint en tête plus clairement que je ne l'aurais cru :

_« Aider le garçon d'or te montreras ta voie._

_Pour cela, échapper au passé tu devras._

_Une magie d'instinct te guidera,_

_Et, du royaume animal, la reine tu seras._

_Seule parmi les tiens à pouvoir les comprendre,_

_Les animaux te suivront._

_Soit leur guide, sage et raisonnable,_

_Fais les bons choix, _

_Et récompense tu auras._

_Soit tyran sans âme,_

_Guidée par tes envies les plus viles_

_Et ton nom disparaîtra… »_

Ankaa me ramena à la « réalité ». Elle m'agrippa gentiment la main et me rapprocha du gigantesque cerisier. Elle apposa ma main sur le tronc. Il était bien moins doux que la première fois, et, surprise, j'ôtais ma main blessée.

« Que... »

« Ton coeur est emplit d'une douleur, d'un manque et d'une détresse terrible. Le cerisier, qui renferme tes émotions, se meurt... Tu es ici pour rectifier ce terrible changement en toi. Tu te perd, ce qu'il faut absolument éviter. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. »

A l'écoute de ses paroles, j'eus l'impression d'avoir trouvé une amie et une confidente. Je fondis en larmes dans ses bras. Je sentis bien vite deux autres bras resserrer l'étreinte. Je me mis à hurler tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Et un mot revenait vraiment : « Sirius » Je hurlais mon manque de lui. Son corps et son rire me manquaient. Ces idioties, je les oubliais peu à peu... J'étais terrifiée...

Une fois la crise calmée, Ankaa et Azel m'expliquèrent le fonctionnement de leur monde. Le temps se déroulait beaucoup plus vite ici. A savoir, bien que j'ai été dans mon « moi » pendant près de vingt quatre heures, seulement une heure s'était écoulée pour Voldemort, qui me tenait, inconsciente, dans ses bras. Ils me dirent aussi que je ne ressentirais, ni le besoin de sommeil, ni celui de me nourrir. Ils conclurent en disant :

« Il te reste trois jours dans ton monde pour sauver ton frère et le reste du monde sorcier. Si d'ici là, tu ne maîtrise pas ta magie instinctive et ne la fais pas évoluer... Nous ne pourrons plus t'aider. »

« Très bien. Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ? »

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

Draco n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père, Severus vivait comme un moine et il lui semblait de plus en plus sentir l'enfant en lui. Bientôt, il ne pourrait, de façon définitive, plus avorter (il ne le supporterait pas moralement.). Les seuls points à le rattacher encore à la vie étaient les nouvelles régulières que Severus lui donnait (via hiboux...) à propos d'Hermione et Sirius. Celle-ci était régulièrement torturée par Bellatrix et ne semblait pas en bonne voie pour survivre. Quant à Sirius... Severus avait beau temporiser les sorts, il allait de plus en plus mal. Nous étions alors en plein hiver, et les choses s'annonçaient bien mal pour l'ordre du Phénix...

* * *

Près de 30 jours étaient passés. Je maîtrisais maintenant la métamorphose animale, je savais aussi étendre mes sens, en privilégier un... J'avais appris des sorts plus complexes, et mes deux professeurs avaient rajouté l'Avada seul, en cas d'extrêêêême nécessité. J'étais d'autant plus restreinte, que tuer allait à l'encontre de ma magie d'instinct. Je me devais d'être en parfaite adéquation avec le monde animal et la nature. Quoi de plus anormal que le meurtre ? Aussi, il fallait à tout prix que je ne donne pas la mort de ma main, sinon, je m'éloignerai bien trop de mon rôle prophétique... Azel et Ankaa m'avaient aussi inculqué le combat en corps à corps, celui avec des armes plus ou moins trouvées. Ils me simulaient des combats, m'obligeant à piocher grandement dans la zone « instinct de survie » de mon cerveau pour éviter de finir en nourriture à poissons... Au soir du 30ème jour, Azel m'annonça :

« On va pouvoir passer au choses sérieuses. Nous allons essayer de te guider sur ta voie du « moi » »

Je dus émettre quelque chose du genre « gnéh ? »

« Je m'explique, la première étape constituera à trouver ton 'totem' animal, ou l'animal qui te guideras tout au long de ta vie. Chez les sorciers, il s'agit du patronus. Cependant la forme de bouclier est fantomatique comparée à celle que tu dois d'acquérir. »

« Et sinon, d'autres réjouissances ? »

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr ! »

Il continua sur sa lancée avec des tonnes de choses diplomatiques à apprendre sur les animaux, les rois actuels et patati et patata... En gros, après l'étape du totem, je n'avais plus que de la paperasserie à régler avant de devenir la reine de la jungle...

Malheureusement, si bien souvent la parie théorie est très simple, la pratique fait plus mal. Une folle équipée m'attendait, mais l'espoir d'oublier un peu ma vie physique me fit me plonger dans ces études improvisées. Le retour à la réalité allait être d'autant plus dur...

* * *

Rasta : J'espère que ça vous plaît, je sais combien c'est chi*nt le fait de publier chaque chap avec pas mal d'écart et, croyez-moi , ça me fait autant chier que vous... D'autant que j'ai deux autres fics en préparation avec, accessoirement, un BAC à la fin de l'année... Ô Bonheur ultime... =.="


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : La potion**

Je commençai donc une nouvelle étape de mon entraînement. A raison de 15 heures par jours (faites le calcul, je vous assure j'étais crevée) je me plongeai en un état de méditation proche de la catalepsie. Je découvrais une nouvelle antre, encore plus au fond de mon être que la petite caverne où je vivais depuis 1 mois. Il me restais 42 jours pour découvrir mon totem et appréhender la vie animale. En fait, il allait falloir jouer serrer. En effet, les plus doués en magie instinctive avaient réussi à trouver leur totem en 35 jours. Moi, il fallait que je réussisse en maximum dix jours, après il serait trop tard pour m'inculquer toutes les lois, les histoires des différents peuples et leurs langues.

Je m'attelai à la tâche sans toujours comprendre en quoi ma formation allait pouvoir aider mon petit frère... Oh Destin... Quand tu nous tiens...

* * *

Draco savait, grâce à sa si chère Tata (et au cours d'Occlumencie de Severus, aussi), que Selenn était dans le coma depuis près de deux jours. Voldemort la veillait et personne ne comprenait, dans le manoir, pourquoi le Lord était tellement préoccupé par la jeune femme. Bellatrix était d'une jalousie maladive et elle se morfondait dans son coin, ruminant des plans de torture destinés à Selenn. Elle plongeait un peu plus dans la folie et elle était venue voir Draco avec un sourire encore plus grand et sadique qu'à l'habitude. Celui-ci avait vu sa tante arriver et s'était empressé de rejoindre Severus dans le laboratoire de potions aménagé dans une des caves du manoir Prince.

« Sev... Ma... « Tante » est là. »

Le professeur avait répondu avec un bref grognement et avait posé une tonne de sorts de protection et de fermeture sur la lourde porte de bois. Draco était allé s'asseoir sur un tabouret, près d'une des étagères à produits rares. Son regard balaya la pièce dans laquelle il n'était plus rentré depuis près de trois mois (soit, environ un mois et demi, deux mois après le début de la grossesse...). La pièce était basse de plafond mais très longue. Des colonnes soutenaient le plafond vouté tous les deux mètres. L'aspect austère de la cave avait été diminué quand Draco s'était installé au manoir avec son amant et qu'il avait placé un plafond magique toujours au beau fixe dans la salle. Pourtant, ce jour-là, le plafond était emplis de nuages, et Le jeune homme crut distingué une tête de mort et un serpent dans un le ciel gris. Il frissonna. Envahit d'un froid inexplicable, il se rapprocha de Severus.

Il procéda à un examen minutieux de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci avait une courte barbe et ses cheveux tombaient maintenant entre ses omoplates. De larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux plus sombres que d'habitude. Son teint avait perdu toute couleur humaine. Draco était persuadé que Severus aurait fait concurrence à un inferius la nuit d'halloween (je vous souhaite de n'en avoir jamais croisé, ils sont particulièrement horribles cette nuit-là...) Il passa un bras autour du dos du maître des potions.

« Sev'... Regarde-moi. »

L'homme ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers le blond.

Celui-ci patienta, un looooonnng moment. Puis, excédé, il prit violemment le visage qu'il aimait entre ses longs doigts fins, le tourna vers lui, et embrassa son vis-à-vis.

Severus fut surprit. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que les baisers de Draco lui avaient autant manqué. Il se sentit tout doucement partir vers un autre monde que celui de la cave dans laquelle il s'était enfermé au cours des derniers mois. Il s'étonna de remercier Bellatrix de s'être aventurée au manoir. Draco était terrifié par cette femme qui hantait ces cauchemards. Tout petit déjà, il se réfugiait derrière son parrain lorsque sa tante passait chez les Malfoy. Mais les souvenirs de Severus n'allèrent pas plus loin lorsqu'il sentit la langue du serpentard se glisser dans sa bouche. Il s'empressa de répondre au baiser. Tendrement, il prit lui aussi le visage de Draco dans ses mains. Merlin ! Que sa peau lui avait manqué ! Ses cheveux soyeux aussi. N'en pouvant plus, il plongea dans le cou pâle et offert, ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules masculines qu'il aimait tant. Il continua son parcours, se rasseyant sur le tabouret duquel il avait sauté quand Dray l'avait embrassé. Il glissa ses doigts dans le dos de son filleul, cherchant ce point si précis... Ah ! là... Au milieu de la colonne. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres fines de Draco. Il sourit et continua son périple. Il allait atteindre le cœur battant à tout rompre du dragon lorsque son menton frotta contre une protubérance qu'il aurait presque oublié... Le ventre arrondi de son amant. Il s'écarta doucement de Draco, encore perdu entre Terre et Ciel. Le jeune homme observa son aîné, attendant sa réaction. Il fut étonné de voir l'enseignant se pencher, et coller son oreille contre son ventre. Depuis 5 mois (5 !) il attendait que on amant ait un geste tendre envers lui et son ventre. Depuis cinq mois, il désespérait de voir Severus se transformer en... Père. Certes cette idée lui était aussi étrange qu'à nous, mais... Voir cet homme, si longtemps esseulé et solitaire... Coller son oreille contre son nombril était... Indéfinissable. Il avait l'impression qu'un échange de chaleur s'effectuait entre le bébé et son compagnon. Draco fut prit d'un rire léger et détendu pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il frappa doucement Severus sur le haut de la tête.

« Enfin ! »

Severus releva le visage vers l'homme dont il partageait la couche. Il ne parvint pas à sortir autre chose qu'un sourire ironique et triste.

« Je ne suis plus si sûr de devoir... De vouloir... Te faire boire cette potion. »

D'un mouvement de tête, il indique une petite fiole triangulaire, portée par une tige en fer. Un liquide doré et attirant semblait s'agiter tout seul dans le récipient. Draco imaginait le goût sucré de la potion. Il grimaça. Il n'avait jamais aimé le sucre. Tout comme Severus. Pourtant, la couleur or de la potion d'avortement lui plaisait. Cette idée lui sortit brusquement de la tête lorsque des volutes noires et bleu électriques se propagèrent dans le liquide. La fiole se glaça d'un coup. Il sursauta légèrement et Severus suivit son regard.

« Cela signifie qu'elle est prête à être bue... »

Un silence lourd s'installa. De nouveau le froid saisit Draco quand il sentit Severus se séparer de lui. Instinctivement il porta les mains à son ventre et recula. Il fixait le dos tendu du maître des potions. Quand celui-ci se retourna il tomba directement dans les orbes bleues ciel de son jeune ami. Draco était terrifié mais prêt à affronter celui qu'il aimait pour défendre son enfant. Severus serrait ma fiole dans sa main. Le doute qui le rongeait depuis l'annonce de la grossesse le reprit. Beaucoup plus puissant. Il fixa le ventre rond.

Une vague de souvenir le submergea...

* * *

Ankaa fixait Selenn. Elle adorait déjà cette femme. Elle était impatiente de prendre sa place sur terre maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. D'une étonnante force de caractère, et malgré sa magie peu puissante, elle avait réussi un énorme tour de force. Elle était entrée en méditation et était maintenant prête à rencontrer Ankui. Le maître de la faune. Celui-ci était en réalité le cerisier de la grotte et représentait une sphère plus profonde de l'être de Selenn. La sœur de Harry était en tailleur devant l'arbre quand celui-ci s'agita doucement. Il étendit ses branches et les enroula autour de Selenn, toujours plongée dans un état second. Il s'illumina et la jeune femme parut aspirée dans le tronc de l'arbre.

Ankaa se tourna alors vers son frère jumeau.

« Azel, il semblerait que nous devions bientôt prendre nos place dans le ventre de maman. Quand elle sortira de l'antre d'Ankui, nous ne devrons plus être ici... »

Ils se sourirent et se penchèrent au-dessus de l'eau claire de la source. Les deux poissons s'approchèrent d'eux sans peur. Le noir ouvrit délicatement sa bouche et une voix semblable à celle de la prophétie résonna dans la tête des deux adolescents :

_Il est temps pour les deux enfants,_

_de rejoindre la vie._

_Dans peu de temps, vous serez amenés à vivre au côtés de votre mère._

_Vous ne pourrez alors plus la guider._

_Vous allez oublier votre vie sur cette terre car elle n'est plus vôtre,_

_Prenez votre place de fils et fille de la nature._

_Et, maintenant, laissez-vous guider par vos parents._

Le poisson blanc ouvrit lui aussi la gueule. Mais celle-ci se déforma de façon impossible. Elle s'agrandit encore et encore. Une légère boule de lumière se forma entre Ankaa et Azel. Ils tournèrent alors lentement sur eux-mêmes et furent comme aspirés par l'éclatante énergie. Le poisson blanc aspira cette sphère. Il vint alors se coller au poisson noir. Les deux petits êtres se mélangèrent doucement. Apparut alors, au centre du tronc du cerisier, un cercle lumineux. Séparé en deux, il abritait en son sein deux petites pierres. L'une était blanche et l'autre noire.

Dans le grotte, plus aucun clapotis.

Dans la grotte plus aucune parole.

Dans la grotte, seul le silence...

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? J'avance ! Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je pense que la situation va se débloquer pour tout le monde maintenant...

Dites... J'aurai le droit à une review ou un mp pour la suite ? Je sais que j'ai pas géré pour le post des chapitres mais... Juste quelques encouragements et savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je suis pas du genre à mendier mais là... je reconnaîs que le besoin de reconnaissance reprend le dessus XD

Bisous ! Rasta !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : Ankui et Tikky**

J'étais dans un immense... Néant. Tout était blanc. Si lumineux... Toujours en tailleur, j'observai aux alentours. Un des grands principes lorsque l'on est en soi : toujours observer. Soudain, la silhouette d'un immense cerf se dessina devant moi. Il était majestueux. Immaculé, il posait gracieusement une patte devant l'autre, prudemment. Il arriva finalement juste devant moi. Doucement, je me relevai, lui faisant face. Ses grands yeux étaient sombres mais pas inquiétants.

-Ankui...

Il inclina la tête et plia son jarret droit. Lentement, il s'inclina devant moi.

-_Dame de la Nature... Je suis faire de faire votre connaissance. C'est un immense honneur._

-Oh ! Euh... Et bien... Merci.

Un rire doux résonna dans mon esprit.

-_Ainsi donc, les enfants de lumière avaient raison. Vous ne connaissez ni nos coutumes, ni votre totem. Je suis là pour vous guider. Cette première journée sera faite d'explications uniquement. Il faut que vous soyez au clair avec ce qu'il vous attend et avec votre rôle._

J'acquiesçai. Et c'est comme cela que commença mon apprentissage.

* * *

Draco fixait toujours Severus. Il était figé, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Il se rendit compte que Severus ne savait plus où il en était à son regard perdu...

Le professeur de potion, quant à lui, revivait son enfance et voyait l'homme qu'il ne voulait surtout pas devenir lui faire face.

_Les coups pleuvaient sur un jeune enfant brun aux cheveux courts. Un des coups brisa le nez pourtant aquilin du garçon. Le sang s'écoula sur son visage alors que l'homme ricanait._

_« -Petit monstre. Tu es comme ta mère. Aussi charmeur mais aussi trompeur qu'elle. Comment ai-je pus seulement accepter de te garder, de la laisser te mettre au monde. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre. Tu es répugnant et sale ! Ces... Pouvoirs qui t'habite sont dangereux et violents. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais, tu ne suivras la voie de ta mère. Eileen sortait de cette école de fous ! Toi Tu n'iras pas mon fils. Tu resteras et tu serviras ton gentil papa n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Un frisson saisit le garçon. Prostré au fond du couloir, il vit son père sortir. Tobias Snape revint avec une corde. Il la noua autour du cou gracile de son enfant et le mena à la cave._

_« -Tu es puni Severus. Quand tu auras compris qu'il ne faut pas que cette monstruosité sorte de ton corps... Tu sortiras. C'est pour ton bien. »_

_La corde frottait déjà sur la peau fragile et pâle. Une marque rouge apparu rapidement. Severus ne gémit pas un seul instant. Il suivit son père et le vit nouer la corde autour d'un esse de boucher. Ainsi, le garçon devait tenir debout pour ne pas finir étrangler. L'homme referma la porte violemment, et abandonna Severus._

_La nuit puis le jour passèrent. Puis une autre nuit. Et Tobias Snape ne redescendait pas. Severus faiblissait, seul et mal nourri. La fatigue menaçait de l'emmener avec elle à tout instant. Ses paupières se fermaient seules, comme douées d'une vie propre. Son père le haïssait sans répit depuis qu'il avait vu le jour. Sa mère, Eileen Prince lui avait bien apporté un peu d'amour mais... Son mari avait frappé sa colonne une fois de trop. Et Eileen Prince restait maintenant couchée, ne pouvant bouger que la tête et ne se nourrissant que de ce que son fils lui amenait. Elle ne pourrait plus survivre très longtemps. Severus le savait. Alors, seul dans la pénombre de la cave,seul avec lui-même, pour la première fois; il pleura. Les larmes dévalait ses joues. Il s'était alors fait le serment de ne jamais, jamais battre ou supprimer ses enfants. Ou une personne proche. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il promettait, il décida, du haut de ses 12 ans, qu'il serait sans doute plus sage de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Parce qu'après tout... La violence est dans les gènes..._

Lorsque Severus revint au présent, il tomba sur deux orbes bleues/grises qui le fixaient. Et ces yeux étaient terrorisés. Draco tremblait, fixant alternativement la fiole et son compagnon.

Un temps s'écoula.

Puis un bruit de chute.

Un bruit de verre.

Un bruit de liquide qui coule.

Un son de déglutition.

Quelqu'un qui avale...

* * *

La journée s'était écoulée rapidement. J'avais été rapidement prise dans les explications de Ankui. Je ne vous résume que la partie sur les totems, n'étant pas sûre que les coutumes animales et autres rites vous intéressent vraiment (dans le cas contraire je peux vous répondre via le petit bouton bleu en bas...)...

Les totems. Créatures étranges et étonnamment puissantes. Elles sont l'âme du sorcier ou de toute autre créature capable d'en avoir un. Ankui m'a expliqué que, pour ma part, la moitié du chemin s'était faite chez l'animalier où Sirius m'avait emmenée. Je connaissait déjà mon totem. Le tout était de le trouver EN moi. Auquel cas il deviendrait alors ce que l'on nomme « tatouage » magique. Il se déplacerait librement sur mon corps et me protégerait instinctivement. Je lui demandai si j'arriverai à le trouver en moins de dix jours.

Ça allait être chaud... Mais pas impossible. J'allais sans doute être épuisée, mais j'étais la seule chance qu'Harry avait de gagner contre Voldemort.

Ankui me mena plus loin dans la grande étendue lumineuse (l'anima). Il m'arrêta devant une vasque translucide que je n'avais pas vu avant.

-_Ceci est la passage vers ton âme. Une fois arrivée, tu devras trouver ton totem. Si tu ne le trouve pas sous neuf jours. Je te renvoie en monde humain et ton frère devra se débrouiller seul..._

J'opinai du chef, prête.

Je plongeai la tête la première dans la vasque. Aspirée.

* * *

Lucius avait reprit contenance. Harry l'avait délicatement soulevé du sol et emprisonné dans ses bras. L'étreinte masculine mais souple du jeune homme avait détendu Lucius.

-Harry... Quoiqu'il se passe, je veux que tu saches que... Enfin. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors. Si jamais il se trouvait que je te... brusque ou autre... Je ne serais pas dans mon état normal.

Harry riait intérieurement de la tentative de l'homme pour garder un visage de marbre. Il s'inclina et murmura, tout contre ses lèvres :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius. Je ne t'en voudraas jamais. Il est juste important que nous restions unis...

Lord Malfoy eut un sourire amer. Unis... Peut être pour peu de temps dans ce cas. Il aurait tellement souhaité renaître entre les bras du survivant... Par Merlin, ce que les Serpentards pouvaient devenir poufsouffle lorsqu'ils se tenaient avec des proches... Lucius sentit l'étreinte autour de son cou se resserrer alors que de légères gouttes coulaient dans son cou.

-Harry ?

Silence.

-Harry ?

-J'ai peur.

Lucius prit cette phrase comme un tremblement de terre. Elle le retourna. Ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu flancher avait peur. Et lui, idiot, il s'en étonnait. 16Ans. Salazar ! 16 ans et déjà obligé de connaître la mort et la torture, le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules. Et lui qui s'étonnait que ce jeune adulte ait peur... Il leva les bras et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux rebelles.

-Chut... Harry. Tu n'es pas seul.

Lucius allait continuer quand Tikky arriva dans la pièce. Frère jumeau de Tiky ( l'elfe féminine qui accompagne Selenn'), il était, en revanche, complètement dévoué à Voldemort.

-Le maître vous demande immédiatement dans la grande salle.

Son petit nez tordu se plissa devant les deux hommes enlacés.

-Et il n'est pas très patient en ce moment.

L'elfe eu un geste avec le doigt qui sépara sans attendre le blond du brun. Harry réprima une envie de répliquer mais un regard de Lucius le fit taire.

Leur situation ne sentait pas la rose et le lord n'avait pas fini de jouer avec eux.

Le lord se mit debout, lança un sort sur Harry et lui pour qu'il soient présentables et, effleurant son dos, le guida vers la sortie.

Tikky fit claquer la porte en la fermant.

* * *

I'm a boulet ! Désoléeeeee ! Bac bac bac, when you are in our mind...

A plus ! Bisous et merci de me suivre malgré mes infidélités !

Rasta !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 : Au fond de toi...**

Harry et Lucius arrivèrent dans la grande salle de bal, réaménagée pour la venue du Lord en salle de réunion. Une longue table de bois de rose trônait au centre de la pièce et un corps était attaché à l'aide d'une chaîne à l'un des pieds. La silhouette était menue et féminine, accrochée au genou gauche de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait la main posée sur sa tête, en un signe de domination évident. Un instant, Harry cru qu'il s'agissait de Selenn'. Mais il aperçu alors un autre corps, allongé sur le sofa beige, derrière Tom. Et les longs cheveux roux qui s'étalaient sur les coussins lui signifièrent que sa soeur était couchée, toujours inconsciente. Alors il reporta son attention sur la première forme. Et Voldemort sourit.

« Tu aimes, Harry ? »

« Que... »

L'enchaînée releva les yeux vers le Survivant. Deux iris caramels étaient braquées sur lui, atrocement vides.

« Hermione... »

Tom lança un rire froid en l'air.

« Ta si chère amie... Elle est très douée tu sais. Elle a déjà accepté la marque et je ne doute pas, un seul instant, que notre tenue lui fera défaut. »

« Elle sous imperium ! Ce n'est pas l'une de vos servantes ! »

Le lord eut un froncement de sourcils.

« Hermione. »

Le ton fut sec mais la demande parfaitement interprétée. La jeune femme se redressa et se jeta sur son meilleur ami. Elle sortie ongles et poings pour frapper Harry. Lucius se décala légèrement et prit le corps fin de plein fouet. Il roula sur le côté entrainant Hermione avec lui, loin de Harry.

« Lucius ! »

Harry s'était bien vite relevé sur ses pieds, ses semaines d'entraînement se révélant finalement plus probantes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il courut vers les deux corps enlacés avec rage. Les poings frappaient, les bouches grognaient... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait capable de frapper Hermione. Mais dans cette salle, devant le Lord, il s'aperçut qu'il voulait défendre Lucius... Et ce, au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait...

* * *

Draco était étendu sur le sol, son dos battait au même rythme que son cœur meurtri. Le poids de son compagnon sur son ventre devenait peu à peu trop lourd à porter et il crut sentir l'enfant se débattre en son sein. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Severus, regardant ses mains pour s'assurer de la disparition de la fiole tant redoutée. Un peu de liquide sombre avait tâché son vêtement hors de prix mais pas assez pour être sûr que son enfant était en sécurité. Il poussa sur l'épaule de Severus et le tourna sur le dos, à ses côtés. Draco se souvint avoir chuté, pris de panique lorsque Severus était revenu de sa « crise ». Il avait alors perdu connaissance, mais, à voir le menton de son amant, celui-ci avait trouvé qu'il était une meilleur idée pour lui d'ingérer la potion d'avortement que pour Draco. L'héritier Malfoy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non. Severus n'avait pas fait ça... Pas ça... Lui, il voulait plein d'enfant avec lui alors... Non...

« Sev... »

Draco essaya de secouer Severus, de le réveiller, alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle crise de panique faire surface.

« Sev ! »

De minuscules gouttes venaient tâcher le vêtement sombre du professeur avant d'être bien vite absorbées par l'épais coton. Draco posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus. Non, mais quel idiot ! Il aurait aussi très bien pus la jeter cette potion ! Pourquoi l'avaler ? C'est vrai quoi ! Oh, par Merlin et les Quatre, pourquoi son amant était-il parfois aussi réactionnaire qu'un gryffondor devant une veuve et un orphelin ?

Il soupira, s'obligeant à respirer lentement et profondément. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour stopper l'hyperventilation, une main fine s'agrippa à son bras. Elle fut bientôt suivie par un corps qui désirait se redresser.

La première chose que Severus vit en revenant à lui, furent deux yeux inquiets et en colère, emplis de larmes. Severus sourit. Ça y était... Il y aurait un enfant... Pas deux. Donc une chance de moins que la violence des Snape se propage. Draco était agenouillé à ses côté. Il se fixèrent longtemps avant que la baffe magistrale que préparait Draco ne parte. Le potionniste en eut la respiration coupée.

« Draco... »

« Tu connais parfaitement les effets secondaires de cette potion... Alors pourquoi l'as-tu bu ? Encore une excuse à la noix pour que nous ne puissions plus avoir d'enfant ? De toute façon, tu dois être heureux maintenant, nous n'en aurons qu'un. Plus de famille aussi grande que je l'espérais... Un seul petit être qui rêvera de frères et sœurs que nous ne pourront pas lui donner ! »

Draco se souvenait. Il s'était renseigné sur cette maudite potion. Elle était faite pour tuer ce qui pourrait perpétrer un espèce, qu'elle quelle soit. Mais, le plus souvent, les médicomages l'utilisaient pour stériliser les femmes qui prenaient un risque en enfantant de nouveau ou qui ne voulaient plus de bébé. Cette technique était beaucoup plus sûre que de continuer à utiliser les moyens de contraception banals. En d'autres termes : Severus était devenu stérile, sans possibilité de rémission possible.

* * *

Pourquoi mon Moi devait-il avoir un intérieur semblable à la toundra sibérienne ? Pourquoi ? Même mon esprit, pourtant fait pour cet endroit, se les pelait. Rechercher son totem, rechercher son totem... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je marchais depuis des heures, et ma situation géographique me permettait à peine de déterminer l'heure du jour ou de la nuit qu'il était. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là ni combien de temps il me restait... Dès que j'avais posé un pied sur le sol gelé, une lourde cape en pelage de loutre (comprendre imperméable) et écailles de dragon (comprendre très chaud) m'était tombée sur les épaules. Les écailles reflétaient la neige à mes pieds, offrant ainsi un camouflage utile. Je me demandais si je pourrais emporter ce magnifique vêtement lorsqu'un léger bruissement retentit dans le silence, comme un terrible glas. A vrai dire, le bruissement ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qui l'avait produit : une énorme laerna des neiges se dressait devant moi... J'avais lu quelque petites choses à ce sujet, et Ankui m'en avait parlé avant que je ne pénètre ma propre intimité. Les laerna était déjà là à l'aube du temps, elles vivaient dans la neige, enfouies le plus loin possible sous la terre. Ces être ressemblaient à un dragon mais leurs pattes arrières étaient en fait deux gigantesque queues d'anguille : dans la neige, ces bestioles étaient les animaux les plus rapides que la terre ait jamais porté, et ce, malgré leur masse corporelle importante... Leur gueule supportait deux gigantesque défenses et elles abritaient en leur sein, un noyau de feu bleu (soit plus chaud que le rouge) qu'elles expulsaient non par la gueule, mais par les milliers d'orifices trouant leurs flancs. Vivant dans la glace mais affiliées aux dragons, elles étaient presque invincibles.

Presque. Et je comptais bien m'appuyer sur ce presque pour détruire celle qui me faisait face !

* * *

Désolée pour le terrible retard ! Je réglais les dernière formalités quant à l'obtention de mon bac et mon passage en études supérieures : appart', fête, dossier, fête, sécu, fête... Hum... Bref, je suis sincèrement désolée, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, auquel, s'il vous plait, lâchez des reviews... Parce que ces commentaires sont les seules que nous avons de votre fidélité aux histoires, et nos seuls encouragements.

Je sais je suis chi** de demander ça avec un post aussi en retard mais bon... J'essaye, sait-on jamais ^^"

Rasta qui ne vous oublie pas, loin de là !


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24 : Se trouver.**

Bien, un point sur ce qu'il se passe : j'ai froid, j'ai rencontré une Laerna, et je suis entrain de la fuir. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour, peut être, la tuer, est très simple. C'est hypothétique, mais très simple : si je suis ici en moi... Alors ce Moi doit pouvoir m'obéir. Je dois pouvoir modifier le paysage d'un claquement de doigt... Je réfléchis. La laerna vit dans le froid le plus mordant, il faut que je la mette dans un environnement hostile. Comme un désert. Un désert... Souviens-toi des image que tu voyais dans l'atlas de l'orphelinat Selenn... Le Sahara. Une immensité rougeoyante, des dunes et des pierres aussi rouges et flambantes que le soleil. Vite.

Je sentis tout doucement l'atmosphère se réchauffer et le sol me brûla soudain les pieds. Je tombai sur du sable chaud. La bouche pleine de poussière je me relevai et regardai derrière moi. La laerna était entrain d'agoniser, hurlant à la mort comme un loup sous la lune. Je la vis fondre doucement dans un immonde gargouillis... Les énormes cloque sur sa peau visqueuse explosaient les unes après les autres dans des geysers de sang. Ce que je n'avais absolument pas prévu, c'est que le noyau (le cœur) de la laerna allait exploser. La chaleur du désert chatouilla l'organe bouillant. Je n'entendis même pas la déflagration. Je me sentis propulsée durement sur le sol, le sable couvrit lentement mon corps... Grain après grain...

* * *

Draco pleurait doucement, toujours incapable de comprendre le geste de Severus.

« Draco... Draco... Chuut... »

Severus saisit doucement son amant et le berça. S'il devait y passer des heures, il le ferait. Il se devait d'expliquer à Draco l'exacte constituante de la potion pour se faire comprendre.

Le soleil tombait doucement dans le lac derrière le manoir quand les soubresauts de Draco cessèrent. Il soufflait doucement dans le cou de Severus. Celui-ci le redressa face à lui.

« Draco... Tu as vu comme la potion t'a attiré lorsque tu t'es approché, tout à l'heure ? »

Le petit blond acquiesça doucement, toujours blotti contre Severus, son regard dans le sien.

« La potion est... Vivante... En quelque sorte. L'instabilité du mélange en fait une entité cherchant absolument tout organisme vivant autour d'elle pour survivre. Plus l'organisme est faible, mieux elle s'y sent. C'est pourquoi elle est capable de détruire un embryon. Un corps adulte est trop fort pour mourir sous son influence... C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle rend stérile. Elle se dirige vers le point le plus faible du corps et dévore toute cellule pouvant créer la vie. »

Le regard bleu de Draco se posa sur les longs cils clos de son compagnon. Il embrassa doucement les paupières. Puis l'endroit où s'était plaqué sa main plus tôt.

« Excuse-moi mon amour... Sev', je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. »

« Je commence à être habitué à vos coups monsieur Malfoy, mais j'aimerais que cette habitude me passe. »

Ils se sourirent. Front contre front ils profitaient de leur intimité retrouvé lorsque le visage de Draco se tordit de douleur.

« Draco ? »

« Je... Je crois que... Hum... Bébé... J'ai mal Sev'. »

Les sourcils de Severus se levèrent légèrement. Draco se fit la traduction seul : grosse panique intérieure chez son parrain... Il s'allongea doucement sur le sol frais et tint la main de son amant le plus fort possible. Le jeune Malfoy n'aurait pu l'expliquer... Mais il savait comment il devait gérer la naissance. Il se mit à souffler. Inspirer, expirer... Et recommencer. Les contractions se firent plus fortes à mesure que l'enfant se frayait un passage dans ses entrailles.

Severus changea de position, calant la tête de Draco sur ses genoux. Il caressa les mèches de soie qui gouttaient délicatement sur le front blanc.

« Je t'aime mon amour... Tu vas y arriver... Je crois en toi. »

Un gémissement lui répondit.

* * *

Sirius avait été libéré par Severus... En fait ses liens s'étaient miraculeusement desserrés après une séance de torture. Le maraudeur avait libéré ses mains et était remonté dans les salles principales du manoir (assommant un ou deux gardes au passage). Il cherchait la cellule de Selenn' lorsque des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles, sans hésiter il se dirigea vers la droite suivant les bruits de lutte. Enfin, une gigantesque porte en bronze surgit devant ses yeux. Les figures emmêlées dans les gravures hurlaient et se tordaient de douleur. Il frissonna et colla son oreille contre le linteau. La discussion semblait houleuse entre le Lord, et deux hommes. L'animagus tenta d'identifier les voix... Un cri lui permit de comprendre que Harry était dans la pièce... Et son neveu ayant hurlé le nom de l'aîné des Malfoy il déduisit que le survivant était accompagné. Des sifflements complétèrent le tableau, confirmant que le Lord était là aussi. Sirius frissonna. Il savait que selenn' était là... Il le sentait. Il s'adossa à la porte. Un instant passa et le silence se fit. Mais la porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant tomber le maraudeur à terre. Il se releva avec toute la vivacité dont il était capable. Sirius observa la scène. Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur...

* * *

Je me réveillai enfin. Je ne voyais rien et ma gorge me brûlait atrocement. Je bougeai un bras, puis l'autre. De minuscules grains roulèrent sur ma peau, me libérant de la croute de sable qui m'emprisonnait. Me redressant, je toussai un instant, crachant un mélange de sable et de sang. Ma gorge, irritée, ne me permettait pas de sortir un mot. Je finis de me lever, observant autour de moi. Le soleil avait disparut derrière d'énormes nuages rouges. Le sable commençait lui aussi à se faire la malle... Quelque chose me déconcentrait. Et ce n'était pas mon sommeil qui en était à l'origine... Ma tête se mit à bourdonner. Il fallait que je trouve mon totem. Et vite. L'extérieur menaçait de me réveiller à tout instant.

Je continuai ma route, tranquille, pas après pas. Mes chaussures crissaient un peu sur les grains jaunes qui parsemaient la terre. Je fermai les yeux un instant, déstabilisée par un pressentiment. Quand je les rouvris, mon environnement avait encore changé. De magnifiques arbres bleus et blancs, presque translucides, renvoyait la lueur d'un soleil vert et plus froid que le notre. Je dus retirer les rangers qui couvraient mes pieds sous peine de tomber à cause des fougèress et des lianes épaisses qui moquettaient le sol. Pieds nus, il fallut encore que je retire ma doudoune. Je soupirai. Je dé-zippais mon par dessus en polaire. Mes vêtements décidèrent alors de s'enfuirent, laissant place à un short en lin, léger et pratique, et mon haut fut remplacé par un débardeur noir et près du corps, qui épousait tous mes mouvements. Une lame se fixa à ma cuisse. Parfait.

Je continuais mon exploration, avançant plus rapidement parmi les feuilles je devins vite plus à l'aise, sautant rapidement par dessus les tronc pourris. Mon coeur me dirigeait de lui-même vers le centre de cette forêt. Et j'y arrivai. Bien plus vite que ce que j'avais cru d'ailleurs. La frondaison devint plus claire, et j'entrai dans une clairière. Un peu comme mon « moi » intérieur, la clairière était un cercle parfait. En son centre un arbre énorme et translucide m'appelait...

Je me dirigeais vers lui lorsque de grandes lianes blanches et phosphorescentes virent doucement encercler ma taille et mes bras, me soulevant de terre et me menant à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Le tronc était creux. Elle me déposèrent sur une petite plateforme et s'en allèrent.

Ankui réapparut alors.

« Ta quête est réussie jeune chasseresse. Bienvenue en toi. »

Je fixai le cerf, un peu perdue.

« J'ai appelé ton totem... Il va arrivé d'une minute à l'autre, se fondre en toi et _devenir_ toi. »

Et il disparut comme il m'était apparut...

Après une demi heure, je m'assis, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce douce et malléable de l'arbre de vie.

Mes yeux se fermèrent un instant. Je pus les rouvrir lorsqu'une voix douce me parla.

« Tu es une sorcière étonnante, jeune Selenn'... M'avoir trouvé aussi vite, moi qui me cache depuis des décennies de l'homme et de sa folie... »

Je fixai les orbes jeunes devant moi. Une louve au pelage blanc et roux se tenait devant moi. Elle ferma les yeux, m'offrant une mimique de sourire.

J'avais trouvé mon totem.

* * *

…. Je suis désolée... Ce retard est inexcusable... J'essaierai d'être plus rapide à l'avenir. Mon école me demande beaucoup de temps... Mais cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée ! Croyez-moi !

Rasta.


	26. Chapter 26

_Pour une fois, je vous embête avant lalecture du chapitre ! je m'excuse sincèrement du retard... Je trouve plus trop le temps d'écrire. Mais j'ai quelques histoires qui commencent à trainer et je fais tout mon possible pour avancer la fiction ! J'espère que, malgré tout, ce passage vous plaira..._

_Gros bisous, Rasta._

* * *

**Retour à la réalité...**

J'avais trouvé mon totem oui, d'ailleurs mon animal de compagnie (le petit serpent incrusté sur mon bras), se rappela à mon bon souvenir en se mettant à siffler tout son saoul...

« -Chhh... Ce n'est rien. Elle ne prendra pas ta place... Elle est moi. Accepte là. »

Suspicieux, le reptile me jetait des coups d'oeil peu amènes. Finalement il se décida tout de même à retrouver sa cache initiale, et s'immobilisa sous ma peau.

La louve me regarda et secoua son énorme gueule comme atterrée par la conduite de mon petit compagnon. Je lui lançai un regard de connivence...

Enfin elle s'approcha de moi silencieuse et gracieuse.

« -Notre réunion va être un grand choc pour toi comme pour moi... Je vais quitter mon monde natal et toi réintégrer brusquement le tien... »

Je l'observai, tendue.

« -Je sais Selenn'... Moi aussi j'ai peur d'aller dans ce manoir. De devoir affronter tes peurs et ce monstre... Mais pense à ta portée et au monde que tu peux lui offrir. »

L'ancienne Selenn' aurait sans doute pleuré. Moi j'étais plus forte que ça.

* * *

Lucius tremblait sur le sol. Harry à ses côtés s'accrochait désespérément à son bras, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Hermione leur tournait autour, montrant les crocs. Et Voldemort se fendait allègrement la poire devant le spectacle. Sirius était sur le pas de la porte lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Lord, rouges comme la lave.

« -Mon cher Sirius ! Quelle bonne nouvelle de vous savoir ici ! Alors ? Vous aimez ? Joli spectacle non ? »

Sirius ne put répondre tant sa gorge était serrée. Il crut qu'il allait pleurer pour la première fois depuis Poudlard.

Malgré tout, revoir Selenn', en dépit de son étrange apparence, lui fit chaud au coeur. Son ventre, énorme, contrastait avec son corps amaigri et faible. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par les formes anguleuses de la jeune femme. C'est là qu'elle commença à s'agiter.

« -Sang-de-bourbe ! Au pied ! Lâche tes nouveaux jouets, tu pourras courir après plus tard ! »

Hermione obéit comme un chien et revint se coucher près de lui.

« -Notre invitée d'honneur va se réveiller, elle est depuis trois mois dans un état déplorable... Même magiquement, son corps a rejeté toute la nourriture. Aucun sort ne l'a sortie de sa léthargie. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle prenne mieux soin de notre enfant ! »

Les trois membres de l'Ordre se figèrent d'horreur à l'entente de ces mots. Sirius reprit vite contenance alors que Harry s'accrochait un peu plus à Lucius. Après tout, l'enfant n'avait pas choisi. Jamais Sirius ne le rejetterai. Il serait l'héritier Black, au même titre que ses enfants naturels si il en avait un jour.

Le silence se fit lourd alors que tous regardaient Selenn' s'éveiller.

* * *

J'eus l'impression d'être tiraillée, soulevée, projetée... Bref, un peu comme si je passais une faille spatio-temporelle (ce qui était à peu près le cas)... La douleur fut brève mais intense.

J'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais essoufflée, en sueur. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement, à un rythme effréné même... Mes poumons me donnaient l'impression de brûler. L'air m'étouffait, ,il était poussiéreux, me polluait. Mon nez était agressé, violé par cette atmosphère lourde et saturée... Mon ventre était douloureux, dur. Et mon bébé s'évertuait à donner des coups dans tous les sens.

Je gémis, les larmes aux yeux. La douleur m'était inconnue depuis un long moment maintenant, mon corps ne m'ayant pas accompagnée dans mon antre.

Je suffoquais maintenant, Je ne savais plus si c'était mon enfant ou bien, finalement, une hallucination. Ma tête ballotait dans tous les sens et je me mis à hurler.

Severus avait allongé Draco à même le sol de la salle. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le déplacer. Le potionniste avait invoqué une couverture épaisse sous le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait faire plus. Il avait ensuite lancé un accio pour ramener bassine d'eau chaude et linges propres. Un tas de serviettes et de chiffons s'étalait aux côtés de son compagnon.

Draco soufflait et s'arquait, en proie à une douleur terrible. Il sentait son bébé se débattre et ne souhaitait que sa libération. Un médicomage de confiance avait été dépêché sur place par Severus mais il tardait à arriver. Malheureusement, le professeur ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il n'avait pas à proximité une potion permettant la modification des organes internes de Draco. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas accoucher de lui même. L'espion attendait anxieusement l'arrivée du médecin. Draco souffrait de plus en plus. L'enfant en son sein se débattait, et son ventre subissait les assauts des pieds et des poings sans relâche.

Severus caressait le front en sueur de son amant, sa main passait dans les mèches blondes et sur les sourcils fins.

« -Draco, il arrive, il arrive... »

* * *

« -Selenn' ! »

Sirius tenta, sans succès, de se précipiter vers le canapé sur lequel gisait la sœur de Harry. Un expelliarmus bien senti du maître des lieux le renvoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« -ON NE TOUCHE PAS ! »

Voldemort s'était redressé, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Ses yeux rouges lançait des éclairs et des rayonnements de magie pure voletaient autour de lui. Il calma un instant sa respiration et répéta.

« -On ne touche pas. »

Le ton doucereux était presque plus effrayant que le cri précèdent.

Un gémissement canin s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et son bras droit était endolori.

Voldemort fit claquer sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa prisonnière. Il posa sa main froide sur le front trempé de la jeune femme.

Je sentis une main fraîche se poser sur mon front. Je reconnaissais l'odeur de mon bourreau mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de soulagement en sentant les doigts froids. Il caressa ma joue, et je le sentis s'accroupir à mon côté. Puis sa main se crispa sur ma mâchoire et il me força à ouvrir les yeux. Je rivais mon regard fiévreux à ses yeux en flammes.

« -Laisse-le sortir immédiatement. »

Le ton sans appel me fit frissonner. Fouillant au plus profond de mon être je trouvais la force de lui répondre :

« -Le jour où vous serez enceint, et que vous serez sous l'emprise d'un fou furieux, on en reparlera... »

Il resserra sa prise et je sentis mes maxillaires craquer. Je retins un geignement. Le bébé persistait à donner des coups. Mon stress devait l'influencer.

D'un seul coup, je sentis que je perdais les eaux. Le magnifique canapé de soie verte fut vite recouvert de sang. Je ne pus cette fois-ci retenir un cri. Voldemort sourit.

« -Au moins écoute t-il son père, lui. »

Il lâcha prise et s'écarta. D'un impero il me força à écarter les jambes. Le lord savait que Lucius avait aidé sa femme à accoucher de son fils. Il le convoqua à son côté, expulsant Harry aux côtés de son parrain. L'homme blond passa prudemment auprès d'Hermione et vint se placer près de ma tête. Il commença par me masser les tempes, facilitant ma relaxation. Voldy chou s'écarta pour lui laisser place libre.

Alors que Lucius massait les tempes de la jeune femme, il commença à échafauder un plan. Pour cela, il devait simplement convaincre le lord de ramener un elfe de maison. Ensuite, ses dons de legilimens ferait le reste.

Cela ne pouvait que marcher. De toute façon, il ne pouvait accoucher Selenn' seul.

* * *

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent malgré mon inconstance !_


End file.
